Watching Her Love You
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: A year and a half after Season 3 episode 7, Lena finally worked up the courage to ask the woman of her dreams out on a date... Unfortunately, her worst nightmare came true and someone beat her to it... Cat Grant. Will Kara stay with Cat, choose Lena, choose them both or choose neither?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter was inspired by the song "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" By Michael Bolton.

 **Please Keep in mind that Carter Grant does not exist in this fic.**

* * *

 _I could hardly believe it_  
 _When I heard the news today_

Lena took a deep breath to calm her buzzing nerves as she stepped into the (formerly private) CatCo elevator. She'd finally gotten the courage to do something she had wanted to do from the moment Kara Danvers came into her office alongside Clark Kent; ask her out on a date.

It'd been a long three years, and they'd gone through a lot of drama together. They had survived the whole 'Mon-El fling' after Cat Grant had left National City the first time. He was most obviously a rebound; Kara had been devastated after the break-up of her secret relationship with Cat Grant (One that she'd only gotten the knowledge about when Kara had gotten inebriated off a very potent alien beverage.) She'd admitted that the reason she was in her (incredibly toxic) relationship with 'Mike' was that she didn't want to be alone.

Lena had frowned upon that, she'd have been more than willing to be her ( _not toxic_ ) rebound if Kara had given her the honor, but now that she looked back on it she could see that Mon-El had been, although torturous, a blessing in disguise. Because Kara had needed a rebound in order to start the healing process, and now because that rebound hadn't been Lena, she had an opportunity to have something real with Kara.

Healing after Cat Grant, for Kara, had been an agonizing and grueling process that she just now showed signs of being over. Lena had no idea what that narcissistic bitch was thinking when she let the most perfect person (Kara) in the world go, but her loss would _hopefully_ be Lena's gain.

Not only did their friendship go through the entirety of the Mon-Smell fiasco, but they had dealt with Cadmus, Lillian, Morgan Edge, and the Reign/Sam disaster that Lena still blamed herself for. She'd tried so hard to help Sam, but nothing worked, she'd only succeeded in accidentally giving Reign full control over Sam. Because of Lena's inability to refrain from tampering and trying to help, Kara and the team of convicted Super Villains, along with Alex and her FBI team had to end up fighting Reign until the end… Leaving Ruby an orphan; alone, devastated, and lost… until Alex stepped up and offered to adopt her. Kara had been devastated that she couldn't save Sam and Lena could see in Kara's eyes that the Kryptonian was furious with Lena for keeping her experimentation on Sam a secret from her.

They stood side by side at the funeral as they both gave a tear-jerking eulogy; and had both testified on Alex's behalf at the adoption hearing for Ruby. They had and even hugged when it was confirmed that Alex was now the legal mother of the girl, but the hug was tense, and Kara's smile was never aimed at the CEO's direction.

Lena and Kara had a falling out for about three months after that… Lena understood, and she'd tried her hardest to respect Kara's wishes, but she couldn't. Every night she'd drink herself to sleep, hoping that that was finally the night she'd drink one too many and float away into oblivion. She tried to be better than her brother, she really did… but it had backfired, just like it always did.

After three months of radio silence between her and Kara, she finally conceded to her guilt and stood at the edge of the roof of L-Corp. The woman she loved hated her… She'd killed her best friend, and no matter how hard she tried, no one would ever think of her as anything but a deplorable disgrace like the rest of her family… So, with a murmured. "I'm so sorry, Kara." She let herself fall off of the building.

She immediately filled with fear of the unknown but welcomed whatever her demise would be. She was a Luthor, after all. She deserved it.

But then her body was intercepted by a herd and familiar body, and gently lowered to the ground. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the woman before her, her breath was taken away… _Kara._ "Why?'' She asked the Kryptonian. "Why save me? Why not just let me fall? I- I can't take this anymore."

Kara frowned and pulled Lena into the tightest embrace they'd ever shared. "Because you're my best friend, Lena Luthor. I don't want to lose you."

And holy hell did that hurt… for more than one reason. One, because being Kara's best friend wasn't enough, and two… because it was a title, she didn't deserve. She didn't deserve that title in the least.

But they rekindled their friendship after that moment, Kara apologizing for things that she'd had every right to feel, and Lena profusely pleading for Kara to give her another chance.

 _I had to come and get it straight from you_  
 _They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away_

They'd become closer than ever, and now, ten months later, Lena had the courage to finally ask Kara out.

As soon as the elevator doors open, the CEO could instantly feel something was wrong. The entire bullpen was quiet as soon as they saw her, and James' and Eve's faces were solemn when they saw her.

Lena ignored the anxiety that crept up through her spine and straightened her shoulders. "What? Has someone died?" She asked with faux nonchalance.

James swallowed thickly and refused to answer, causing Lena's stomach to drop.

"Who died!?" She asked insistently.

Eve jumped in. "No one died, Miss Luthor… It's just that… Miss Grant is back, and…" She trailed off, looking to James for help.

" _And_?" Lena pried, feeling nauseous, and wondering how Kara was holding up at the news, "And what?!"

"And she's staying. She asked Kara to join her team."

"Team? What team?" Lena asked, feeling herself begin to panic. Was Kara leaving National City?!

"Well, they're in Kara's office now, talking about the specifics of everything, but… from the way it sounded Kara is going to be Cat's Editor-in-Chief at her new company she's starting."

Lena's stomach fell to the floor. "New company?! Why am I just now hearing about all of this?"

"Because she just announced it to Kara when she and I were talking about her newest article… It was the first any of us have heard about it." James said defensively.

Lena clenched her jaw. She needed to see Kara immediately. Without another word, she bolted in the direction of Kara's office, but James' hand on her shoulder paused her. "Lena, there's something else you should know."

Lena had an inkling about what James was about to say, and it took everything she had in her not to hurl. "What's that, Mr. Olsen?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"I think… I think they just got back together." The CEO whispered sadly… He was one of only three people that knew about Cat and Kara's past relationship; Alex, Lena, and himself.

Lena swallowed thickly and nodded. "Of course. Thank you for the information." She grunted before yanking her shoulder away and rushing to the office of the woman that she loved.

 _From the look upon your face,_  
 _I see it's true_

She reached the office in record time and took a steadying breath before she knocked once on the door. When it swung open, it revealed her worst nightmare… Cat Grant. "Ah! So, the rumors _are_ true. The woman who started it all came back to start again!" She said in as friendly a manner as she could manage.

Cat smirked. "Oh, please, Dear. I never stopped, just changed lanes for a while."

Lena nodded with a tight-lipped smile as she watched Kara emerge from behind the half-opened door where the Queen of All Media stood, with a sparkle in her eyes that the current CatCo owner had never seen before.

"Lena! Have you met Cat before? I think you have… like… once. Right? Well, this is her again! She's back!" Kara rambled excitedly. The brunette didn't miss the look the two women before her shared.

"Yes, I've heard!" Lena said, as her heart broke into trillions of microscopic pieces. "What brings you back, Miss Grant?" She asked as Kara ushered her into the office.

"Well, now that there are only forty-seven days left until President-Elect Michelle Obama takes office, I figured it was time to fix a few mistakes I made years back." She said as she smiled lovingly at the Kryptonian.

Kara smiled back at her just as adoringly, making Lena want to punch the CatCo founder in the face. How was this fair? How could Kara so easily welcome Cat back after all the emotional torment the older woman had put her through… Sure they had remained friends after Cat had left, and cat had helped her with the Myriad incident, but that still doesn't explain why Kara was still in love with Cat, and not in love with Lena; someone who'd never dream of hurting Kara the way that Cat had.

"By offering Kara a high paying job?" Lena asked bluntly.

Cat arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow and appraised her for a moment before smirking knowingly. "Kara, Darling? What was your answer to my offer, sweetie?"

"I- Um… 'Only if Lena is okay with it.'" Kara replied.

Lena was taken aback, and the abandonment feeling she'd felt from the moment James hinted that Kara was offered a position elsewhere. She had to hide the flutter in her chest with a quirked eyebrow. She looked to the woman that had stolen Kara's heart. "Well, that depends," Lena admitted because it _did_ depend… on quite a lot really.

"Oh?" Cat asked challengingly. "On what, exactly?"

Lena smirked, not many people would be able to tell it, but Lena could see that the Press Secretary was nervous because Lena had the upper hand, and although she tried to hide it well, Lena noticed. Because she and Cat had a lot in common, for instance, that both fell in love with the same adorkable superhero, and they both were known as ruthless billionaires. "Well, for starters what this company will be doing, where it will be located, and if you intend to break my best friend's heart again." She said bluntly, causing the former CEO to recoil minutely. "Also, if it will be in the best interest of Kara, and if it will be something she would enjoy doing. Plus, if she still will have time for her friends and sister."

Cat's jaw clenched, and Kara's eyes widened. "L-Lena, if you don't want me to go I wo-,"

"Don't be silly, Kara. If you'd be happier at Miss Grant's new business, I'd be thrilled for you to go." That was a lie, she'd die a little inside, but if it would make Kara happy, then Lena would pretend to be the happiest best friend in the world; even while her heart was being incinerated by doing so. "I just want to make sure that Catherine isn't planning to do anything rash."

Cat looked irate at Lena's accusation, but all the Luthor could do was smirk about it.

The older woman looked towards Kara for a moment before returning her sights to Lena. "I don't appreciate what you're implying, but I'll bite because you mean a lot to Kara," Cat said coolly. What do you want to know?"

Lena looked at Kara, who seemed extremely pale and frowned. "I suppose we should talk in private because your intentions seem rather suspicious to me. Why not just ask to buy back CatCo if you wanted to return to National City?"

Kara seemed intrigued by that question too, which only fueled Lena's desire to embarrass the usually crass and unaffected woman before her. She raised her chin and looked at the blonde billionaire expectantly.

Cat let out a huff. "I don't see how that is any of your business. The question was if you're okay with Kara leaving CatCo since you bought it for her…"

Lena ruffled at the last bit, "I bought it as an **_investment_** , not for _Kara._ " Lena lied because she absolutely bought it for Kara.

Cat smirked at her with a knowing grin. "Well, then I don't see why Kara switching to GrantCo will be a problem for you. Do you?"

It was Lena's turn to hide her intimidation because damn was The Queen Of All Media good at turning the tables on her opponents. "No." She spat out reluctantly as she faked a smile. "I suppose I don't."

Kara beamed at Lena and rushed in to give her a hug. "Thank you, Lee!" She squealed excitedly. "You're the bestest best friend a Super could ever ask for!"

And god did that feel good to hear… Because at least Kara still valued her… it didn't make sense why she did, but she did, and Lena couldn't be happier about it… except perhaps, If Cat Grant just disappeared from Kara's heart and she chose Lena instead.

Cat smiled adoringly at the buzzing Kryptonian in Lena's arms, then met the CEO's eyes. She knew, Lena could tell as the CatCo founder smiled sadly at her. " _I'm sorry, but I can't live without her."_ She mouthed.

And Lena swallowed thickly before nodding curtly once. She knew what that was like… Of course, she did, because Lena had no idea how she was supposed to live without Kara now that Cat was back.

 _So tell me all about it_  
Tell me the plans you're makin'  
 _Then tell me one thing more before I go_  
 _Tell me how am supposed to live without you_  
 _Now that I've been lovin' you so long_  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin 'for is gone

Once Cat had kissed Kara's cheek as a goodbye and then left for a meeting with the Contractors for the new GrantCo building, Kara and Lena were left alone in the office, Kara smiling brightly, and Lena trying her hardest not to fall apart.

"So, Editor-In-Chief, huh?" Lena asked, feigning excitement.

Kara jumped up and down. "I know! Isn't this amazing!? Cat wants to start GrantCo, and hopefully partner with CatCo in the future, but still keep them as separate entities. She wants to keep GrantCo for the soul purpose of reporting on everything that goes on in the government and keep CatCo open to everything. I have soooo many ideas, Lena! This is amazing!"

Lena smiled genuinely at how happy this opportunity seemed to make the woman she loved. "That's fantastic, Kara! I'm so happy for you."

Kara beamed at Lena. "Thank you for being so amazing about all of this. I know you hate Cat for how badly the break up hurt me, but… She explained everything more in-depth, and we are going to start things off slowly."

Lena's heart shattered at the confirmation of her fears… Cat Grant won Kara's heart back.

"Of course, Kara… I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Kara smiled at her lovingly. "How'd I get lucky enough to find a best friend as awesome as you?" She asked sweetly as she tugged the brunette into a hug.

And all Lena could do was pull Kara in tighter so that she wouldn't see the silent tears that were falling down her face. "How am I supposed to live without you?" Lena asked roughly.

Kara chuckled and tightened her embrace. "I'm not leaving National City, Lena… Just CatCo."

Lena nodded into the Kryptonian's shoulder, but still couldn't fight the ache in her chest… Kara had no idea what Lena meant by that, but she couldn't blame er… She'd kept her feelings for the Reporter locked away for over three years...

 _Too proud for cryin'_  
 _Didn't come here to break down_  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can I blame you  
When I built my world around  
The hope that one day we'd be so much  
more than friends

That afternoon, Lena stood in front of Kara's apartment door, not being able to bear the thought of being away from the blonde more than she had to currently. She took a deep breath and knocked… She really just needed to see her best friend right now, because hearing the fact that Kara was back with Cat, was more than she could handle alone at the moment. She refused to cry, that's not why she came here. She came there to be in the presence of the woman she loved.

The door opened slowly, and Kara's body emerged from behind it. "Lena!" The pajama clad Kara exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you, but I'm so glad that you're here!" She said with a smile as she stepped to the side to let Lena enter.

"You are, are you?" Lena said teasingly as she raised her brows, earning a jubilant laugh from the alien before her.

"Yes! I am I need help picking out an outfit for my date with Cat tonight. It's our first date since she and I made amends, and I really just want to know how you chose your dress for your first date after you and Jac-," Kara cut herself off as a realization hit her, and she looked absolutely mortified.

Lena's heart ached at the reminder of not only her dead ex-boyfriend who had been merely a beard, but also her best friend, and at the reminder that she'd lost Kara to Cat Grant. She waved a dismissive hand; it wasn't Kara's fault after all. "Kara, it's okay. Don't worry about it," She said with a laidback chuckle. "I just picked out a dress that I knew I liked, and that was his favorite color."

Kara frowned. "But I look terrible in red."

Lena's mouth dried at the thought of Kara dressed in her deep-red sundress that she'd worn to the last CatCo gala. "I beg to differ." She said hoarsely. Kara looked at her with a bemused smile, so she cleared her throat and spoke again. "You'd look good in a trash bag, Kara. Wear whatever you want, Cat isn't going to be anything but amazed."

Kara giggled. "I hope so… I don't want to mess this up before it even gets started."

Lena shook her head. Irritated that Cat had left Kara so insecure. She wanted to scream at her, telling her that she was being stupid, that she had Lena and all she had to do was claim her, but she didn't. It wasn't Kara's fault. She deserved to be happy, and if it's Cat Grant that made her happy, then who was she to stand in her way? It wasn't Kara's fault that Lena had believed that one day that might possibly have a chance at romance together. "If she leaves you again, I'll literally kill her."

Kara laughed aloud, sending shivers of pure adoration through her spine. Lena prided herself in knowing that she had caused Kara's momentary joy before there was a knock at the door before it flew open with a clam, and in stepped Alex Danvers.

"KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!?" She screamed. "YOU TOOK CAT GRANT BACK!?"

Lena wanted to laugh, to join in on Alex's lecture, but the look of guilt on Kara's face for doing something that made her happy only caused more of an ache in her heart. Kara deserved to be happy more than anyone else, no matter who it was that brought her that happiness.

"Alex, I love her…"

And that was Lena's cue to leave.

 _And I don't wanna know the price I'm_  
gonna pay for dreaming  
When even now it's more than I can take

As she reached the Town Car she'd arrived in, her driver opened to door for her, and she thanked him as he closed it behind her. She sat in the back, feeling the tears well up behind her eyelids, and before she knew it, they were once again spewing from her eyes.

This was what she got for dreaming of a happy ending for herself. She didn't want to know what else would become of her misplaced love, what else she would lose because she loved Kara and Kara didn't feel the same; but she knew that when she found out, when she _did_ lose more… it'd most likely kill her… Especially if it was Kara that she lost.

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by the song "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" By Michael Bolton.**

 **Next Chapter will show some of Cat's point of view, and some Jealous CEOs fighting for Kara's attention.**

 **Who do you think Kara will choose in the end?**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cat inhaled as deeply as she could, trying her hardest to tamper down the terror that she felt before she sent the link.

She looked at her iPhone one last time, and before she could think better of it, she hit the blue arrow, sending the song to the woman that she had been miserable without.

She continued to hold the breath she'd taken until the 'Read' receipt had popped up… Then, well… if she threw her phone across the room out of fear, who could really blame her?

 **XXX**

Kara's phone went off at 6:30 in the morning, which was the exact same time her alarm went off, telling her that it was time for her to get around for work. She groaned as she sat up and stretched, and then, looked at her phone. She smiled brightly at the feelings of butterflies she'd gotten when she saw that there was a message from Lena on her phone.

 **Lena:** Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I can't wait to see you today.  
I have something I need to talk to you about.

 **Kara:** Well that text started off happily,  
but then immediately tuned terrifying :).

Kara laughed as she sent the text message, but as soon as she hit the send button, her phone went off again… This time it was the woman she still loved... Cat. Butterflies and happiness exuded through her entire body as she opened the message.

 **Cat 3:** I know that we are only friends. I know that I've hurt you.  
I know that I'm a moronic bitch who never knows how to let  
a good thing last when I've found it, but every word of this  
song is true. I am so sorry for everything that I've done to make  
even remotely sad, darling. I want to make up for everything that  
I've done. I apologize for it being country… I know we both hate  
it, but I couldn't find an NSYNC song that fit my predicament  
as well as this song does. Please, Darling…Know that I mean every word.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat as she re-read that text repeatedly. There were thousands of ways that Cat could have meant that… It didn't mean that she wanted Kara back, right? OF course, not. She'd been the one to break up with Kara… Not the other way around. She'd been adamant that their relationship would be better off as platonic.

She buried down her hope and clicked on the link that her ex-girlfriend sent her.

 _Tell me what I have to do tonight_  
 _'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_  
 _Let's be us again_

 _I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_  
 _I don't know why I said the things I said_  
 _Let's be us again_

 _Here I stand_  
 _With everything to lose_  
 _And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_  
 _Baby please, I'm reaching out_ for _you_  
 _Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_  
 _Let's be us again_

 _Oh us again_

 _Look at me, I'm way past pride_  
 _Isn't there some way that we can try_  
 _To be us again_  
 _Even if it takes a while_  
 _I'll wait right here until I see that smile_  
 _That says we're us again_

 _Here I stand_  
 _With everything to lose_  
 _And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_  
 _Baby please, I'm reaching out_ for _you_  
 _Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_  
 _Let's be us_

 _Baby baby what would I do_  
 _I can't imagine life without you_

 _Here I stand_  
 _With everything to lose_  
 _And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_  
 _Baby please, I'm reaching out_ for _you_  
 _Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

 _Oh, here I am_  
 _I'm reaching out_ for _you_  
 _So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_  
 _Let's be us again_

 _Oh let's be us again_

The song ended, and Kara sat on her bed in shock…. Was Cat serious? Was this her finally coming back to Kara after all these years and saying that she had made a mistake? There were so many things that she wanted to say, but all she could think was this…

 **Kara:** Why now?

 **XXX**

Cat waited nervously and impatiently for the text to come through, and when it did, it wasn't at all what she'd expected… She'd expected outrage or disbelief… and in her wildest dreams acceptance… but never this.

 **My :** Why now?

Cat clenched her teeth. The nonchalant response was enough to kill her inside. It was almost as if Kara didn't care any longer, and that destroyed Cat. Sure, she'd messed up; but she had a very good reason… She'd just never really told Kara the whole truth because she knew Kara wouldn't see it the same way, that Kara would've fought for her, and Cat would have stayed.

But she couldn't have stayed… Kara deserved normalcy, and dating her boss was not going to provide that for her. Not at all, it'd cause speculation, and more importantly, it'd decrease any amount of professional credibility she'd made, they wouldn't see her as spectacular and talented reporter she was. She'd never win a Pulitzer, and everything she did would be because she 'slept her way to the top.' No one would ever take her seriously because they wouldn't see Kara's achievements as her own, and that was _not_ something Cat could allow to happen. Kara craved validity, she craved to prove herself, to show herself and the ones she loved that she was more than a Kryptonian and hero and Cat wanted her to have that. So, as much as it killed Cat, she dove.

She went off to Bhutan for a year, hoping that it'd give her some clear insight, when Olivia called to ask her to become the White House Press secretary, and that's when the idea to create GrantCo hit her like a freight train… She just didn't know what GrantCo would focus on… Gossip? No… That was beneath them both. It couldn't be the Superheroes either, that'd be a conflict of interest and put too much attention on Kara and the Supers… people might figure Kara's secret identity out; it's not that hard if you stare at her long enough… Which Cat did frequently.

Then a year into her run as Press Secretary, she came to the conclusion, that GrantCo would focus on the Government after she saw a terrible Scandal get covered up by the very people who committed it. She had managed to slip the scoop to Lois Lane (begrudgingly so,) and it was brought back to life, but that was where she saw her opportunity… She wouldn't let a single lie slip through the cracks of the government without being brought to light by Cat Grant herself.

GrantCo Media would be based in National City (so that Kara wouldn't be tempted to say no to Cat's offer) but have little plants throughout America; and in the future, other countries as well. The primary goal would be to prevent any falsities being passed off as truths to the general public. All governments needed transparency, and without that, there could never be peace.

Cat knew that not only would Kara love the idea of helping the world even more through her work as a journalist, but she'd also love the idea of owning half of the company and working along side Cat instead of beneath her… Now that Kara's proven herself as a capable reporter it wouldn't be as confusing about why Cat had chosen her to be her business partner instead of the likes of Lois Lane or Clark Kent. There'd be virtually no backlash now, and once Cat and Kara became business partners, their relationship going public would be scandal free. Kara would receive no harsh criticism about her promotions, since her entire career started after Cat had left National City and kicked off once she became White House Press Secretary and had absolutely on affiliation with CatCo Worldwide Media whatsoever.

There would be no power dynamic between the two. Besides the obvious Kryptonian physiology; they'd be respectable equals in every aspect, which would make their relationship a lot easier to manage than it had previously been.

Everything could work out, but only one thing remained a complication… Cat Grant had broken Kara Danvers' heart, and Kara Danvers might not want her back now.

She looked back at the text and cleared her throat. There was no reason to respond, any response that she could think up at the moment would be incredibly cryptic and Kara needed answers, which was good because she was sitting outside of CatCo waiting for its doors to open so she could come in and hopefully be allowed to have a word with Kara… preferably alone, but it was doubtful that would happen. Not only were the Kryptonian's friends dreadfully protective, but her older sister had a hit out on Cat the moment Kara's heart broke because Cat declared she needed a break from all things National City… which included their secret romance.

 **XXX**

CatCo had been graced with Kara Danvers' presence for a little over ten minutes before Cat finally got up the courage to get out of her TownCar and ascend the building to find her.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she entered the elevator that used to be only hers and Kara's but was currently filled with herself and five other people. She tried to regulate her breathing as the elevator finally reached the 40th story and she stepped out into the bullpen to see Kara and James talking animatedly about something in Kara's hands.

She froze as she was up-close and personal with the woman that had owned her heart for the past six years as the most gut-wrenching memory she had, overtook her mind.

 _"Kara, darling… We need to talk." Cat said solemnly as Kara entered the glass office._

 _Kara's face immediately became crestfallen as she closed the door behind her. "Cat, please… If this is because I brought up going public about us, I take it back. If you aren't ready I completely understand."_

 _Cat sighed, it_ _was_ _because Kara had brought that up, but not because she didn't want to become publicly and privately Kara Danvers' girlfriend… It was because she wanted to become publicly and privately Kara Danvers' wife… but she had realized the consequences for Kara were too great. She'd already lost her entire culture, heritage, race, and family… She didn't need to lose that last piece of herself that made her feel normal. That wasn't fair to her, and Cat couldn't be selfish enough to take it from her… She had to leave; it was the only way Kara could move on and make herself a well-known reporter, maybe someday she could come back and they could work this out once Kara had made herself known… until then Cat had to do the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, and break the love of her life's heart._

 _"Kara, please… can we go to the balcony? People are still here, and I don't want to risk them overhearing us." Cat asked stoically._

 _There were tears brimming Kara's eyes as she complied to Cat's request. It seemed like Kara knew where this conversation was headed, and it broke Cat's heart. She wanted more than anything to love Kara until the end of time, and with Kryptonian technology that was a very possibly feat, but she couldn't yet… Kara needed more from life than being deemed Cat Grant's lover that slept her way to the top of the food chain._

 _Once they were both on the balcony, Kara stood with her arms around her abdomen squeezing herself tightly, as she curled in on herself; it was almost as if Kara was shielding herself from Cat, and that made the older woman want to just jump off the balcony… But it would be of no use; Kara would catch her._

 _"P-please Cat, I'm sorry I suggested it… it's just that… We've been together for over a year now, and… I'm just so tired of not being able to hold you at work as well as in private." Kara begged, "If you don't want to go public I understand, and we don't have to."_

 _"Kara…"_

 _"I know that I've been really busy with the DEO lately too, and I'm sorry I promise I will make more time for you. I never mean to neglect you so much. You and Alex are the most important people in my life, and I promise that if you give me a chance to make it up to you I wi-"_

 _"Kara! Darling, please calm down." Cat interrupted._

 _Kara's mouth snapped shut aggressively as she nodded her head in acquiescence._

 _"Kara, I'm leaving," Cat said softly._

 _Kara whimpered. "I know you're leaving me Cat, that's why I'm begging you to stay. Just give me one last chance, please."_

 _Cat took Kara's hands into her own and squeezed them lovingly. "Darling, I'm leaving National City…"_

 _Kara's eyes widened. "Cat, no! You can't leave CatCo just because of me… I can resign as your assistant. I-I can go back to just being a waitress at Noonan's… it pays about the same."_

 _Cat chuckled at the little jab at the job, but her heart was still cracking with each passing moment. "NO, darling… I'm leaving National City because I've done all I can do here at CatCo, and it's time for me to explore other horizons."_

 _Kara seemed to relax. "So you and I are going to be long-distance for a while?" Kara added with a nod to herself. "That's fine, I would have preferred you had talked to me about this first, but with Cellphones and my superspeed and flying it shouldn't be that much different. I can still see you whenever we want."_

 _Cat frowned. "No, darling… National City has become a cage to me… I need to let it go…_ _All_ _of it."_

 _Kara's face quickly morphed from confusion, to realization, to devastation in a matter of nanoseconds. Tears began to fall from her face at a rapid pace and she yanked her hands back. "You're scared." Kara deadpanned. "I brought up becoming public and that scared you. That's okay, Cat… I can wait for you."_

 _Cat shook her head. "Kara, I don't want you to wait for me. I love you more than anything else on this planet, but I can't ask you to do that for me… I'm letting you go."_

 _"I DON'T WANT LET GO OF!" Kara cried out. She grabbed Cat by the waist and pulled the older woman into a tight embrace. "I love you! You love me! That's all that matters! We can get through anything."_

 _Cat wrapped her arms around the woman of steel and let the sobs overtake them both. "I have to leave, Kara… I have to. We will recover from this both and come out stronger, more independent women."_

 _Kara whimpered, and Cat could tell that Kara was resigning herself to the fate that Cat had chosen for them, but it still broke them both. As they stood on the balcony, in each other's arms, sobbing with each other, Cat vowed that as soon as Kara became a renowned journalist, she would do everything in her power to win her love back… even if it was in vain._

"Miss Grant?!" A voice called out to her from across the room, startling Cat from her reverie.

Cat shook her head to clear her mind as she focused on the woman responsible for her shock. "Miss Tessmacher!" Cat responded as she made her way to the younger woman's desk. "Is it at all possible for me to sneak into Mr. Olsen's office by any chance?"

Eve contemplated it for a moment, but when she looked back up and saw Cat's trademark 'I asked you nicely, but it wasn't a request' glare, she gulped and nodded her head.

Smirking triumphantly the founder of CatCo trotted into her former office.

When the doors closed behind her, two sets of eyes darted towards her; a pair of chocolate brown ones, and a pair of ocean blue ones that she'd gotten lost in countless times.

"Miss Grant?"  
"Cat!?"

They questioned in unison. Cat smiled nervously at the woman she loved, completely ignoring the existence of the man who'd gotten to kiss Kara first. "Kara, darling." She husked out.

Kara dropped her clipboard and rushed over to the older woman, embracing her tightly. "Oh my god. I missed you so much!" She whispered excitedly.

Cat embraced the reporter just as snugly. "Oh, darling. You have no idea how much I've missed you too." She breathed. "We've got a lot of catching up to do… Daily text conversations just don't cut it." She said as she pulled back slightly to smile at the woman in front of her. "But firstly, I wanted to talk to you about a business proposition."

Kara furrowed her brow. "Like, a story?"

Cat shook her head. "I'm moving back to National city in a little over a month, and I'd like it if you would help me with my new Media empire."

Kara's eyes widened. "You're starting a second CatCo?"

Cat made a 'so/so' gesture with her hand. "Of sorts," She says before explaining further. "But I want this one to be focused solely on the government, and keeping it as honest as we possibly can… CatCo is more focused on the big stories… I want us to be focused 100% on the government. Every branch, Executive, Legislative, and Judicial. Every level; Federal, State, and Local. Everything. I saw quite a few things happen that were hidden by different sectors, and they could have been potentially deadly had Olivia not gotten wind of them. Of course, I hope this to never happen again, but even if it doesn't happen in Washington, it could happen in several other parts of the government. With you by my side I'm sure you could help me take on the world."

"How would I be able to help you?" Kara asked confusedly.

Cat smiled at the adorable little crinkle she'd missed so terribly, and lifted one hand that held the reporter around her waist, and brushed the back of her index and middle fingers over the chiseled jawline she'd kissed fervently in the past. "By being an incredible reporter and editor."

"Editor!?" Kara asked, flabbergasted.

Cat smiled adoringly at the woman before her and nodded. "Head Editor, to be exact."

Kara's eyes brightened, and as they heard the door close behind them, signaling that James left the office. Kara sobered up. "Cat, you can't expect me to just… just…"

"I know," Cat admitted solemnly, releasing her hold on the woman before her.

"I-I mean.. you left, Cat. You left, and you broke my heart, and it took forever for me to be okay again." Kara said, her lips trembling.

Cat fought back her own tears as she nodded. "I know."

"You said we could be friends, Cat… **_FRIENDS!"_**

"I was wrong…" Cat said. "I was so, _so_ wrong, Kara _."_

Kara paused. "What?"

"I was an idiot… I shouldn't have said that. But I didn't leave because I was trapped. I didn't leave because I was scared, or because I didn't love you anymore. I left because when you asked me to go public I realized something. I didn't want to be your girlfriend." Kara's face fell, so Cat hurried up to finish her explanation. "I wanted to be your _wife_ and as many times I tried to convince myself that becoming a public couple with you wouldn't have any negative effects on you, I couldn't. Because if you came out as my girlfriend, and I promoted you to a position other than my assistant, you'd never be taken seriously. Your entire career would be ruined because everyone would think you got to where you were because you slept with me. I knew how much your career meant to you. I knew that it was the only part of your life, besides your sister, that made you feel at home on this planet, and I wasn't going to take that away from you… I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for hurting you the way that I did back then, but I am asking you to come work at GrantCo."

Kara hesitated for a moment, which caused Cat's heart to stop. "I forgive you." Kara said tearfully. "I understand why you did it; it doesn't stop the pain from knowing that you aren't mine anymore… but I understand." Kara said with a nod. "But… you have to know, I would have chosen you. Consequences be damned."

Cat's heart ached as she took her hands to cup Kara's cheeks. "I _am_ yours. I never stopped being yours. Not once."

Kara looked into Cat's eyes, her pools of cerulean searching for any sign of falsehood in the orbs of hazel. "S-so… what does this mean?"

Cat gulped, "It means, I'll always be yours."

Kara's breath hitched. "We need to talk more." She whispered, Cat nodded in agreement before Kara continued. "But people are beginning to stare at us outside, so I think we should move to my office. I have a non-see through door." She said with her bright smile.

Cat nodded eagerly as she took the Kryptonian's offered hand and kissed it before allowing said hand to pull her into the direction of the mentioned office.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Kara turned to face Cat. "Why not just buy back CatCo and refocus its attention?"

Cat shook her head. "I can't. It'd look like I'd been controlling it from behind the scenes the entire time I was Press Secretary and then CatCo's integrity will come into question. But also, because I want CatCo to eventually partner up with GrantCo on occasion."

Kara nodded her head. "I will join your team, but only if Lena is okay with it. I don't want her feeling as though I betrayed her."

Cat creased her brow. "Why would she feel betrayed?" She asked quizzically.

"Because I kind of influenced her into buying CatCo, and if I just walk away from it without talking to her first it would be like slapping her in the face."

Cat hummed in acknowledgment… That deed sounded a bit like something a _very wealthy_ admirer would do for their crush… Something a bit like jealousy swam in the bottom of the Press Secretary's stomach, but she ignored it. "I understand, darling."

Kara smiled. "I haven't heard you call me that in a while."

The older woman's heart melted at the smile sent her way. "You could hear me call you it much more often if you give me one last chance." She hid her nervousness as best she could, but she couldn't help the way her voice trembled slightly on the last word.

Kara closed the small distance between them. "How about we take this slow this time… I want to be with you, Cat… but I'm terrified you'll walk out again."

Cat nodded and stared at the reporter's lips through hooded eyes. "I understand, Darling." She whispered huskily. "But walking away last time almost ended me… I wouldn't survive a second time."

At that last statement, Kara captured Cat's lips with her own; sending shockwaves through Cat's entire body. The kiss was desperate, messy, and perfect. The older woman couldn't get enough of the reporter as she pulled her impossibly close and tightened kissed as fervently as possible. Cat pulled back slightly as the need for oxygen overtook her. She rested her forehead against Kara's and huffed out a laugh. "I thought you said we should take it slow?"

Kara chuckled. "We will.. after this." She smiled.

Cat smirked and shook her head, causing the Kryptonian's head to move along with hers. "Will you go out on a date with me, Kara Zor-El?"

Kara nodded. "Absolutely Catherine Grant," Kara responded before surging forward and connecting their lips once more.

As soon as their lips touched, there was a knock at the office door, and with a groan, they begrudgingly pulled apart.

Cat straightened her hair skirt and answered the door to find a very upset looking Lena Luthor on the other side.

"Ah. So the rumors are true! The woman who started it all came back to start it again!" Her tone was friendly to the average person, nut Cat and Lena were birds of a feather, and the older woman could tell that there was resentment in her tone.

She couldn't help herself as she smirked and countered her slight jab. "Oh, please, Dear. I never stopped. Just changed lanes for a while." She said. She could tell now, that Lena had feelings for Kara, and although she wanted to hate her for it, she couldn't… It was easy to fall in love with the young reporter… Honestly, it was impossible _not_ to fall in love with her. Practically everyone in national City was in love with her as either Kara Danvers, Supergirl, or both.

Kara came around and greeted Lena, and she watched their interaction closely as Lena asked questions, and she answered them for her. It was clear that Lena was head over heels in love with Kara, and it was even clearer that Kara had _some_ feelings for Lena… they just weren't substantial enough for either woman to realize at the moment. Cat hoped that they never grew, but if they did, and Kara wanted Lena kore, Cat would step back… the only thing that mattered to her, above all else, was Kara's happiness.

* * *

 **I really hope that you enjoyed! So pretty please let me know if you did! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex Danvers was a very protective older sister… Her baby sister was made of steel, but her heart was also made out of golden tinted glass…. Her heart was fragile, but large, which made her extremely vulnerable in a way most humans never could be. So, when she heard that the woman that'd broken her baby sister's heart was back, and had won Kara over with a simple request, Alex was furious.

Which is why she'd busted down Kara's loft door in a fit of rage. "KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" She screamed as she took in the sight before her… Lena Luthor was staring at her baby sister like she'd just driven a knife through her stomach… Strange, but she couldn't focus on that at the moment… There were more pressing matters. "YOU TOOK CAT GRANT BACK!?"

She watched as Kara folded in on herself as if she were ashamed that she disappointed Alex. "Alex, I love her…" She murmured.

Alex's heart clenched; Of course, Kara loved Cat… that woman had been there for her for so long, had been her girlfriend and friend for so long that it'd be impossible for someone with a heart as pure of Kara's to just let go of it. It infuriated her, because Cat had destroyed the Kryptonian before her, but it made sense. Cat Grant had taken outstanding care of Kara while they'd been together, and she wasn't quite sure why she'd abandoned Kara the way that she did, but she was almost confident that it wasn't with malicious intent.

She watched Lena as the brunette hugged Kara and snuck out of the apartment, and frowned. She recognized that pain in her eyes… It was the pain of being rejected… She'd felt it when she'd first kissed Maggie and Maggie had said that she only wanted to be friends… Then again when they'd broken up because they had different views on their future… But it seemed multiplied by a million in Lena's eyes… It seemed almost fatal.

She frowned deeper… Lena was a good person, a fantastic friend to Kara, and she'd make a decent girlfriend for her… A great one really, but Cat was all of those things also. Despite the fact that Kara's heart had been broken by the Press Secretary, Alex knew that Cat always would have Kara's best interest in mind. She still owed Cat a serious beat down for making her sister hurt for so long; she really didn't like the older woman either… But if Kara loved her still, and if Cat could prove that she'd never do anything to hurt Kara again, she'd back off… Until then, however, she was going to intimidate the media mogul like no other and be as distrustful as she possibly could be because NO ONE hurt Kara Danvers, and didn't feel the wrath of Alexandra Danvers in return.

She ached for Lena and hoped that if Cat messed up once more, Lena could swoop in and win Kara's heart, but she wasn't delusional, she knew that Kara's feelings for Cat were strong… But she did see the lingering looks Kara had shared with Lena… There was something there, was it as strong as what she had with the CatCo namesake? Not currently, but could it grow into it over time? Undoubtedly… If Kara ever realized for herself that her feelings for Lena existed, and marinated them.

All that mattered to Alex, however, was that Kara found someone that loved her just as vigorously as she loved them, and that the person she ended up with treated her like the Queen she was.

She looked at her little sister and shook her head… If Kara ended up choosing Cat, she might go after Lena herself.

 **XXX**

Lena sat in her living room, fighting back tears as she tried fruitlessly to focus on the show playing on her 90 inch flat screen.

Kara was on a date.

Kara was on a date with someone, that w _asn't_ Lena…

Kara was on a date with someone she was still in love with.

Kara was on a date with Cat fucking Grant.

She stifled back a sob as she finally lost the battle against her tears and they began to stream down her pale cheeks.

She'd lost the (very likely) only chance she'd ever have at being with the love of her life. She'd had three years to tell Kara that she was in love with her, and the CEO had chickened out every time; but the one time she had been bound and determined to tell the superhero how she felt, was the time Cat Grant had weaseled her way back into Kara's heart…

 _Of course_ , Cat's return had to happen the day Lena had finally grown enough confidence to admit her feelings to the reporter. Why wouldn't it? The universe had it out for her from the beginning. This was its way of reinforcing her belief's that no Luthor deserved love… Especially the love of someone as remarkable as Kara Danvers.

She remained on the couch, crying silently, and trying her hardest to watch the show before her. She managed to let out a halfhearted laugh at an idiotic pun made in the show, when her phone beeped, signaling that either Jess or Kara had texted her.

When she looked down at the screen, it was confirmed that it was the former.

 **Kara** **❤∞:** Thank you for stopping by earlier!  
I can't wait to gush all about this date together!  
It's going to be so great!

 **Lena:** Of course, darling! I just wanted to check in!  
I do hope that your Date goes well, and I intend to get all  
of the saucy details! ;)

She sent the message as she ignored the ache in her chest. Knowing that the deep love she had for Kara was unreciprocated caused her some of the most potent pain imaginable… But who could blame the blonde? She was a Super, practically a goddess. She stood for hope, and love, and light, when Lena was a Luthor, and the opposite of all things positive. She was a demon; she stood for hate, and fear, and depressing darkness… How could Kara ever fall in love with someone like her?

She scoffed for a moment as she realized that Kara had chosen the Queen of All Media instead of the Queen of All Technology… Even if the older woman were a self-made billionaire and the most notorious feminist alive, she'd still hurt Kara in a way that Lena could never dream of doing, which meant that Lena could hate her… She already did.

Cat Grant was a strong, accomplished, and very inspirational woman, but Lena? Well, although she was the opposite of Kara, she was still Strong, courageous, and she loved Kara with the brute force of a thousand hurricanes. She'd do anything to see the Superhero smile. She'd do anything to make Kara adore her… But she'd never, ever hurt her.

Cat did… Which made her worse than a Luthor, and that wasn't something Lena could wrap her head around…

Lena was a Luthor, which meant that she was automatically labeled as bad…. But Cat Grant breaks the most amazing person in all of existence's heart, and she was still allowed to have her? She was still idolized? How was that, in _any_ way, fair?

If Kara gave Lena the chance, the CEO would give her everything she ever dreamed of… but instead, she was forced to watch her love Cat from the sidelines as she played the part of the ever-loyal best friend that supported her very terrible decision.

Cat Grant broke Kara Danvers' heart; which made Lena hate her…. That's what the brunette let herself believe at least. It totally had nothing to do with the fact that Lena was **_INSANELY_** jealous of the older woman…

Sure, Cat and Kara had been happy before the Queen of All Media randomly decided to up and leave her multi-billion-dollar company… And sure, Lena had bought said company for Kara (and to spite the former owner of CatCo - _Haha! I stole your company, and now I'm going to steal your girl-)_ but that didn't change the fact that whether they went through a cold war with each other or not, Kara's happiness was the most important thing in this situation… Something that Lena was worried about trusting Cat with again; last time she was entrusted with Kara's heart she'd shattered it… and that was something Lena couldn't let happen no matter what she thought of the older woman.

Cat had some nerve to just walk back into Kara's life and ask for a second chance when Lena hadn't even gotten one chance to make Kara happier than she'd ever been before; because if Lena had gotten the chance, she'd have cherished it, and never needed a second chance… She'd do everything in her power to earn the right to be loved by Kara Danvers. She loved her, with everything she had. She may be a Luthor and the antithesis of a Super… But she'd still not have hurt Kara the way that the Media Matriarch had… That said something, didn't it?

She may not be worthy of Kara Danvers… But Cat Grant was even less meritorious of the Kryptonian's love because she hadn't realized how precious it was the first time, and had taken it for granted.

 **Kara❤∞:** You're the best, Lee. I'll come over tonight afterward,  
and we can have a movie night! I'm so excited!

Lena's heart skipped a bit at the image of Kara in pajamas on her couch, cuddled up into her side, and her heart unclenched just a bit knowing that Kara hadn't planned on staying the night with Cat.

 **Lena:** Won't you be staying the night with Catherine?

 **Kara❤∞:** We are taking things slow… I'm still very hurt, and I  
need time to get through it. Plus, I don't sleep with someone  
on the first date! :P

Lena relaxed just a minuscule amount after reading Kara's declaration… At least Kara was being cautious. Maybe, if they were going slow, Lena could admit her feelings for Kara after all… and maybe, just maybe, Kara would be receptive to them, and reconsider her relationship with the Queen Of All Media… It was a long shot, but _god_ did she hope that it would work.

 **Lena:** Two very smart ideas, darling. I knew you were  
a smart one.;)

 **Kara❤∞:** Lena, you're so dorky. :P I will text you later!  
Cat just got here! See you tonight!

Lena smiled sadly at the text… But she'd made up her mind; come Hell or high water, Kara Danvers would learn the truth about Lena Luthor's feelings for her; and although she was terrified of the consequences, Lena would fight for her. Because she was worth it, and through her little mental argument with herself, she'd realized that although she was a Luthor, Kara could still do worse… she currently was.

So, with hope renewing itself in her heart, she sent a reply to Kara.

 **Lena:** See you tonight, Kara. I can't wait.

* * *

I love that you guys are taking sides in this story, that's obviously what I thought was going to happen, and I encourage it... But I need to go ahead and make it known that **I will not be tolerating the hate towards either ship any longer...**

I write fanfiction to entertain people, and for fun... I do not write it for the readers to hate on the ships that I actually love.

I tagged both ships in hopes that this wouldn't be an issue, but unfortunately, it has been (on both sides) and if it continues, I will be forced to take this story down... I love this story, I love this plot, and I was extremely excited to share this with the world, but the hate is heartbreaking to me.

EITHER ship could be the ending (like I said in the tags), I haven't decided yet which one Kara will be with, but if the hate continues I will have to delete this story because although I like this plot, it isn't worth the hate. So please, stop the ship hating...


	4. Chapter 4

Cat steadied her breathing and tried to calm down her racing heart as she exited the elevator on Kara's floor. She'd been through this routine a million times, but this was the first time in three years that it'd be happening again, and it had to go flawlessly or else it would also be the last time it ever occurred.

She turned the corner and walked down the hallway until she reached Kara's door. She raised her hand, preparing to knock, but before she could do so, one of only two women that could make Cat's knees shake in fear opened the door… and not the one she had expected. "Agent Danvers…" Cat squeaked out as the eldest Danvers sister focused a glare at her.

Alex stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Kara's fixing her hair. While she's doing that I need to talk to you."

Cat gulped but tried her hardest to feign indifference. "I assure you, that I will never hurt Kara again." She said curtly, although she didn't know why she tried, she knew her word alone would never be enough for the Secret Agent.

Alex nodded and continued stepping towards Cat, forcing the older woman to back up until she collided with the wall opposite Kara's door. "I know it won't." Alex seethed as she stood nose-to-nose with the Press Secretary. "Because if it does, I will break every bone in your body."

Alex's tone was stone cold and left no doubt that she genuinely would hurt Cat in unthinkable ways if she did anything to cause Kara pain again. She swallowed at the lump in her throat and nodded. "If I ever hurt Kara again, you wouldn't have to worry about it," Cat admitted. "Because if I hurt Kara again, I must've died."

Alex furrowed her brow in confusion, but the fury in her eyes remained.

"Because over my dead body would I ever hurt that goddess of a sister you have. She's the love of my life, Alex."

Alex's brows remained crinkled, and this time Cat couldn't help herself, "You know dear, a little bit of Botox and you'll never have to worry about that ungodly wrinkle in your forehead ever again." She smirked.

It seemed that trying to lighten the mood was the wrong choice because within a nanosecond the agent forcefully turned her around, slammed her into the wall, and pinned her arms painfully behind her back. She pressed herself firmly against Cat's back and whispered threateningly into the older woman's ear. "This isn't the time for you to be a sarcastic bitch, _Catherine_." The Agent growled. "I trusted you with my baby sister's heart once before, and I never do that lightly." She seethed. "So, when you broke it, imagine my anger… especially when you had run off the next day, and I couldn't finish that shovel talk we had when you first started seeing her. This is me telling you that if you hurt her again, disappearing won't be an option for you this time."

Cat clenched her jaw in pain when Alex tightened the already painful pin she had her arms in. "If I hurt her, you are welcome to torture me in whatever way you wish." She grunted out. And it was true; if she hurt Kara again, she wouldn't even try to hide from the DEO Agent, she'd graciously wait in her apartment and await the wrath of the most protective older sister she'd ever seen because she'd deserve it. She'd deserve every type of pain known to mankind if she hurt Kara again… she probably already deserved it now.

She looked over her shoulder to meet her girlfriend's sister's eyes and saw that there was an internal battle going on behind the Agent's hazel orbs before a look of awe and acceptance flashed over her face. After a brief look of conflict, she nodded curtly before Kara's door swung open and Alex immediately released the blonde woman from her menacing hold. "Alex! What were you doing to her!?" Kara asked wrathfully.

Cat watched as Alex floundered for an answer and hoped that what she did next would win her a brownie point or two with the elder Danvers sister. "She was teaching me a self-defense move. You can't always be there, Darling." Cat fibbed convincingly.

Kara paused fir a moment as she looked between the two women before her. "Oh," She said awkwardly before beaming at them. "Well okay then!" She said excitedly.

 **XXX**

Cat was a nervous wreck for most of the ride to the restaurant. Kara looked gorgeous in the deep-red sundress that she was wearing. They sat in the back of the Town Car, each on their own side. She tentatively placed her hand closer to Kara's and watched as Kara's hand retreated to her lap. Cat's heart sank at the silent rejection, but she nodded to herself, knowing that she'd done this to herself, and fearing that they'd never be the same as they once were. She inhaled sharply (but quietly) and swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly slid her hand back to herself, but before it reached her side, Kara's hand quickly grabbed her hand as if she were afraid she was going to change her mind if she didn't hurry up and do it.

Shocked, Cat looked at Kara, who was smiling timidly at the Older woman. Cat smiled back, feeling the hope rise once in her once more, and the butterflies regain their fluttering movements in her chest and abdomen.

She knew that she didn't deserve Kara, and was shocked that the Kryptonian had so readily forgiven Cat for the sins she'd committed against her, but she would work to be worthy of this second chance she been blessed with. And she'd work even harder to make Kara happy for as long as the reporter would allow her to do so.

 **XXX**

Three hours later, there was a knock at Lena's door. The CEO let out a shuttering breath before checking herself in the mirror once more and opening the door. She beamed as she saw Kara standing at her entrance with a wide grin on her face. "Kara! I was beginning to think you'd stood me up!" She joked.

Kara twirled around in her dress and giggled. "No! I'd never do that!" She said sincerely as she walked past the thresh hold and into the foyer. "I just couldn't step away from Cat. I'd almost forgotten the way she makes me feel."

Lena's heart dropped, and her stomach felt as if it were going to hurl every single thing she'd ever eaten into outer space… Cat. Cat fucking Grant was responsible for the effervescent smile on Kara's face. It killed her to know that the woman who'd been the cause of that smile's disappearance for over a year and a half was now, once again, causing it. "The date went well, I suppose?"

Kara nodded as she wrapped Lena up in her arms. "It went extraordinarily! I feel like I can fly into the sun! Well, I mean… I already _could_ do that… It would actually strengthen me… but, you know what I meant…"

Lena couldn't stop her smile at the Kryptonian's adorable rambling…Even when she was jubilated, Kara was her bumbling mess of herself. It hurt to know that she wasn't the cause of Kara's exuberance, but at least Kara w _as_ exuberated… That was all that mattered. "Kara, Kara, calm down. I know what you meant."

The reporter grinned, and she lifted them both off the ground and swirled them around before landing them on the couch with Lena tucked into Kara's side. "I just never realized how stupid I was to let her go without a fight, Lena… Sure she'd wanted to leave, but only to give me an opportunity to prove myself before we went public, and she knew that if she told me, I'd have fought her, and told her it wasn't worth the breakup. But I'm older now, and I see her point… It _would_ have ruined my Career… but now that I'm more popular than Lois and Clark combined because of my piece about the alien registry, it wouldn't look as bad. I understand her reasoning, and I'm glad that she's back, I just…"

Lena's interest peaked at Kara's hesitance. She rubbed her thumb gently over the back of Kara's hand. "You just…?" She urged.

"I just wish that she hadn't thought that breaking up with me was the only option…We could have waited to go public until I was a more successful reporter, you know?"

Lena nodded, glad that Kara could see the flaw in Cat's actions. "Yes, I do. Her thought process about her plan still baffles me. If she loved you as much as she says she does, don't you think that she would have figured out a way to save your relationship while still allowing you to pursue your dream career?" Lena realized immediately what she had said, and how terrible she had sounded… She saw the love Cat had for Kara just in the way she looked at the reporter, so to say that she didn't love Kara was unfair, but to say that she didn't deserve Kara? That _was_ fair.

She looked at Kara and saw the fury in her eyes, and instantly regretted everything she had just said. She was about to backpedal when Kara spoke. "Lena, I know that she hurt me, and I know that she's not exactly the easiest person to understand, but you don't know her the way that I do." The brunette could tell that Kara was trying to hold back her anger by the way that her muscles were tense as she spoke. "I know she loves me, and Alex has made sure that I understand that I have to be guarded around her for a while… But it's incredibly hard to do when as soon as she touches me my skin sets on fire. Every single emotion that I felt for her before has only been maximized. I just… I want my best friend right now, my _supportive_ best friend, because Alex isn't against nor supportive of, my decision, and I just need to be able to share this with someone."

Lena smiled tightly as she snuggled in further to Kara and nodded. Kara needed her as a friend, and she would let Kara have her... however she needed her. "Of course, Kara… I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, I really am… It's just that her decision still infuriates me."

Kara wrapped her arm around her best friend and nodded. "I know, Lee… It does me too sometimes." She admitted sadly. "I'm still worried, and I'm still being cautious, but I can't stop smiling like an idiot every time I think about her. I love her, Lena. I never stopped."

Lena couldn't stop the immense jealousy as she ripped away from Kara and ran to the bathroom, wiping furiously at her eyes as tears began to once again spew from them. Hearing Kara speak about someone else that way was too much. _She_ wanted to be the one Kara loved. _She_ wanted to be the cause of Kara's elated moods/ _She_ would never hurt Kara. _She_ would have figured out a way for Kara to be able to keep her job _and_ her if she had been in Cat's shoes three years ago. _She_ was better for Kara… She just was.

She slammed the door to the bathroom behind her and fell to the floor, trying to muffle her sobs with the sleeve of her shirt, but knowing it was useless with Kara's super hearing. _Why am I so fucking weak? She needs me, just no the way I need he.r.. why do I have to be so selfish? Am I really just another Luthor after all?_

There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Lena let out another sob as she heard the small voice of Kara Danvers ring through. "Lena? D-did I say something wrong?"

 _YES!_ She wanted to scream. _YOU LOVE HER AND NOT ME! How can't you see how madly in love with you I am!? You already own my goddamn soul!_ Instead, she settled for silence but should have known that ignoring Kara wasn't an option as she heard the door knob bust out of the door and watched the lock fall to the floor as Kara entered the bathroom.

"Oh, Lee, what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked softy as she dropped to her knees and scooped the brunette into her lap. She cradled her as if she were a toddler who'd just woken her mother in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare and began to rock her. "Shhhh. It's okay, Lee. I'm right here."

Lena let out another strangled sob and looked up into the cobalt eyes boring down on her. "I love you." She whispered.

Kara smiled sadly at her crying friend. "I love you too, Lee." She said.

Lena shook her head and went for broke. "No, Kara… I love you… Like… Like this." She said before she leaned up and kissed Kara's lips.

* * *

This was sort of a short Chapter, I know, and I apologize... But I will make it up to you, I promise!

How do you think Kara is going to react to Lena's confession?

 **Let me know if you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lena felt Kara stiffen once their lips touched, and although that almost destroyed her right there, she kept going… She knew this might be the biggest mistake of her life, but she was desperate to portray just how much she loved Kara with that one kiss. Mainly if it was the only kiss, she'd ever get.

But then she felt logic take over her mind, and she realized exactly what she was doing as Kara finally yanked away from her and stared at her with a terrified expression on her face. Everything came crashing down around the CEO, and all she could feel were guilt, fear, and rejection. "Kara… I-,"

Kara shook her head, eyes wide. "Lena… Y-you had three years…"

Lena wasn't expecting that response; she was expecting Kara to be repulsed, and angry, not… this. "I'm so sorry, Kara. That's not at all how I had wanted to tell you. Please, can we just put this all behind us? Move forward as if this never happened?"

"No," Kara said firmly, shaking her head, "Because I can't just hide this from Cat. I'm dating her now, Lena. I have a girlfriend, and you… You _kissed_ me. Now, what am I supposed to do?"

Lena swallowed. "Well, you could pretend it never happened after you tell Cat." She offered weakly, the little sprout of hope she had for this to turn out well completely depleted. "Or you could do what I deserve, and take yourself away from me… But I need to know, Kara… Why her? Why not me?" She decided to go for broke. It was time that Kara saw all of her options, she'd been too cowardly before, but now that she might lose Kara anyway, she'd play all of her cards and hope that she came out with the upper hand against Cat. "I've never left your side, I'd never dream of hurting you, I'm younger, and I've been your best friend for the past three years. I've loved you from the second you chose to believe in me. You're all that I can think about, Kara… I _can't_ just be your best friend, I know that you feel something for me, so why not give us a chance? Why not let us grow into something amazing, unstoppable? I know that you have a Kryptonian element that can make humans as impenetrable as Kryptonians. I know that's how Lois hasn't aged in the past twelve years. She and Clark both look twenty-five when they're… what? At least forty… So, I know that this is possible for you and Cat, but it's also possible for you and I… Cat is old enough to be your mother, Ka-,"

"Are you even listening to yourself right now!?" Kara interrupted exasperatedly. "First, you attack me with a kiss unexpectedly, knowing that I _just_ got back with the woman I've been pining for, for _years_ , and then you go in and act like being with her is wrong because you're the _what_ … better choice?!"

Lena once again realized, that her desperateness made her seem heartless (and now vindictive) and tried her hardest to fix her mistakes. "No! Kara, please, that's not what I meant by it, I just…" She cuts off with a sigh, not sure what to say now that she'd messed things up so horrifically. "I love you, Kara… Seeing you with her, it kills me. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for so long, and just as I was about to, Cat had come back. I know that I went all about this wrong, but I know you feel something for me, so, please… Choose me, because being your best friend isn't enough for me, not anymore… I know I don't deserve you, I inadvertently killed Sam, made Ruby an orphan (sans your sister), my mother and I forced your ex-boyfriend off of the planet, and I didn't have as much faith in you as I should have, in the beginning. I'm extremely flawed, and insecure and I will be the neediest girlfriend that will require thousands of reassurances a day, but I will never hurt you the way that Cat did… So, please, Kara… choose me."

Kara gritted her teeth together. "Lena, I am with Cat, and I hate that me being with her hurts you, you're my best friend, and I love you dearly, but I can't give you what you need."

Lena saw the tears in Kara's eyes. Saw the pain that Lena had caused her, and it killed her in ways she'd never imagined possible… She thought that a rejection from an angry or disgusted Kara would kill her, but this? A _devastated_ Kara delivering the rejection? This made Lena want to drink herself into a coma and never wake up.

"Kara, I'm so sorry." She croaked out, hating herself for causing the goddess before her so much pain.

Kara shook her head, visibly swallowing before walking to the bathroom door. "I should go."

Lena began to panic. Had she just ruined the most important relationship of her life? "Kara, no… Please, I'm sorry."

"I have to tell Cat what happened…" Kara said monotonously. "She deserves to know."

 **XXX**

Cat sat in her hotel room, smiling from ear-to-ear as she continuously replayed the events from her (second) first date with Kara. IT had gone well, they'd held hands, flirted, talked, laughed, and Kara even brought up the co-owner proposal and what their relationship would be like at the office. They'd agreed, that after the first issue of GrantCo News was public, they'd go public with their relationship. That wouldn't be for about another six months, so that gave them plenty of time to work out their relationship issues, and to see if Kara genuinely wanted to be with her again. But from the way Kara kissed her at the end of the night, it seemed like she definitely wanted to be with her.

Cat smiled as she touched her lips as she remembered the lingering feeling of Kara's luscious lips against her own. But then, there was a startling thud on the terrace that caused Cat to jerk towards the noise and face a crying Supergirl. Immediately her stomach dropped, and her heart began to shatter. Whoever or whatever caused Kara to ache like this would undoubtedly face the wrath of Cat Grant. "Kara? Darling, what's wrong?"

Kara dropped to her knees in front of Cat, and wrapped her arms around the older woman's legs, and rested her head on Cat's midsection. "I'm so sorry, Cat." She cried.

The Press Secretary's brows furrowed in confusion. "Whatever for, sweetie? You've done absolutely nothing wrong. Tonight, was lovely, and very successful. What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

"I swear I didn't instigate it… I mean, sure while you were gone I thought about the 'what ifs', but then it never seemed possible because well, I'm just a reporter and not a billionaire too, and then my wildest dreams came true and you came back and I never thought it would happen, but then it did, and I froze, but I swear I didn't return it!" Kara sobbed out.

Cat's heart clenched, Kara's ramblings made absolutely no sense, but it was clear that something had happened that absolutely devastated Kara. "Sweetheart, please stand up… I don't like you lowering yourself in front of me like this… It feels so wrong if anyone should be on their knees begging for forgiveness it should be me for being so stupid in the past and leaving."

At Cat's insistence, Kara stood before her but refused to make eye contact. "But I messed up."

Cat's heart fell to the floor, cracking in an instant. Had Kara had a lapse in judgment and slept with someone? "Y-you did?" She asked, swallowing at the lump in her throat.

Kara nodded, her face contorting into an expression of utter heartache and devastation. "I didn't mean to, Cat… I swear to god I didn't! She was just so sad and broken, so I scooped her up and held her and then she said she loved me, and kissed me, and I froze! I was just so confused, all the times I flirted with her, and she never returned the favor, so I gave up thinking about it, and accepted the role of being her best friend, and then everything happened with Sam and then Alex adopting Ruby, and Mon-El, and it all just seemed so clear, that she only wanted me as a best friend…"

Cat's heart was aching; her stomach was churning… Kara was talking about Lena Luthor. The intelligent, strong, independent and successful multi-billionaire that not only bought her company but apparently came very close to getting her girl as well. "Do you want to be with her?" Cat asked with a shaky voice. Her heart was about to die inside her chest, but she still refused to cry in front of Kara.

"I-," Kara paused. "I _did_ but… now you're back!" Kara said confused. "Please, Cat… I'm so sorry."

Cat rose her hand and shook her head. She was slowly dying inside as she fought back her own tears, but she would **_not_** have Kara blaming herself for another's actions. "You don't have to apologize, Kara… You did nothing wrong, I was gone, you caught feelings for her, and I can't blame you. She's a young, strong, independent woman who could give you the world. Then I came back and just hoped that everything could go back to normal… I love you, and as much as it kills me to say this, I have no right to stop you from being with her if she's who you truly want. I abandoned you, and I-,"

"STOP!" Kara yelled. "You did what you thought was right… You were _wrong_ , but you had my best interest at heart… _Of course_ , it killed me, and I tried to move on, but I never stopped loving you, Cat. IT's just…"

"Lena's been here for quite some time now and you hate that you might have to hurt her." Cat concluded.

Kara nodded, and Cat could see the pain in her eyes. "I-I don't know if I love her, but I want to figure it out, and that's not fair to you… Being with you, while also wanting to be with someone else? That's disgusting of me, and I don't know what to do… I love you so damn much, Cat… You're amazing, and it astounds me the things you've accomplished. I don't want to leave you, but at this point, it seems as though I have to… Wanting two people at once is just… not morally acceptable."

"It was on Krypton though, wasn't it? Maybe it's just a natural thing… I've been in this boat before, Darling… Clark wanted me, but he also wanted Lois… I just didn't want him enough to compete with Lois."

Kara frowned and nodded her head. "Right."

"Before you break up with me, can I speak to the Luthor?" Cat asked. She had an idea and only hoped that Kara would be patient for a bit longer.

"Her name is Lena, Cat…" Kara warned as she sniffled and wiped her tears.

Cat wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian and kissed her gently. "Right…" She said softly. "Would you mind if I spoke to _Lena_ before you decide to break up with me? I know I absolutely deserve this, it's the universe's way of showing me just how badly I screwed this up, but… Will you allow me to do this? If I'm unsuccessful I won't try to force you to stay, I will slip into my former row of 'close friend that is unconditionally in love with you', and I won't try to do anything you aren't willing to… But just give me this one chance?"

Kara frowned. "Cat, please don't. I know you're upset with her, but bullying her isn't going to-,"

"I promise you I am not going there to scorn her. I want to have a discussion with her." Cat vowed.

Kara seemed to contemplate for a minute and then finally nodded in acquiescence. "No bullying her, Cat… She's already had a hard enough life; she doesn't need you adding on to it. I mean, you have every right to be upset with her, she kissed your girlfriend, but still… she regrets it, Cat. I could see it on her face."

Cat made an 'x' across her chest. "I promise." She said. Although she didn't believe that Lena regretted kissing Kara… _No one_ could regret kissing her, no matter the circumstance.

Kara smiled faintly at her. "I'll see you at my loft whenever you're done?" Kara asked.

Cat nodded, and with one last kiss, Kara flew off into the night sky.

 **XXX**

She hated herself. That was all it was. She hated herself so much that she did things that could destroy her in an instant and ruin her life all over again. That was the only conclusion Lena could come up with as to why she would do something as stupid as kissing Kara when she just got back with her ex… She'd lost her now, and as much as it destroyed her to realize that, it didn't surprise her. She fucked everything up, no matter how well it was going because, after all, she was a Luthor.

As she sat on her balcony, hoping in vain that Kara might drop by and admit that she wanted her too, she couldn't help the tears that continued to fall ever since Kara had flown away from her. "I'm so fucking stupid." She whispered to herself.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her merlot, a knock sounded at the door, and she bolted up towards it, ready to face Kara and beg for forgiveness. As she reached the door, prepared to drop to the ground and kiss the Kryptonian's feet, in a plea for a second chance, her face fell, and she tried to slam the door in the woman on the other side's face. "You kissed my girlfriend," Cat said, in a snarky tone as she jammed her foot in the door, successfully stopping it from closing. "It seems we both have put her in a horribly inconvenient situation," She continued as she managed to squeeze her way into the apartment. "But I think I know a way to make this easier for her without _completely_ destroying our hearts in the process."

Lena stopped moving as she processed the words that fell from Cat's mouth. She thought that Cat had come over there to stake her claim on Kara, but it seemed as if she was trying to… _compromise_. What the fuck was happening? "W-what?" She asked, as the uninvited intruder poured herself a glass of Lena's good scotch and made herself comfortable on _Lena_ 's couch. She gritted her teeth, and Cat looked up at her and smirked.

"Am I annoying you, dear? Am I taking over _your_ things without permission?" Cat asked with a smirk.

Lena heard Cat's _real_ statement loud and clear… Kara was hers, and Lena had no right to do what she'd done tonight. "Yes." She forced out calmly through a clenched jaw.

Cat nodded and continued to sip her drink. "Well, Lena, you're going to have to get used to sharing, because if you don't, we're both going to lose Kara."

Lena furrowed her brows _WHAT!?_

At Lena's obvious confusion Cat sighed. "I'm not one to share," Cat said bluntly. "But I made a terrible mistake three years ago that destroyed both mine and Kara's hearts, and in that time she began to develop feelings for you. For some reason, our dear oblivious little alien thought that you didn't reciprocate and gave up on pursuing you. She'd buried her feelings successfully enough that she forgot about them, and then I came back, and her feelings for me -which she _hadn't_ forgotten about- resurfaced, and she agreed to be my girlfriend again… _but_ you kissed her in a heated jealous breakdown, and her feelings for you have now resurfaced, and she wants to see where they go, but because she wants us _both_ , she's got it in her head that she shouldn't have either of us. I disagree because I think that if you love her as much as I think you do, you'd be willing to let her have us both… at least until she makes her final decision."

Lena's mind was swirling…Kara w _anted_ her!? Her stomach began to fill with butterflies at the thought of being able to hold Kara the way she'd been dreaming about for years. "Sh-she wants me?"

Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Keep up with the program, dear…"

Lena smiled brightly for a moment, but then her stomach twisted at what Cat was implying. "Are you… Suggesting a polyamorous relationship? Because, I'm sorry, Cat but I'm not into yo-,"

"Absolutely not." Cat cut off before Lena finished. "You and I are not going to have any romantic contact with each other or _anyone else_ but Kara. I only want her. If you or I go and touch or flirt with anyone else but Kara, that'd be cheating on Kara. If she goes out and touches or flirts with anyone else but one of us, it'd be cheating on _both_ of us. I'm not one for sharing, but we did this to ourselves."

Lena thought over everything Cat had just laid out for her. She could have Kara. Touch Kara, hold Kara, **_kiss_** Kara, all she had to do was share… for now, at least. "And this wouldn't be permanent? Just until one of us wins her over enough for her to dump the other?"

Cat nodded. "Absolutely." She said before finishing her glass. "I'm not one to share, but I'm also not one to repeat my mistakes twice, so I'm not letting Kara go without an immense fight. I'm also not one to walk away from a challenge… Are _you_ , Miss Luthor?"

Lena thought for a moment, weighed her options, and then decided all within ninety seconds. She rose her head, met Cat's eyes and offered her hand. "No, no I'm not."

Cat smirked and nodded as she took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "May the best woman win."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please let me know what you thought?**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lena nervously followed Cat to the door of Kara's apartment. She was nervous, beyond nervous, really… What if Kara shot down the idea of dating her and Cat until she decided which one made her happier? What if she changed her mind altogether and just wanted to stay with Cat? Or worse yet, what if Kara _did_ decide to date them both, but still chose cat in the end? All of those were highly probable. Cat had the upper hand, Kara was still head over heels for the older woman, she was powerful, strong, smart, (not as smart as Lena… but wiser, for sure.) confident, and sexy… Sure Lena knew she was attractive, but she still was incredibly shy about it; Cat knew it and owned it without going overboard… She wore it just right. Plus, she wasn't a Luthor… Lena was. Could Kara even look past that? What would happen if they ever kissed again and Kara didn't feel anything? Her attraction to Lena could easily just be lust… Which would be understandable, lots of people are attracted to their best friends… Right? Because… she always had.

Cat was also nervous as she walked towards the door of her girlfriend's apartment… What if Kara had decided that she didn't want Cat any longer? That she wanted to give Lena a try and not worry about Cat's fragile heart that had been delicately held in Kara's hands for the past six years? It would make sense… Cat had hurt Kara so terribly that she wouldn't blame Kara for throwing her off the CatCo building and deciding to not even worry about catching her this time. She hated herself for being stupid and hurting Kara the way that she had, and she wouldn't blame Kara for doing the same thing. But there were even more reasons that Kara could choose Lena over her. Lena was younger, more fit, smarter, and just as rich as Cat, and now that she owned CatCo a _nd_ L-Corp, it'd only be a matter of years before her net worth grew substantially higher than Cat's own…which would mean that Lena could buy Kara her own damn country if she wanted to. To top it off, Lena had been at Kara's side the entire time Cat had abandoned her, which gave her the upper hand. She was sure that the brunette now knew things that not even Cat did. So, all-in-all, Lena _certainly_ had a chance… a _very high_ chance, of winning Kara's affections; without much effort. So, if Kara agreed to the polygamous relationship, through all the torturous jealousy Cat knew she would feel, she would fight tooth and nail to win Kara's heart.

She took a deep breath, as she stepped in front of the loft's door and looked at Lena. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once she opens the door, it's the point of no return…" She asked the Luthor challengingly.

Lena smirked. "What's the matter, Cat? Afraid I'm going to be the reason your heart breaks?" She asked with a false bravado that she learned to use as a child while being verbally abused by Lillian.

Cat scoffed, feigning total confidence… They were both determined to hide their nerves from the other. "Please, dear… I've won her love once when I didn't deserve it; I'm certain that I can do it once more." She lied through her teeth.

Lena scoffed, her hatred for the older woman growing stronger by the minute. "Then why aren't you knocking already?" She countered.

"Well, I don't see you knocking either, dear," Cat smirked, earning an indignant huff from Lena as Cat rose her hand and knocked hesitantly on the door.

Within a nanosecond, the door swung open, and they both smiled brightly at the Kryptonian behind the door. "C-Cat? Lena? W-what're you _both_ doing here?" Kara asked.

"Well, I was invited, this one just followed along," Cat said with a mischievous grin as she gestured to Lena.

Lena let out a noise of disbelief before Cat continued. "Actually, we both came to talk to you, about an… arrangement." The older woman said.

Kara's brows furrowed. "A-arrangement?"

Cat and Lena both nodded nervously.

"What kind of an arrangement?"

"The kind that benefits us all…well, until you decide." Lena replied.

Kara still stood at the door not having invited either of them in and looking utterly flabbergasted. "Darling, may we come in?" Cat gestured towards the living room. "So that we can discuss this further?"

Kara looked at her incredulously and stepped aside, allowing them both to come in. Cat could tell that her lover was worried, so she offered her a comforting hand on her shoulder as she made her way into the loft.

Lena entered right after Cat, refusing to make eye contact with Kara, still obviously refusing to make eye contact with the reporter, due to her overwhelming guilt about the way she had acted towards Kara earlier that day. She remembered when Kara had told her about the way Winn had treated her after he assaulted her with a kiss, and she hated that she put Kara in that same predicament. Whether Kara would be okay with dating her or not, she was determined to fix her mistakes, and never put Kara in another unfair position like the one she had already caused, again.

She sat down on the couch that Cat had sat down in, leaving an entire cushion between them, and then stared at her folded hands in her lap, terrified of the outcome of this conversation. Kara sat on the coffee table, arms crossed over her chest, as she looked curiously at them. "Both of your hearts are pounding relentlessly. What's going on?"

Lena let out a shaky breath as she tried, and failed, to make eye contact with Kara. "First, before we get into any of this, I just wanted to apologize again, Kara… I shouldn't have done what I did, and I regret it tremendously." Lena said earnestly, finally making eye contact with Kara, heart shattering when Kara's eyes remained guarded… of course, they were, why wouldn't they be after she had sexually assaulted her the way that she had?

Kara clenched her jaw and then nodded. "We will get passed it, Lena… But I'm flummoxed as to why you both are here right now." She said as she turned her attention to her only official girlfriend at the moment.

"Because we both love you and want you to be able to decide who you want to be with, _fairly_. You don't deserve to be single and heartbroken because we both fucked up. At this point neither one of us deserve you, and it's a miracle that you're even interested in either of us. I abandoned you and broke you heart in a way that I want to punch myself for, and Lena here… well, she let her feelings for you take a backseat until it was too late, and then snapped and sexually assaulted you without thinking… So, my love, neither of us deserve to be with you, but if you give us, _both_ a chance, we will fight for you."

Kara furrowed her brow, and both women could see that the Kryptonian was completely confused. "You want all three of us to date?!"

Lena smirked, because there was no way in hell she'd ever date Cat Grant, and the adorable facial expression Kara was wearing seemed to imply that that's exactly why Kara was confused… She knew they both hated each other, so had no idea why Cat would suggest a polyamorous relationship… but she hadn't, Cat just hadn't explained thoroughly.

"No, Darling." Cat continued. "We're both suggesting that you date the two of us separately, but at the same time… with our knowledge and consent."

Kara looked incredulously at Cat for a moment before turning her attention to Lena. "Y-you're a part of this too?"

Lena chuckled at her (hopefully) soon-to-be girlfriend. "Yes, Kara. I'm the other person you'd be dating."

Kara shook her head and stood up. This was all just so confusing… not even two hours ago she had Cat pleading to give her a bit more time before ending their relationship, and now she had both women that she was romantically interested in, in her apartment, wanting to share her. "Why would you want to do that?" Kara asked, becoming annoyed at the entire situation… She was confused, and she hated that feeling. "You both could find someone that would devote themselves entirely to you, but instead you're wanting to settle on someone that can't make up her mind? Do you not even realize that you're setting yourselves up for heartbreak… I can't marry both! I'd end up being forced to break one of your hearts!" Kara exclaimed.

Cat and Lena both nodded solemnly, the both knew what they were getting themselves into, but Kara was worth it. "We know what we're signing up for," Cat said softly as she placed a tentative hand on Kara's knee as she sat down on the coffee table.

"You'd barely get to see me between my work at CatCo, Supergirl duties, and then splitting my time between Alex and the both of you." Kara offered to them both as she walked back towards the coffee table in front of the two women offering her something scarce on Earth.

"Darling, we know what we're setting ourselves up for. We know this won't be easy, but you're _worth it_. Not to mention this situation is entirely our faults, and you're the innocent party that shouldn't suffer for our mistakes." Cat said, before adding. "And for the record, I might be able to find someone that would devote themselves entirely to me, but I couldn't find someone to devote myself to if it was anyone other than you." She admitted as she swallowed thickly.

Kara's entire demeanor softened, and she placed her hand over the one Cat had on her knee and squeezed it as she smiled softly at the CEO. Then, she turned her attention to Lena. "And you? You know that it'd be really challenging for me to manage everything evenly? That you could be setting yourself up for heartbreak?"

Lena swallowed thickly, hope rising into her chest as Kara spoke to her. She nodded, not knowing what else to do. She took a deep breath and spoke. "For three years I've watched you pine after Cat, and then fall into an unhealthy and toxic rebound relationship that only brought you down… I've stood by and encouraged you through it all, but now I want to prove to you that I can make you happy, that I can love you just as good as Cat can, and that I can make you happy. I know that what I did earlier was incredibly selfish, I should have told you about y feelings sooner, and maybe this entire mess could have been avoided, but I'm here now, and so is Cat, and we both want you. I had so long to tell you and I didn't, so now we're in a tough situation and we have to find a way to let you choose fairly. You want us both, and we both want you, so if you're willing, we both are willing to give this a shot."

Kara looked to contemplate the situation for a second before speaking. "What would the boundaries be, if I were to agree to this?"

Lena and Cat looked at each other, before Lena nodded to Cat, giving Cat permission to tell Kara the terms that they'd discuss before coming here. "Well, the only boundary we have is that Lena and I only see you, or it would be cheating on you, and you only see us, or it'd be cheating on both of us. Other than that, each of our relationships is completely independent of each other. You and Lena could be at one stage in the relationship, while you and I could be on a completely different stage."

Kara looked at Lena, for confirmation, and when Lena nodded. Kara made a raspberry noise with her lips. This… this is something out of a rom-com." She said with a shake of her head and a self-deprecating laugh. "So you mean to tell me, I could only be kissing and cuddling one of you, while I could be making love to the other, and you'd be perfectly fine with that?"

Cat's heart spiraled to a halt, and Lena's cracked at the image of Kara making love and kissing the other woman, but they both smiled through the pain. "No." They both said in unison.

"But we wouldn't know what the other relationship is entailing, and we don't want to know. It will be grueling, to know that you are kissing her too, or even potentially having sex with her, but if going through all of this means that I have a chance to be with you for the rest of time, it'll be worth it." Lena said.

Cat nodded. "She's right, this will probably be the most painful experience I'll ever put myself through, but a big portion of this is my fault we're in this mess, to begin with. So if going through this is my punishment, and also gives me a potential second chance to be with you for good, I'd go through it an infinite number of times, because I love you, and I can't even imagine a scenario where I wouldn't fight for you."

Kara looked back and forth between the two women vying for her affections and let out a sigh. How had she gotten lucky enough to find herself in a position like this? Two amazing, strong, gorgeous, and polar-opposite women, both being in love with her at the same time? Both wanting to be with her, to make her happy? She wouldn't ever understand what they both saw in her, but she'd also not question it enough to risk losing them both. "And if I decided I didn't want to be with one of you any longer, would we remain friends?" she asked them both, not wanting to start this experiment without knowing that her current relationships with them both would remain intact no matter which way she decided.

Immediately both heads nodded. "Absolutely, do you think I haven't learned my lesson, Darling?" Cat asked with a nervous laugh. "I can't be without you in my life… Whether it be romantically, which I crave, or platonically, which I fear… I can't live without you in my life, Darling." She finished.

"Of course, Kara… I've lived as your best friend for three years, and although it killed me to do so, at least if you decided against continuing a relationship with me, I won't have to ask myself 'what if'' every night. It would still destroy me, but I wouldn't dare hold your feelings against you."

Kara smiled widely at them both and nodded her head. "I think this might be beneficial, but I need to talk to Lena alone before I decide anything… Would you mind if we snuck into the bedroom to talk for a moment?"

Cat smiled sadly. "I don't have a say in your relationship with Lena unless you choose me… Then I can tell you that I mind taking her into your bedroom." She chuckled.

Kara smiled and cupped Cat's cheek. "Well, right now you've got nothing to worry about…We're not going to do anything but talk."

The older woman swallowed the lump of jealousy in her throat and smiled at the woman she loved. "Of course, Darling." She said, fighting hard to keep her voice steady. She'd anticipated this entire situation to be difficult for her, but she hadn't realized just how gut wrenching this arrangement would be until faced with the actual situation. Now she was dreading it entirely.

Lena, on the other hand was terrified. She was terrified that this conversation would go down terribly, and she'd hand Kara right back over to Cat. She gulped as she nervously fiddled with her hands. Then, followed Kara into the bedroom, and stood in the middle of the room as the Kryptonian closed the door behind them. "I've only been in her once, and the color scheme was completely different than this." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Kara smiled softly at her friend before she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, silently requesting that Lena join her. Lena did as she was asked, worried that this conversation was only going to further damage her relationship with Kara. Then, the first question came.

"How long have you wanted to date me?" Kara asked, and to Lena's surprise, she wasn't hateful, she was sounded genuinely curious.

"I…" She paused, not knowing exactly what to say, but then finally settling on the truth because either way this ended, she didn't want any lies between her and Kara. "Since the moment I laid eyes on you, to be honest." She said, voice smaller than she wanted it to be.

Kara looked astonished. "Then I don't understand…" She said, tone skeptical, which made Lena's heart race with fear.

"You don't understand what, Kara?" Lena asked, now more confused, all she wanted was to pull Kara in and kiss her, but she'd probably not be able to do that for quite some time now that she'd messed everything up.

"Why you didn't show any interest last year when I started flirting with you?"

"I- you were flirting with me?" Lena asked incredulously, she'd thought Cat had been pulling her leg, but now that Kara had confirmed it, Lena was mentally kicking her for not realizing Kara's over-affectionate behavior two years ago, shortly after Mon-El had left, was, in fact, flirting. "I thought that you just needed extra affection because you were grieving."

Kara smiled shyly and shook her head. "No, I was finally giving into the fact that I had a crush on you." She said. "I hadn't really realized that you were so alluring until Mon-El left and stopped distracting me." Lena held her breath as Kara pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear, and her Kryptonian fingers brushed lightly across her cheek, sending waves of want through Lena's body.

"I should have picked up on that; I really should have… Honestly, I should have just told you my feelings sooner, but I can't take it back now, Kara… So, here I am, hoping and praying that you'll say yes to this arrangement, and eventually choose me. Even though I'm not deserving of it." The brunette said sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It won't be as glamorous as you'd like, and I can't promise either of you a happy ending. I don't want to harm either of you emotionally… You both are amazing, and I care about you so deeply… Cat is going to get this same conversation, but you're first because you looked like you were about to pass out." Kara said with a lighthearted chuckle.

Lena swallowed and laughed lightly. "Kara, for you I'd go to hell and back." She whispered.

Kara smiled brightly and gave one of the CEO's hands a light squeeze. "You promise this won't affect our friendship? That if this doesn't turn out with me choosing you, you'll stay my best friend? Because I can't imagine a life in which you aren't involved."

Lena nodded rapidly "Absolutely."

Kara nodded. "We're fifty percent there." She chuckled as she brought the hand she held in her own up to her lips where she planted a delicate kiss on it. "Now, I'll just have to talk to Cat really quickly and make sure this isn't going to be too much for her… After that, I'll decide."

Lena nodded, her stomach still fluttering from the kiss on her hand. "O-okay." She said excitedly.

Kara stood and smiled as she led Lena once again to the bedroom door. "I can't believe this is actually happening to me." She said as she opened the door.

"Well, you'd better believe it, Kara Zor-El, because this CEO and that CEO right over there, are both madly in love with you." She said as she gestured to herself and Cat.

Kara blushed and nodded as she walked out into the living room. When they got close, Cat's head bolted up from her lap, eyes searching for any sign of decision that Kara had made, but when she just saw neutral expressions, her stomach dropped, and her heart began to crack.

"Cat, will you come with me?" Kara asked softly as she gestured to the room she and Lena had just vacated.

Her heart sped up, and her stomach began to twirl as she immediately rose from the couch and followed her girlfriend to the bedroom. When the door was closed behind them, and Cat and Kara had both sat on the bed, Cat spoke first. "IF this is you breaking up with me, can I at least have one last kiss?" Cat asked, her voice cracking.

Kara smiled and leaned in to press a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'm not breaking up with you, Cat… I'm making sure that you are genuinely okay with this situation, and not just trying to one-up Lena. I know how you get, you're incredibly competitive when it comes to things that you want. Is this what that is, or is this truly something you are okay with going through?"

Cat sighed because quite frankly, it was a bit of both. "No, actually, I'm not okay with any of this." She admitted, but as Kara's face began to morph into understanding, she continued. "But I want to do this so that I don't just lose you altogether, sure it's going to be the competition of the century, but I'm not doing it because of that. I want to do this because I am not going to give up on you without a fight, and I know Lena isn't either."

Kara smiled. "You both are incredible. This still feels like a very elaborate dream." She said with a chuckle, before sighing. "This won't be easy for any of us, Cat. You especially, because I know how hard sharing is for you, and that you're the epitome of the jealous type… I learned that last one from experience." She laughed.

Cat smiled, her heart melting at the sound of Kara's laugh… in was indubitably her absolute favorite sound, and she'd do anything to hear it for the rest of eternity. "I understand how difficult this will be for all three of us, but if there is any chance at all that this could turn out in my favor, I'm not backing down. I messed up so terribly, by you Kara, and I will never forgive myself, but I want to spend eternity making up for it. I want to spend eternity loving you, and if this torture gets me there, I am willing to do it. It will be well worth it. YOU are well worth it."

Kara smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said decisively. "Then it's settled. I now have two girlfriends."

Cat inhaled deeply and let it out with a curt nod. "You have two girlfriends."

They walked out, hand-in-hand, and when Lena saw them, her heart dropped nausea took over. Kara had chosen to stick with Cat… Of course, she had. But then, Kara reached the couch and stuck her hand out for Lena's own. The brunette swallowed and furrowed her brow but took Kara's hand without question.

"I have two girlfriends," Kara said sounding mind-boggled by the confession.

Lena and Cat glared at each other -which Kara was oblivious to- as they nodded and spoke in-sync. "You have two girlfriends." They agreed.

As soon as they said that they heard a voice from behind them.

"Kara, you lucky bastard!" They turned to see Alex, standing there, who was shortly accompanied by Ruby who held a box of Kara's favorite donuts.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a very difficult one to write.**  
 **Please let me know if you did!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stood there, her new daughter at her side, and smirked. How the absolute hell did Kara manage to get these two, competent, competitive and attractive women that hate each other with a passion, to agree to _share_ Kara? She had no idea how Kara had maneuvered that conversation, but she had to give her kid sister props… Alex could never swing this. She couldn't even get Maggie to have a kid with her.

Kara, for all it was worth. Looked extremely embarrassed. "Alex!" She said as a blush rose to her cheeks. "H-how'd you get in here without me hearing it?"

Alex smirked. "You were probably too busy chatting up your _two_ girlfriends." She said sardonically. "Rubes is about to head to school for the day, but since she hasn't gotten the flight from Supergirl that she was promised last month, I figured it'd be a decent time to ask her for it." Alex said, eying her sister. "Especially since we brought her donuts."

Kara let go of her two girlfriends' hands and nodded. "R-right." She stuttered nervously before super speeding into her suit. She walked over to Ruby and gave her a little hug.

"Hey, Ruby! I haven't seen you in a few days. How was the science fair?" Kara asked excitedly.

Alex smiled at her sister and daughter for a moment, before changing focus to the two women that were dating her sister. Cat was staring adoringly at the sight of Kara being so good with Ruby, which made Alex smile, but when she looked at Lena, she saw that the brunette was staring wide-eyed at Alex as she nervously wrung her hands together.

Alex would have chuckled if the sight didn't irritate her. Cat loved Kara, of course, she did, and she would treat her well… But if what she thought was going on, was actually happening, Lena stood no chance at all at this rate. Cat would pull out all the forces she could manage and let the fear of losing Kara push her through the fear of Alex or anything else that could threaten her, but Lena wouldn't be so courageous. She would let her fear of losing Kara to Cat overwhelm her, and eventually, she _would_ lose Kara to Cat.

She sighed and shook her head as she entered the apartment all the way and put the box of donuts on the table. She shrugged off her jacket. "Oh, and after you get down taking Rubes to school, J'onn wanted to see you for a second." She admitted as Kara and Ruby finished up her conversation.

Kara groaned. "I told him I didn't really want to talk about the Mars mission. It's over and done with, why can't he just drop it?"

Alex shrugged. "Don't know," She admitted as she watched Kara take a bite of a raspberry filled donut, before picking up the box and offering some to her _girlfriend_ _ **s**_. They both declined, and Kara shrugged as she finished her own.

"Would you two mind staying here for a bit while I take Ruby to school and then stop by the DEO real quick? I shouldn't be gone over an hour. I'd really like to talk about all of this."

They both agreed immediately. Like trained little puppy dogs eager to please their master. Alex smirked, these two strong, confident, and powerful women were the quintessence of the term whipped. And it was at the beck and call of her little sister that they came running… She was quite proud of Kara, not only was she the strongest person in the world when it came to physical strength, but she had the entire media and technological science industries at her fingertips. All she had to do was ask, and they'd do as she requested… It wasn't quite fair, in Alex's opinion.

"Yes, of course, Darling. We'll be here when you get back." Cat had said eagerly.

Lena butted in right after. "Yes. I will be here as well."

Cat smirked, "I said _we_ , dear. I think she got that part."

Lena glared at Cat, and Alex smirked… Maybe Cat would push her too far and Lena will actually do something extravagant and win Kara over completely…. It was much too soon to tell, however.

Kara smiled at them awkwardly, before kissing both of their cheeks and grabbing Ruby's hand. "Are you ready, Kiddo?" She asked excitedly.

Ruby nodded eagerly and followed Kara up to the balcony. The last thing Alex head before they took off was Ruby's voice asking. "What did Alex mean by two girlfriends?"

Alex grinned at that. Proud of her adoptive daughter for knowing exactly when to fluster her aunt. "That's my girl." She chuckled.

Once her two favorite people were out of sight, Alex refocused her attention on the two women glaring at each other from across the room.

"This is all your fault, Cat! If you'd just stayed away for six more months she'd be with me and we'd be happy! **I COULD HAVE MADE HER HAPPY!** " Lena screamed.

Cat scoffed. "You had three _years_ to tell her how you felt, but instead you waited, and time _does_ run out, dear. It isn't my fault that you were a coward."

Alex smirked… they both had very good points, but what they were forgetting was that time couldn't reverse so focusing on the past was doing them no good. " **Shut up!** " She demanded as she rose from her chair and walked in between the two competitors. "You both fucked up, but right now is the time to get your heads out of your asses and concentrate on what's important." She said, eying them to see which one got it first… surprisingly they both did.

"Kara." They said in synchronization.

Alex nodded and grinned… at least they knew what the priority was here.

"I've been sitting back watching her love both of you." She started she turned to Lena. "You, as a friend, then as a best friend, and finally crush." Then she faced Cat. "And you as the one that got away. Wholly, completely, and _devastatingly_." She walked over to Cat and guided her to the couch so that she could sit on the cushion furthest from Lena. "But one thing I've realized is that Kara would die for both of you." She paused and shook her head, unable to believe that she was facing two women that loved Kara almost as much as she did. "She'd be devastated if she lost _either_ of you. So, when she makes her decision, when she makes one of your dream come true, and destroys the other one's soul, you've got to be one-fucking-hundred percent sure that you won't abandon her, that you'll be able to handle being just her friend again; because the situation you three are in right now is _not_ her fault. It's yours." She said as she pointed to both women. "And I swear to god if you break her heart no one will ever find your body."

They both stared at her with terrified expressions and pale faces.

"Am I clear?" She asked sternly.

"Crystal clear." "Yes ma'am." they both answered.

Alex smirked and nodded her head curtly before heading back over to the table and sitting down while grabbing a donut out of the box. "Are you sure you don't want one? These things are exquisite."

 **XXX**

Lena hated this. She hated Cat Grant, she hated Alex Danvers, and she hated her own cowardliness.

 _I'm so fucking stupid. I shouldn't have kissed her like this. Now I'm_ _ **sharing**_ _her with CAT GRANT?_

It'd been an hour since Kara had left and although the older Danvers had left shortly after her lecture. She was highly uncomfortable being in a room alone with the bitch that broke Kara's heart. She sighed, which apparently caught Cat's attention. "What? Is waiting for our girlfriend a burden to you?" She asked in annoyance.

Lena rolled her eyes. "No. but sitting next to you is." She countered.

Cat chortled. "Trust me, dear, the feeling is quite mutual."

Lena hummed her agreement, crossed her arms, and continued to stare at the balcony, pleading for her _girlfriend_ to come back. Just by remembering that she now got to call Kara Danvers her _girlfriend_ made her realize that all this suffering had a purpose. "She's going to choose me," Lena said, determinedly.

She watched as Cat's face fell. _Good, you deserve it._ "You're probably right." Cat murmured.

Lena had to do a double take. "What?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I said, 'You're probably right.'" She repeated. At Lena's bewildered expression, Cat sighed and shook her head. "You are much more attractive, younger, more 'hip', you've got a brilliant IQ, two multi-billion-dollar companies, and… Well, you didn't break her heart."

Lena scoffed, " _Really_? You think _that's_ going to be enough? Do you even realize how broken she was after you broke up with her? Drinking alien liquor, crying in the middle of the night, staring at her phone just waiting for your text. Talking about you nonstop. I may be younger, but you still have more power than I do. I have technology and a media empire that _you_ built. But, I also have the curse of the Luthor name. No one trusts me, everything I do is twisted and spun in the media as negatively as possible. Even after Supergirl's endorsement of me, people still think that I'm deceiving Supergirl somehow. Plus, to top it all off, you are Kara's type… She likes older women. I'm not more beautiful than you, I'm just younger. We're both attractive just in different ways. She loves you, and I'm quite terrified that I won't be able to make her love me more."

Cat chuckled. "For someone who despises me, you sure do sound like you're trying to give me a pep talk."

Lena chuckles humorlessly. "I do hate you. Just as you hate me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "I don't hate you." She says bluntly.

Lena rose her brow inquisitively. "No? Then why all the glares?"

"Because when someone glares at me, I generally return it." Cat mused with an arched brow.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "You hurt her."

"I know," Cat said sadly. "I hurt myself as well."

"Why'd you do it, Cat? How could you, or _anyone_ for that matter, walk away from her?"

Cat turned to face the brunette and sighed. "I had to." She admitted. "I was holding her back. She wanted to be a reporter, she _needed_ to be a reporter, like her cousin. She wanted to know that she was making a difference as both Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl. Her job made her feel like she belonged, but then she asked me to become public, and I realized how terrible that'd effect her career… It'd have taken everything away from her. No one would take her seriously. They'd all spread rumors, calling her a gold digger, a slut, a phony, a talentless whore, and I just could _not_ let that happen. She had to be one of the best, because she _is_ , and all I would do was get in the way of that… So I thought that I had to leave. Because there are only two things on Earth that makes Kara feel like she belongs on earth as Kara Danvers as well as Supergirl; Alex, and CatCo. I couldn't take away one of them away from her by being selfish and staying. But, there were other options.. I could have just stepped down from CatCo and stayed, but… I didn't. I didn't want all that free time. I wanted to stay busy, but I wanted Kara more… I'll always want Kara more. So, if she chooses me, I will do _everything_ she needs me to, in order to make this work."

Realization swept over Lena like a blanket of snow. "You didn't do it because you didn't want to commit to her."

Cat scrunched her brows. "IS that what she thought?" She asked, the pain evident in her voice.

Lena shrugged. "It's what everyone thought."

Cat shook her head. "God no, do you understand how much I love that woman? Do you understand the lengths I'd go through for her? That I'd willingly jump into a burning building in my work clothes for her?"

Lena chuckled and nodded, because, yes… yes, she did… She felt the exact same way.

"Right… We're both in the same boat here." Cat said as she shook her head.

"Unfortunately, we are." Lena chuckled. "We really are dumb fucks, aren't we?" Lena asked.

Cat sighed. "Dumber than Jimmy Olsen, and he's quite stupid."

They both laughed at James' expense when Kara landed on the balcony. With a questioning smile. "Whaaaaat are we laughing at?" Kara singsonged.

Cat looked over at Kara, and Lena could see the exact same love that the brunette held for Kara, in her hazel eyes. "Your poor choice in men, Darling. Honestly Kara, a racist frat boy from outer space, and a big-headed prejudice man-child from Kansas?"

Kara blushed, and Lena began to laugh. "No, darling. We were laughing at ourselves. We're quite idiotic." She countered, sending a glare towards Cat.

The Superhero was about to open her mouth and protest Lena's statement, but Cat cut her off. "Darling, please don't deny it. We both had chances with you and we squandered them, we're absolute dumbasses."

* * *

 **Not a lot of action between the ladies and Kara in this chapter, but I promise that will change next chapter. Let me know what you thought! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them had been sitting in awkward silence for almost ten minutes before Kara finally spoke up. "So, how are we going to do this?" She inquired curiously. "Just go with whichever one of you I feel like that specific day? A schedule? Every other day?" She asked.

Lena bit her lip, wanting to tell Kara that she wasn't comfortable scheduling her romantic life months in advance, that she would opt to go with the flow and allow Kara to come to her whenever it was possible, but she held her silence. She'd take scheduled days with Kara over none at all.

To her delight, Cat said what she was thinking. "I'm not sure what you or Miss Luthor would prefer," She said softly, "But I'd much rather you decide who you'd prefer to be with each day and let this flow naturally… Of course, you can decide however you want to do this, but that's just what I'd like to see happen."

Instantly Kara smiled as she turned her head to Lena. "What about you, Lee? Would that be better for you?"

Lena beamed as she nodded her head, grateful that Kara cared about what she wanted as well. "I was just thinking the same thing." She admitted.

Kara smiled at her. "Great! Okay. I will try to even it out as much as possible, but it might not be easy to do with our schedules." She said.

"I'll _make_ time."  
"I always have time for you." Both billionaires said at once.

Kara beamed at them both. "You two are genuinely _so_ amazing… I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Both of her suitors blushed tremendously as they insisted that _they_ were the lucky ones.

 **XXX**

Lena sat in her office at L-Corp five days later; she and her _girlfriend_ -she smiled every damn time she reminded herself of Kara's new title- had been texting back and forth all day, after having lunch together earlier that afternoon. She had come to terms with the fact that it'd be exorbitantly complicated for Kara to make time for their, but was thoroughly grateful for the effort Kara put into making Lena know she was trying her absolute best, and never neglected her… They hadn't been on a date yet, but Cat and Kara hadn't been on one since that first night either, (Kara had seen how upset Lena was at lunch, so she'd divulged that little snippet of information to let her know she wasn't being ignored.)

Suddenly, her phone buzzed again, and she smiled as she saw the that the text was from the woman of her dreams.

 **Kara** **❤∞:** Lunch was great, but dinner would be even better;)

Lena felt her heart palpitate as butterflies danced around in her stomach. She smiled, excited beyond measures that she was _finally_ going to get to have dinner with the most amazing woman in the world.

 **Lena** **:** I know just the place. ❤ Shall I pick you up in a half hour?

Her phone buzzed immediately.

 **Kara** **❤∞:** Check your balcony.

Lena furrowed her brows but did as asked, only to be faced with Kara in full Supergirl regalia. Her heart melted at the nervous smile on the Kryptonian's face, and immediately stood up as Kara walked through the door. "My, my, aren't you the most romantic?"

Kara chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet." She said as she motioned for Lena to come closer.

Lena didn't even hesitate, her body was always craving to be closer to Kara, so it wasn't much of a request… more of a liberation.

When she reached Kara, the older woman wrapped her into a tight hug. "Are you ready for a _Super_ date night?" She joked.

The brunette laughed into Kara's shoulder as she nodded her acceptance. She pulled back a moment later and stared into those gorgeous azure orbs she'd happily drown in. "Anything with you, is Super, Kara." She murmured breathlessly.

Kara looked at her in awe for a moment, before smiling, pulling away from the embrace, and placing a chaste kiss on Lena's cheek… One that gave Lena a toe-curling sensation throughout her entire body… She knew that she had to be blushing. "Where are we going?" She asked huskily.

Kara smiled. "Do you trust me?" She asked as she offered Lena, her hand.

Without hesitation, the CEO took the proffered hand and answered. "Yes." She replied decisively.

The bright smile that she was gifted with as Kara pulled her towards the balcony was worth _everything._

When they reached the balcony, Kara pulled her into a tight hug once again. "Hang onto me as tight as you can." The blonde whispered into Lena's ear.

Lena didn't have to be told twice, and happily squeezed Kara's body into her own as hard as she possibly could, wanting now more than ever to crawl out of her own skin and join Kara in her bulletproof skin. The floating sensation she felt while she was in Kara's arms was a pleasant surprise, but she loved it… Until she opened her eyes to see that it wasn't just because she was holding Kara in her arms but because they were _genuinely_ floating. But, she clenched her eyes shut, and basked in the feeling of being embraced in Kara's arms. She knew that Kara would never drop her.

When they touched down, she held Kara tightly until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and Kara's soft voice whispering in her ear. "It's okay, Lee. You can let go of me. I'm not going anywhere."

Relaxing at the gentle tone of Kara's voice, Lena released her. She smiled at Kara and then began to look around, realizing that they hadn't flown far… They were on the L-Corp roof, where there was a single table with two chairs and three silver platters. There was a single lit candle at the center of it all, and it took everything Lena had in her not to cry tears of utter euphoria. How had she gotten this amazing opportunity? She had no clue how she had gotten this lucky, but she knew that she was going to do whatever she could to win the honor of getting to experience moments like these with Kara, for the rest of her life.

" _Kara_ ," She whispered in awe.

Kara blushed. "Is it too much?" She asked self-depreciatingly.

Lena shook her head vehemently, wanting to get that idea as far away from Kara as possible. "No! Absolutely, not." She said sternly. "It's categorically _gorgeous_. I can't believe you've gone through all of this trouble for _me_." She admitted. "You're amazing."

Kara blushed brightly. "I have one more surprise." She whispered, and before Lena knew it, Kara was standing in front of her dressed as Kara Danvers in a tight black dress, and Supergirl had disappeared. "I know we're the same person, but since Cat got to go on a date with Supergirl, I figured you deserved to, as well."

Lena blushed as butterflies danced rapidly in her stomach. "Supergirl is amazing, darling… all of you is amazing. I wouldn't mind dating Supergirl because _you_ are Supergirl. Supergirl is Kara Danvers, and Kara Danvers is Supergirl. To me, there's no difference… you're just _you_ , and I love you."

Kara beamed at her. "I really can't believe you've felt this way all these years. It… I just… _wow._ "

"Very articulate of you, sweetie." Lena chuckled as Kara offered her a hand and led her to the table.

Kara took her seat across from Lena and playfully rolled her eyes. "Hush." She grinned.

The CEO bit her lip nervously. This was unfamiliar terrain between them, and although she knew now that Kara wanted this with her, she was still utterly terrified that if she didn't do everything e _xactly_ how Kara imagined it, she would leave her and instantly go back to just dating Cat… Something that would destroy Lena's already tattered heart. "So, what now, love?"

Kara smirked. "Now, we _eat_!" She said excitedly as she took off the silver covers on their plates. Lena's eyes went wide, shocked at what she saw: A lamb and Kale salad, caviar, and a parlously expensive bottle of Belle Glos' Pinot Noir. She was shocked, her plate alone would cost at least $800, not including the $500 bottle of wine. That was half of Kara's monthly income.

Her heart ached. Why would Kara pay so much money just to impress her like this? Surely, she must understand that she didn't need such extravagant meals to be swooned. "Kara! This food is ridiculously pricey."

Kara frowned. "I-… I got your favorites." She hesitated. "Didn't I?"

Lena frowned. "Darling… How are you going to eat all month? You can't afford this kind of food!"

Kara's face fell rapidly. "I-,"

Lena's heart fell as soon as she realized what she had said. "Oh, Kara. I-I'm not in anyway implying that your income is a problem for me, I just-,"

Kara's frown turned into a sad smile. "I know how to manage my money, Lena. I can afford this, don't worry about the price and just relax, okay? I'm not complaining, as long as you're enjoying yourself the expensive food is worth every dime."

Lena swore she was going to pass out… The amount of time and energy, not to mention the insurmountable amount of money Kara put into the intricate details of this date was absolutely mind-boggling, and it made her insides twirl. She felt like a princess, and that was something she'd never thought she would ever say, and it was all because of Kara Zor-El, that she could.

She loved this woman so deeply she couldn't even comprehend it. "You do realize that this means absolutely everything to me. The amount of effort in doing this all for me is absolutely incredible. I can't thank you enough,"

Kara smiled cheekily as she opened her platter, to display about a hundred pot stickers. "Don't thank me, just enjoy. That's all I want."

Lena smiled, shook her head in disbelief that she'd been blessed with someone as heart throbbing as Kara, and dug into her food.

 **XXX**

For the next hour, they sat at the table, eating, drinking, laughing, talking, and all in all, just enjoying themselves. Lena was unequivocally smitten. She'd known that a date with Kara would make her happier than she had ever been in her life, but this was more magical than she could have ever imagined… This was utopia.

"So, then I told him that I wasn't interested, and he immediately assumed I was gay. Which, I mean it's not _that_ far off. I do like women too, obviously... but… _seriously?!_ Why do guys immediately assume that's the _only_ reason women aren't into them?" Kara laughed as she sipped on the wine that wasn't affecting her in the slightest.

Lena laughed. "I've had that happen to me so many times it's unfathomable. But, the good thing is that not all men are like that. Jack certainly wasn't." As soon as her ex-boyfriend's name was out of her mouth, she remembered why that wasn't exactly a smart idea… This wasn't a friendly dinner; this was a date… Bringing up Jack to Kara now was undeniably _not_ a good idea.

Kara's face morphed into something between guarded, and curious. "Are…" She hesitated, something Lena knew meant that Kara was choosing her words carefully. "Are you sure that you're ready to… move forward with another romantic relationship?" She asked tentatively.

Lena sighed, knowing that Kara was also a bit unnerved by their arrangement and feared getting hurt… Which she had double the chance of. "Kara, I've been in love with you from the moment you stepped foot into my office alongside Clark… You were the first, and _the only_ person to give me a chance without letting my last name get in the way. Your sister still had her doubts, James _certainly_ had his doubts, and every other person in our lives did as well… There's no doubt in my mind that I'm ready for this… I'm not ready for the heartbreak that is at risk of being inflicted on me if this doesn't turn out in my favor, but you're worth it. So, yes… I am, without a doubt, ready to move forward… With you."

Kara smiled and squeezed Lena's hand that she held in her own on top of the table. "Close your eyes."

Lena did what she was told without question, and let a soft smile spread across her face. She felt Kara's hand let go of hers, heard a loud **_whoosh_** _,_ and then seconds later, felt Kara's gentle hands grab her own. "You can open your eyes now, Lee." She murmured.

Lena did, and what she saw shocked her… Still, after almost two years of knowing who Kara genuinely was, shocked by her superspeed. There were rope lights illuminating a large square on the floor of the rooftop, and a small boombox sitting on the table. "Kara w-,"

"May I have this dance, Miss Luthor?" Kara asked, causing Lena's body to overflow with joy.

" ** _Yes,_** " She replied, almost too enthusiastically. She couldn't quite be embarrassed, though… She'd do anything to be closer to Kara… Even if she wasn't that great of a dancer.

Kara smiled, offered Lena her arm, as she led them to the rope light dance floor. Kara clicked a button on the remote, and the song began to play. Lena recognized the beginning chord, but not quite remembering what the song was, and as soon as the first words were sung, tears spewed from her eyes… Kara was a fucking goddess.

 _There's a hero_  
 _If you look inside your heart_  
 _You don't have to be afraid_  
 _Of what you are._

Kara was looking right into her soul as she effortlessly, and gracefully led her across the dance floor. "This song describes you perfectly." She whispered.

 _There's an answer_  
 _If you reach into your soul_  
 _And the sorrow that you know_  
 _Will melt away_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

" _Kara_." Lena husked out tearfully. She was completely moved by the sentiment of the song choice. " _You're_ the hero, not me." She said, her arms tightening around the superhero's neck.

Kara tightened her hands around Lena's waist, pulling her closer and looked into her eyes. "Really?" She whispered. "Because I believe that _we_ keep saving _each other…_ **repeatedly**." She said with a small chuckle.

Lena couldn't believe that this amazing woman saw _her_ as a hero… It made no sense, but it felt terrific.

 _It's a long, road_  
 _When you face the world alone_  
 _No one reaches out a hand_  
 _For you to hold_  
 _You can find love_  
 _If you search within yourself_  
 _And the emptiness you felt_  
 _Will disappear_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

"You're the only hero I need, Kara." She whispered.

Kara shook her head. "You don't _need_ me, Lena… You w _ant_ me, and believe me, you've got me, no matter what… but _you_ are more than you realize."

Lena knew that Kara was wrong... She _did_ need Kara, but she wouldn't tell her that, she'd let her believe that she was capable of happiness without Kara... Even if it wasn't true. She pulled her head away from the blonde's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

Kara smiled brightly. "As are you, Lena. So, _so_ , beautiful."

The CEO felt like her heart was going to explode with utter joy as her face broke out into the most significant smile she'd ever had. _How have I gotten so lucky!?_

 _Lord knows_  
 _Dreams are hard to follow_  
 _But don't let anyone_  
 _Tear them away_  
 _Hold on_  
 _There will be tomorrow_  
 _In time you'll find the way_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_

Lena pulled her head away from Kara's shoulder once more and stared at Kara, wanting more than anything to kiss her, but not wanting to ruin what they had by pushing Kara to do something that she didn't want… She refused to make the same mistake again.

Kara seemed to catch Lena glancing at her lips, and leaned in, slowly, pausing just a hairsbreadth away, giving Lena ample opportunity to stop her, and causing the brunette's breath to hitch in anticipation. When she didn't make an attempt to stop the kiss, Kara connected their lips in a slow, tender, and magical kiss that took both their breaths away.

Lena had never felt this kind of connection with anyone in her life and hoped that soon she wouldn't have to share these lips with anyone ever again.

As their feet moved to the rhythm of the song, and their lips danced together in the rhythm of their hearts, the song concluded…

 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_  
 _That a hero lies in you_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought:)**


	9. Chapter 9

The truth of the matter was this; Kara Danvers hated the arrangement.

It wasn't because she didn't have feelings for both women, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy having two girlfriends… The reason she hated this arrangement was that not only was maintaining two relationships extraordinarily operose to accomplish with her immensely demanding schedule; it was that she just couldn't make up her damn mind. They were both astonishing.

They both were amazing kissers.  
They both were romantic.  
They both loved her more than she could comprehend.  
They both were powerful and successful.  
They both were patient and understanding about her schedule.

Which made choosing between these two women harder than she had anticipated. Everything was surreal to her, she had no idea how she had gotten these two incredible women both vying for her love, and at times, she wished that she hadn't. She wished that everything could just stop because she didn't want to lose either of these women, but she knew that she had to choose because carrying on like this permanently would make all three of them miserable.

It had been a month since she had first kissed Lena, and they'd gone on three dates since then; the latest one was just two nights ago.

She had gone on three and a half with Cat, but their date that night had been cut short by a Supergirl emergency, which was why she was flying back to her DC penthouse, (that was half-packed up for her return to National City the following week) to resume it, but her mind was still flooded with confusion. Everything with Cat was familiar, inviting, and comforting, but everything with Lena was new and exciting.

With Cat, she was sure that what she was doing was okay, she was used to kissing her, used to holding her, used to holding her hand, and loved doing it all.

With Lena, she was nervous to say the wrong thing, knowing how sensitive she was, she wasn't sure what their relationship would be like, and she also loved every moment of it.

Cat was confident in a sexy way, she was no nonsense when it came to her professional life, but privately, she was loving, tender, and a bit of a romantic. She put up the harsh bravado so that she was taken seriously, but the moment she shed the CEO role and was in the comfort of her home she was just as normal as the next. She had played the role of her mentor, then friend, and then, finally lover before they had broken up, and falling back into that last role once again felt as natural as breathing.

Lena, on the other hand, never hid her true self. She was always gentle and a bit unsure of herself, but that didn't take away from anything. She was strong, smart, and one of the most loving people she knew. She wasn't as romantic as Cat, but Kara believed that was only because she was too scared to 'push too far' and make Kara uncomfortable… But every date they had was magical none the less. Lena had played the roles of acquaintance, mentee, best friend, and now girlfriend, and although it was a direct contrast from Cat, their relationship wasn't any less happy.

It was safe to say now, that although these women were entirely different from each other, they **both** were perfect for her. She just had to decide which one of them was the _most_ perfect.

She sighed, shook off the confliction she was feeling, and then touched down on Cat's porch. She rose her hand to knock, but then remembered that this was her _girlfriend's_ home and knocking wasn't necessary. She smiled at the reminder that Cat was once again her girlfriend and then opened the door.

When she reached the dining room, the lights were dimmed, and Ferenc Hegedus was playing softly in the background. Kara's heart was pounding in her chest. "Cat?" She called out in a cracked voice.

"In here, Darling," Cat answered from down the hall.

Kara smiled, knowing what Cat was about to do, and so very thankful for it, Cat's back massages were amazing. She walked down the hall and into the living room, where Cat sat on the couch next to a pair of fuzzy pajamas that Kara loved. "If you hurry up and change, I'll give you a massage, baby. That fight looked like it took a lot out of you. I almost didn't expect to see you again tonight." She crooned.

Kara's heart melted at the sight, and she rushed over to give her girlfriend a kiss that took both of their breaths away. "You are exceptional, Kitty." She murmured against the full lips she'd kissed countless times.

Cat smiled as a blush rose up her neck and tinted her cheeks. That's right… Cat Grant, _blushed_. "I only feel exceptional when you're here." She said.

Kara's heart swelled in her chest. "You should feel like that all the time because you _are_ Cat."

Cat smiled lovingly and gestured towards the pajamas. "Well, perhaps you're right, darling; but right now all I want to do is make _you_ feel exceptional."

Kara smiled and took the pajamas to the bathroom so that she could change and wash up.

 **XXX**

Every time that Cat imagined what Lena and Kara had done so far, the jealousy and pain she felt almost caused her to vomit (one time it actually had). Cat knew that Kara's feelings for Lena were growing, and she knew that soon she would have to make her decision, but whether she won Kara's heart over or not, she still intended to spend every second up until the end, making sure Kara knew how much she loved her.

She never would stop loving Kara, whether she chose Cat, or chose Lena, and she would never stop being there for Kara, especially not on nights like the current one. She saw how hard that crocodile humanoid of an alien slammed her into the ground, and she knew that Kara, bulletproof or not, was going to be sore. So, she set out to pamper Kara until the morning light. Massages were Kara's favorite after-fight ritual between them, so she intended to give her the best massage a Kryptonian could ever ask for.

She waited for Kara to finish in the bathroom and then scooted to the edge of the sofa and opened her legs so that Kara could sit down on the floor between them. She ran her hands through Kara's hair and massaged her scalp gingerly. She felt Kara relax into her a bit more and smiled; glad that she could cause this much serenity for the Maiden of Might.

"God, you're so good with your fingers, Cat." Kara moaned as she leaned her head back more.

Cat's breath hitched, and her arousal came clamming into her once again. That unintentional innuendo was doing things to her that she really wished it wouldn't… She hadn't had sex in over three years… (Three days before she and Kara had broken up) So, you couldn't really blame her for being so easily arousable. She said nothing, in an attempt to hide her libido as she continued massaging Kara.

The Kryptonian's moans grew louder when Cat reached her shoulders and began to squeeze them systematically. Cat couldn't contain herself any longer and took a chance; leaning down and kissing right behind Kara's ear. When her lips touched the soft skin behind the Kryptonian's ear, she felt Kara shudder which gave Cat the confidence she needed to kiss her way down to her neck.

Within an instant, she found herself on her bed, clothes ripped off, and Kara on top of her kissing her fervently. "I love you." She whispered into a kiss.

She felt Kara's lips spread out into a wide grin. "I love you too." She whispered as she kissed her way down Cat's body. When she reached Cat's sopping wet apex, her eyes went wide. "Oh, my." She said in awe. "You're soaked for me."

Cat nodded. " _Please_ , Kara. Please."

Kara smiled and nodded her head before kissing Cat's sopping wet folds. "Of course," She crooned before swiping her tongue through the length of the CEO's vagina.

Cat moaned at the sensation and couldn't stop herself from arching her body into Kara's mouth. She'd missed this. She missed making love to the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Missed Kara's soft caressing as she pleasured her to a height no other could ever succeed at… and she missed Kara's taste, which she hoped she would get to experience soon.

Kara, on the other hand, had missed this as well. She'd missed Cat and everything about making love to her. She'd missed Cat's moans, the way her body shook when she was arriving to a climax, the way she tightened her thighs around her head in an effort to keep Kara in place. She missed it all, and she loved every second of their current lovemaking, but she wondered (and hated herself for it) if Lena would be this passionate.

She cleared her mind of thoughts of Lena and focused on the incredible woman whose arousal served as an aphrodisiac for her. She began to flick her tongue over Cat's hardened nub lasciviously; unable to get enough of Cat's tangy taste.

Cat was in paradise as Kara continued to ravish her, but she needed more of Kara. Not that she couldn't come any second with this, she just needed to feel Kara inside of her… It'd been far too long,

"I-inside." She stuttered out. "Please, Kara. I need you inside me."

Kara obliged, and without warning stuck three fingers inside Cat, pumping them in and out far quicker than any human could achieve. It didn't take long before Cat was on the precipice of the most extraordinary orgasm she'd had in over three years.

When Cat came, it was with a loud, boisterous " ** _KARA!"_** She had forgotten just _how_ amazing Kara was at making her feel like that. She'd seen stars and was breathless when Kara had finished letting her ride out the orgasm.

Kara wiped her mouth with her hand before licking it clean and climbing up Cat's body to lay herself on top of her, resting her face in the crook of Cat's neck. "You're gorgeous when you orgasm." She whispered, causing Cat to laugh.

"You're gorgeous when you are _making_ me orgasm." She said mirthfully.

She felt Kara smirk against her skin. "How would you know? You were squeezing your eyes shut while screaming out my name."

Cat laughed aloud as she pushed on Kara's shoulders, gesturing for Kara to lay on her back so Cat could return the favor.

Kara obliged, resting her head on the pillows and looking at Cat's body with awe. She motioned for Cat to lean against her once more, and when Cat obeyed, she took one of her hardened nipples between her lips and circled her tongue around it.

Cat's eyes rolled back into her head as Kara sucked, bit, and licked at her nipples… She'd forgotten just how amazing it was to be on the receiving end of sex with Kara. When the reporter switched to Cat's other nipple, which was even more sensitive than the one she'd previously been sucking, Cat let out a high-pitched squeal. " _God._ I love you so damn much."

Kara released her second nipple and smiled brightly. "I love you too."

As soon as the utterance left Kara's lips, the CEO leaned down, connected their mouths in a chaste kiss, and then kissed her way down the entirety of Kara's body until she met the soft blonde curls above her vagina. She kissed them before settling between Kara's legs and looking up one last time for permission.

When Kara nodded her consent, Cat dove in, wasting no time with teasing; it'd been far too long, and she needed to taste the woman she loved.

With the first stroke of her tongue, she moaned into Kara's labia which caused Kara to moan in return. She stuck her tongue into Kara's slit, knowing that's where Kara liked it the most, and then began to pump it in and out while she used her finger to pinch her clit just right.

Kara screamed, she hadn't been this satisfied in so long that it took her breath away. "F-fuck, Cat… I'm so close already."

Cat met azure orbs and smiled before she stuck two long fingers inside Kara and then collected her clitoris between her lips and sucked; and that was it, Kara came.

She came hard, loud, and fast. Unable to control her strength when she squeezed the headboard above her, feeling it splinter under her fingers. **"Oh, god!** ** _CAT!"_** She screamed.

Cat hummed her approval into Kara's apex and smiled widely as she let Kara ride out every wave of orgasmic bliss she could. When she was sure that Kara had gotten as much out of the orgasm as possible, she climbed back up the bed and rested her head on Kara's chest, wrapping an arm and leg over her.

"Jesus Christ that was amazing." Kara breathed.

Cat laughed. "It was." She agreed. "It was absolutely perfect. I missed it."

Kara leaned in and kissed Cat's forehead. "Round two?"

Cat smirked. "Mind reading must be one of your super powers."

 **XXX**

They had made love multiple times that night. It went from desperate and frenzied, to slow and passionate. They were worn out entirely by the fourth time and were happily spooning in bed, Cat's back resting against Kara's rock-hard abs.

"I never thought I'd get to have you like this again." Cat murmured honestly, her walls entirely down after such mind-blowing love making.

She felt Kara squeeze her tighter. "I had no doubt that we'd be broken up forever until I saw you again," Kara admitted. "As soon as I saw you, I knew that I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

Cat felt a little hope float up and take residence inside her heart. "So, you're saying that there's a chance for us?" She asked hopefully.

Kara kissed her bare shoulder, sending shockwaves of delight through Cat's circulatory system. "I haven't decided who I'm going to be with just yet, so I'd say there's hope for both of you still."

Cat swallowed, knowing that she had no right to ask, but unable to refrain from doing so. "Have you guys…"

" _Cat_ …" Kara warned, and the older woman sighed.

Cat turned around in the strong arms embracing her; causing their bare chests to rest together like so many times before.

"I'm sorry, darling." She acquiesced. "It's just hard being n this type of arrangement. You're worth it, and I'm in this until the very end, don't get me wrong. It just hurts."

Kara frowned. "It hurts me too." She murmured sadly.

Cat's heart ached. " _Oh, Kara…_ " She cried. "This is going to destroy me to offer," She said, feeling her heart shatter before even making her next suggestion. "But do you want me to step back? To give you and Lena an opportunity t-"

"No, Cat. I'm not sure which one of you I want yet, but I do know that I don't want to stop seeing either of you. This entire situation is painful, but I'm still not ready to let either of you go."

Relief overflowed the Media Matriarch as she let out a shuddered breath and nodded. "Good, because I'm not ready to let you go either." She admitted as she leaned in and kissed her soulmate with a passion that she only held for Kara. "I'll never be ready."

 **XXX**

It was their first genuine make-out session… Sure they've had long kisses, but this time? This time Lena was laid back on the couch, with Kara on top of her and their lips were smacking together more passionately than ever before. It'd been a week since they'd been on a real date -lunch visits excluded- which might have something to do with Kara's fervency, and although the week of misery without being able to cuddle Kara stung, this more than made up for it.

She was happily surprised when Kara's hands came between them and played with the hem of her sweatshirt. Kara pulled back, breathing rapidly, eyes glazed over. "May I?" She asked.

Lena, with widened eyes, and rapid heartbeat, nodded vehemently. "Y-yes."

Kara smiled, and stuck her hand under the shirt, caressing Lena's abdomen and then rising to her braless breasts.

They both moaned loudly as Kara's hands cupped Lena's supple nipples. "Oh, fuck, Lena," Kara grunted. "Your nipples are _so hard_." She purred as she twisted them both gently between her thumbs and forefingers.

Lena gulped, unable to believe that her wildest fantasy was unfolding before her very eyes. " _Nghh._ **_Kara_**." She whimpered.

Kara smiled into her lips. "I'm here, baby. I'm here."

"Your fingers feel so good." She whispered breathlessly. Lena was dying for Kara to take off her clothes and have her way her but was 99.9 percent sure that wouldn't happen.

At least she was… until Kara abruptly picked her up. "Whoa!" She yelped.

Kara paused, as a flush came across the entirety of her beautiful face. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe a bed would be a better place to continue this?"

Lena's heart began to pound. Was Kara insinuating that they were about to have sex?! She'd dreamed about this moment, she'd day dreamed about it, she'd even pleasured herself to the fantasy countless times, but now that it was happening she was terrified; excited, but terrified.

"Y-yes. I think you're right." She whispered.

Kara beamed at her before carrying her to the bedroom and gently laying her down before climbing on top of her once more. "Now, where were we?"

 **I had originally intended on only having one love scene this chapter, and then having the entirety of the other one next chapter, but because I didn't want anyone implying that I was favoring one of the pairings I decided to compromise and this was what I came up with.** **I hope you enjoyed, and as always, please let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

Their kisses were slow and passionate, Lena letting Kara guide their pace, and loving every second of it.

Kara moaned into the kiss; it was so much different than kissing Cat, but still filled with _so much_ love. At that moment, she realized what she was doing and pulled away; hating herself for what she'd been doing.

When Kara abruptly pulled away, Lena's heart shattered… _Is kissing me really that bad?_ "Kara?" She asked; her voice small and uneven.

Kara looked absolutely mortified. "I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't giving you my full attention, and that wasn't fair to you. I keep…" She sighed and shook her head. "I want to do this with you, believe me, I do, it's just…"

Lena frowned. "Am I not… as good at this?" Her stomach knotted up at the thought, but it would make sense... Cat Grant was much older than both Kara and herself, so the idea that she would be more experienced at this wouldn't be so farfetched.

Kara shook her head. "No! It's not that; it's just… I-… I can't stop…" She cut herself off again with an agitated sigh.

"Comparing us?" Lena asked.

Kara's expression turned remorseful as she nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, Lena."

Lena smiled brightly, amused that Kara thought that comparing the people she's supposed to be choosing between was a bad thing. "Kara, as long as you aren't wishing that I were her, comparing notes isn't a bad thing… It puts a bit of added pressure on me, but it's not bad. Is it me you want to be with right now?" She asked softly as she lifted her hand to cup Kara's cheek.

Kara's eyes shone down with an adoration she'd never seen aimed in her direction before as she nodded. "Yes."

Lena smiled at the fact that Kara wanted her this way before her face turned serious and jealousy climbed through her system as she asked the next question. "And is it her you want to be with when you two are… making love." She said it in a level voice although the words cut her like a dagger.

Kara nodded. "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Darling. As long as it doesn't continue _after_ you choose between us."

"So, it's alright if we continue?" Kara inquired.

"If you don't I just might kill you." Lena chuckled.

They both laughed momentarily before Kara leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands pulling Lena's shirt over her head and tossing it to the side; only breaking their kiss for a fraction of a second.

Her hands found Lena's nipples and began to knead them tenderly. " _Kara_ ," Lena moaned out. "Oh god, is this really happening?"

Kara smiled into the kiss and nodded. "Yes, love. It really, really is."

The joy that flowed through Lena was insurmountable as she smiled. " _Finally_ ," She husked, earning a giggle from Kara before she kissed her once more and then collected her nipple between her teeth. " _Oh!"_ She yelped, the sensation of Kara's hot mouth on her areola doing things to her that she'd never experienced in her life. "God, Kara… Your tongue is amazing."

Kara let her breast go with a loud **_*pop*_** and smiled devilishly. "You know where else it'd feel good?" She asked celestially.

Lena let out a noise that she wasn't sure was even human as she arched her core into Kara's stomach, " _Please,"_ She moaned loudly.

The Kryptonian leaned and kissed the woman beneath her one more time before she scooted herself down and positioned her head above Lena's apex. "Are you sure?"

Lena nodded rapidly. "God _yes._ " She squealed. "Do whatever you want to m-, **OH**!" She squealed as Kara stopped her begging by plunging her tongue deep into her slit. "Oh fuck!"

The first thing Kara thought when she tasted Lena was that she tasted undeniably _exquisite_. It was tangy with a little hint of saltiness, and it was terrific.

Lena watched and writhed as Kara worked her magical tongue along her clit at a rapid pace. "Oh, fuck, Kara… Please don't stop. Please."

Kara smiled up at her and paused. "What'd you say? I couldn't hear you."

Lena clenched her jaw, knowing damn well that Kara heard because she had _super hearing._ "Kara, please…"

Kara smiled and then continued lapping at Lena's clit until a blinding wave of pleasure took over Lena, and the best orgasm she'd ever had hit her with full force. " **K-Kara!** " She moaned out as her body trembled.

Kara felt herself grow even more aroused as Lena's legs trembled over her shoulders. She watched as the brunette groped her own breasts as she thrashed around on the bed in utter bliss. She kept her ministrations at a steady pace while Lena rode out her peak.

Lena wanted Kara to stop because the stimulation was becoming too high, but she also was afraid that this would be the first and last time she ever got to experience this with Kara, so she let the Alien 's strokes continue until it became _too_ much. "Kara, Kara… I-I can't take any more." With that, Kara sat up and wiped off her mouth.

"Oh, Rao… Lee did I-… did you… Was I.."

Lena stopped Kara dead in her tracks… there was no way that she would have Kara thinking that she had done _anything_ that Lena hadn't wanted. "No! _God_ no, Kara! I loved every second of it; I was just getting a bit sensitive is all. You were amazing!"

Lena watched the blush overtake Kara's face, and felt her own heart melt as she asked for something that she'd thought she might never get the chance to. "Will you. I mean, if you'd like I could." She took a deep breath and said it all at once. "Do-you-think-it'd-be-alright-if-you-rode-my-face?"

Kara's eyes widened, but not in shock, in arousal. "I- are you sure? Because when I-," She snapped her mouth shut immediately, realizing that bringing up past sexual encounters with the woman she was _currently_ having a sexual encounter with, was a stupid idea. "Yes." She said. Because God did she _ever_ want to ride Lena's face.

Lena smiled, as her heart began to pound. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Kara, _Kara Zor-El Danvers._ Was about to ride her face, and that made her the happiest and most turned on, she'd ever been.

She laid back on the sheets and waited for Kara to position herself over her body. She looked up and saw that Kara was asking if she was sure. She nodded her head and did something she very rarely ever did… **Pleaded**. " _Please_ , Kara. Let me taste you."

Kara bit her lip and nodded before lowering herself the rest of the way onto her girlfriend's mouth.

Lena reached up and grabbed Kara's firm ass with both hands and pressed her mouth into her folds, licking through the length of them, and then into the tight slit. She dragged her tongue mercilessly and could hear the faint sounds of Kara's moans and grunts.

Finally, Kara relaxed ever so slightly and began to grind down gently into Lena's mouth, trying to get as much friction as possible. When she did so, it caused Lena to moan in appreciation, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Kara.

The more Lena licked Kara, the wetter the blonde hero became, so no matter how hard Lena tried, she couldn't stop the slurping noises as she continued lapping at Kara's cunt.

Within a millisecond of the first slurp, Kara leaned against the headboard, and screamed in delight; her orgasm ripped through her, and she moaned abhorrently loud. "Jesus fuck!" She cried.

Lena became enthralled by Kara, lapping mercilessly as she felt the blonde tremble and shake. When it seemed like Kara was about to pull away, she stuck a finger inside of Kara, hoping to get a little more time with Kara's core.

She swirled her finger inside slowly and felt her walls clench around it tightly. She smiled, knowing that she'd just pushed out another orgasm.

When Kara finally climbed off of Lena, Lena turned her back to her, hoping with all that she had that Kara would spoon her. Her wish was granted a few seconds later when she felt Kara's bare abs make contact with her back, and Kara's arm wrap around her. She smiled delightedly.

"You taste fantastic." Lena purred.

She felt Kara's body shake with laughter. "You didn't taste so bad yourself."

With that, they both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **XXX**

The next morning, Kara woke up, still spooning Lena from behind. She smiled momentarily before a realization hit her. Cat and Lena were utterly different from each other in _every_ aspect of their lives.

Only one thing was the same about them:

They both were passionately in love with her, and she was going to break one of their hearts.

She fought back the urge to cry, hating herself for agreeing to this situation because she cared about both of this woman so tremendously that the thought of hurting either of them killed her.

She checked her phone and realized what time it was. " _SHIT!"_ She screamed as she stood up and super sped into her work clothes.

"Lena! Sweetie, you have to wake up! It's noon!" She called out.

Lena's head snapped up. "WHAT!?"

Kara smiled apologetically; Lena had a company (two actually) to run, and Kara had worn her out so badly that she had made her exceptionally late.

"Today is my first day at D&G Media." She said with a harried sigh.

"I still can't believe that you convinced Cat to change the name of the company from GrantCo to… well… _that_." Lena said with a chuckle.

Kara smirked. "I didn't… She suggested it when I jokingly asked her why she got to have two companies named after her… especially since I'm the co-owner of this one."

Lena fought to keep her amused smile on her face. "Well, good luck on your first day, Miss Chief-Editor." Lena purred.

Kara smiled as she walked over and kissed Lena soundly. "Thank you, sweetie. I hope this works out." She said as she brushed her teeth with her super speed.

 **XXX**

Cat wasn't worried that Kara had forgotten that today was the first day at D&G, but she _was_ worried that she had flaked out at the last minute, that she'd realized that she didn't want to leave CatCo and work alongside her. She couldn't blame her; she really couldn't… Kara knew first hand how bitchy Cat could get if someone made an imbecilic mistake… But she'd gotten so much better while at the white house… not that Kara would know that… because she'd not gotten to see it first hand, and that was something Cat worried Kara wouldn't be able to see without witnessing it with her own two eyes.

Suddenly, the elevator doors burst open, and in walked a very flustered Kara Zor-El. "Sorry, Kitty… I just slept through my alarm."

Cat smiled as she took her hand and pushed back a strand of stray hair. "I was worried you had changed your mind." She said gently. "Most of the staff has been sent home already. I gave them a tour of everything in the facility, but the contractors are still on the thirty-eighth floor and would like to know what you'd like your office to look li-," She was cut off by Kara's mouth being pressed against hers.

When they pulled back, Cat smiled brightly. "Well, hello to you too, Darling." She said as she pulled the younger woman into a hug. She could smell a foreign perfume on Kara's collar and fought herself to restrain from letting out a pained whimper.

She pulled back, cupped Kara's cheek and was began to lean in and kiss the younger woman. When their lips touched, and Kara wrapped her arms around Cat's waist, the elevator bell rang again, and Lena walked in. "Kara, sweetie you left your phone at my ap-,"

The phone dropped, and the brunette's eyes widened. "O-Oh, right." Lena whimpered.

Without another word she ran back into the elevator and slammed her hand repeatedly on the 'Close Doors' button.

Kara and Cat looked at each other, and they both knew that something bad was about to happen, but they just didn't understand why; what had set Lena off so terribly? This _was_ something that they all had mutually agreed on.

Of course, Cat knew that it was a painful experience, it was absolutely excruciating to see Kara with Lena… Kara had done her best to avoid being with one of them romantically in front of the other. There'd only been a few times when she had no other choice, Like, at the Gala last week, and although it had killed Cat to see Kara dancing with Lena all night, she had reserved a dance for her as well… The tabloids had eaten that up like candy; two high class and powerful women dancing with the _same_ woman at the same Gala; but nothing huge came about it.

She swallowed thickly and looked at Kara, waiting for her instructions. "We need to go after her. See what happened."

Cat knew that this was going to kill her, but she nodded. Lena Luthor may be her rival, but she still didn't like knowing that she was reduced to an emotional mess. She took the hand that Kara offered her, and followed her to the stairwell, where Kara hurried into her Supersuit and flew them away.

 **XXX**

They reached Lena's L-Corp office balcony fifteen minutes before Lena herself arrived, and when she stumbled into the office, tear-stained cheeks, and red puffy eyes to boot. "Kara, please… I need you to go."

Kara's face instantly was crestfallen. "W-why? What happened Lena?"

Lena clenched her jaw. She hated herself for what she was about to say, but she couldn't help it… It'd been too long. She'd been sharing for too long, and she couldn't do it anymore. "What's going on is that you fucked me last night, and then less than twenty-four hours later you were lip-locked with _her._ " She pointed to Cat.

Cat felt like she'd been hit right in the stomach with a two-by-four. Jealousy consumed her momentarily before she realized that the same scenario happened to her, but she didn't throw a temper tantrum like a petulant toddler. She saw Kara's heartbroken and guilt-ridden expression, and snapped; this wasn't fair to her. "Yes, and she had sex with me and then the next day was kissing you at a deli across the street from CatCo. DO you really think that it didn't kill me? Do you really think that I didn't cry myself to sleep that night knowing what happened? Of course, I did! But she isn't doing anything wrong! She's doing everything that we agreed upon and is a lot nicer about it than she had to be. She could have easily switched off between us right in front of each other, on the same day…but she doesn't! She is kind, and modest about it. So, I really don't understand why you are acting like this. You agreed to this. We all agreed to this." Cat scolded. She wasn't using her usual bitchy 'Evil Queen of All Media' tone that she usually would because she knew the pain Lena was feeling, she supposed she was just better at masking it from years of practice.

Kara felt dirty. She felt like she'd betrayed Lena, but at the same time, she knew that she hadn't because, Cat was right… They _had_ agreed to this either way though, she hated herself for hurting both of these women the way she was. So, she thought, and she thought _hard_.

Lena resigned herself to the fact that she had, indeed, signed up for this train of emotional torture, but she couldn't handle it anymore. Sharing Kara was utterly torturous. "Kara, I am so sorry." She started out tearfully; because she w _as_ sorry. The way she'd just talked to Kara had been completely unfounded, and she hated herself for it… Kara had done the best she could, and Lena wasn't even supposed to _be_ at the D&G office at the moment, so to blame Kara was entirely callow. "The way I treated you was completely immature, and I hope that you won't hold this against me. It is just too unbearable to see you with someone else. Especially after last night. I know that I have no right to ask you to do this, but I need you to. Because this situation has been heart-wrenching for us all… So," She paused to walk over and stand beside Cat. "I need you to choose." SHe pleaded earnestly as she gestured between herself and Cat.

Cat looked at Lena in utter contempt; this wasn't how it was supposed to end. Kara was supposed to decide when it ended, and for Lena to go back on that? For Lena to demand that _Kara_ stop torturing them when it was _them_ who had trapped Kara into this predicament? That infuriated her. "K-,"

Kara shook her head, stopping Cat's lecture because Lena was right… a month was far too long, and although it killed her, she had to choose. She looked back and forth between the two women that she loved… - _Yes, goddamnit_ … She loved them _**both**_ ,- and decided right there what each of their fates would be.

 **I'm sorry for the** ** _massive_** **cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere or it'd make this chapter like... ten thousand words. Hahaha.** **What do you think Kara's decision was?!** **Let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Cat sat at her desk in her new office, staring out the glass window, and into Kara's empty office. Her heart was aching, it'd been over three months since Kara made her decision, and she missed being able to hold her close and kiss her, but she knew that never deserved the honor of being able to love her to begin with.

It hadn't been easy when Kara chose. To know that her life would never consist of Kara's loving touch again was wholly agonizing, and she had spent many a night falling into a drunken stupor because the torturous ache of knowing that Kara was no longer hers made her want to die.

When Kara broke up with her, she wanted to beg, to plead, to give her whatever she wanted to stay with her; but she refrained from doing so. Kara made her choice, and it wasn't her place to interfere. Kara deserved happiness more than anyone on the planet, so if Cat had to suffer through agony for the rest of her lonesome existence? If she had to suffer through seeing Kara every day for the rest of her pathetic life? Working alongside her while trying to keep a smile on her face knowing that she'd never get to kiss her, or hold her again? She would force herself live with it… Because Kara would be happy, and that was all that mattered.

She knew that there was a massive risk of utter devastation, she knew that loving Kara had the potential to destroy her if Kara ever left her. She just hadn't realized that having Kara as 'just a friend' would hurt this badly. Although she still was grateful that Kara hadn't just abandoned her, it still hurt like hell to have to suppress her urges every time that she was near her.

Kara seemed a bit sad too, and all that Cat wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was okay, but when she tried to do so, Kara had quickly excused herself… So now every time Cat saw her with puffy red eyes, she did the only two things that she _knew_ would help her… She ordered ten servings of pot stickers to Kara's office and called Kara's older sister to comfort her. Which was what she had been doing almost _daily_ since the break up; and although it killed her to know that she couldn't personally comfort her, it made her feel a little bit better knowing that someone that loved Kara just as much as she did, was able to make her smile.

She sighed, hoping that someday Kara might come back to her, but not really believing it could ever be a possibility. Their friendship was filled to the brim with strain and forced interactions… They still loved each other, they both knew that would never change, but they were no longer a couple.

 **XXX**

Lena was stood on her L-Corp balcony, overlooking the night sky over the city. She hadn't had a full night's sleep without the aid of scotch in months. She hated herself for what she'd caused. Kara had done nothing wrong. They had agreed that their relationships would stay wholly separate and yet Lena had gone off on her, forcing her to choose before she was quite ready. Honestly, she'd done it in hopes that Kara would just choose to be with her and end this whole mess, but she should have known that Kara wasn't that type of person, and now all three of them were miserable.

She and Kara still talked as they had before the whole Love Triangle started, but there was an unspoken tension there that was torment to them both. She sucked it up, however, because Kara didn't deserve anything less than she deserved; and quite frankly? She deserved so much better than Lena or Cat.

 **XXX**

It was time for game night, and Kara was feeling anything but playful. She was miserable; her eyes were sore from crying. She'd had to give up both of the women she loved because she was hurting them both by being with them and had been forlorn ever since.

She was at the oven, baking cupcakes for the game night and couldn't stop singing Adele songs because most of them spoke about how much heartache she was in.

Everything was painful. Going to work at D&G was painful because she saw Cat every day and all she wanted to do was kiss her senseless but knew that she would never be able to do so again. Visiting Lena was painful because every time that she talked to Lena it killed her to know that they would never hold each other again. Having lunch with Cat at the office killed her, having breakfast at L-Corp with Lena killed her. Inviting _either_ of them to game nights killed her (so she had to stop). All-in-all spending any amount of time with two of the three most important people in her life slowly tortured her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed as the last song on her Adele playlist ended once more.

"You know, you have a gorgeous voice, we all know that, but you should really try singing more up-beat songs, Kar'. This isn't healthy."

Kara smiled sadly as she turned to face her favorite person in the world. "It's not that easy, Alex. I hurt them both."

Alex shook her head. "No, Kara. _They_ hurt themselves. They knew that it was a potential heartbreak for them, yet they coerced you into the agreement anyway."

Kara frowned. "They didn't _coerce_ me…"

"Well, would you have suggested that arrangement yourself?" Alex asked as she raised an indignant brow.

Kara exhaled loudly as she shook her head. "No."

Alex nodded her head curtly. "Exactly. Because you wanted to let them both go _before_ you all got hurt. You were being smart and selfless, but they were stupid and selfish."

Kara hated that she could see the logic behind Alex's words, and wanted to argue, but couldn't. "I screwed up, Alex. I shouldn't have said yes to either of them."

Alex wrapped her sister in a hug. "Why did you say yes to Cat?" She asked after she pulled away; trying to help ease Kara's unreasonable guilt.

"Because I love her," Kara admitted.

"Why?" The oldest sister prodded.

"Because she is smart, and under her cold exterior she's a humble, kind, passionate woman that I fell in love with four years ago. She's helped me through so much, and has _always_ been there when I needed her… Even after the break up."

Alex nodded. "And why did you say yes to Lena?"

"Because I've had a massive crush on her since we had our first real interview."

Alex nodded again. "Why was that?"

"Because she had this timidity about her, but she wanted to show me that she was a genuinely good person, and after my wariness waved off I could see that she sincerely wanted to outgrow her brother's shadow just like I wanted to outgrow Kal-El's... and because she's beautiful."

Alex nodded. "Both of those reasonings are reasonable, Kara. They wanted you, and you wanted them, and although you tried to stop it, they persuaded you to agree. That isn't on you, Kara. Even after you said yes, you made them realize that they each could get hurt, but they agreed anyway. Anyone who would be dumb enough to blame you can stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Kara laughed half-heartedly at her sister's humor. "If it weren't for you, I'd be lost, Alex. This hurts so bad."

Alex frowned and nodded in understanding. "I can't even imagine, Kar'. One breakup hurts like hell… I can't even imagine two at the same time."

Kara nodded. "I hate this. I just wanted to find happiness, and all I did was break three hearts at once."

"Hey!" Alex chided. "You didn't break your hearts; they did by twisting your arm and making you choose before you were ready to."

Kara shook her head. "It wasn't Lena's fault, Alex. Lena didn't realize how much it would hurt her to see me with Cat."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Which is exactly why they shouldn't have pushed for this from the get-go."

Kara frowned, and just before she was about to tell her sister to back off of the women she loved, there was a knock at the door, and Game Night began."

 **XXX**

Kara sat at her coffee table, surrounded by her friends and couldn't help but flashback to the good times she'd had with both of the women she'd been forced to let go of.

"I never understood the point in Russian dolls." Kara said as she watched a little girl play with them across the street from their table. It was their second date, and things were a bit more casual this time around, but no less intimate. "What's the point in them? It's like opening the same present over and over again."

Lena chuckled at her. "If she's having fun with them, why not let her enjoy them?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and smiled goofily. "I didn't say not to let her _enjoy_ them; I just said I don't understand them."

Lena nodded and took a sip of her drink before speaking. "Just like you do when you watch me play chess against myself?" she joked.

Kara laughed aloud. "Well, I don't!" She exclaimed. "How is that in **any way** a fun thing to do?"

They both laughed and conversed happily through the rest of their supper before walking along the bay.

"Kara, may I ask you something?" Lena asked pensively.

Kara squeezed Lena's hand that she held. "Of course, Lee. Anything.

"Why are you giving me this chance? Why even bother when you know that you can be happy with Cat? I'm honored, and intend to fight for you until the very end, but… why even bother with me when there are so many unanswered questions about our future?"

Kara stopped and pulled Lena into her wanting to be as close to her as she could at that moment. "Because, although I love Cat very _very_ much, I have feelings for you that I never got a chance to explore, and I want to know where this leads us, Lena. I don't want to settle for Cat just because I _know_ what we could be, if you and I have the potential to be something just as or even _more_ amazing. I could be happy with Cat; there's no doubt in my mind… but I think that we could be happy too, and I want to know that I made the right decision and not have any lingering 'what ifs' for centuries to come."

Lena's heart rate quickened audibly as a smile grew wide on her face. "You think we have the potential to be _better_ than you and Cat?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to find out before I make my decision. I've wanted you both for so long that I didn't even consider who I'd rather be with. Then within twenty-four hours, I got you _both_ admitting that you want me… That was something I never even fantasized about, so I really don't want to mess this moment up."

Lena pulled Kara closer, interlocking both of her hands behind the Kryptonian's strong neck and pulling her in for a breathtaking kiss. "Take your time then, Supergirl… I'm not going anywhere."

They continued to walk on the beach, holding hands and talking animatedly before Kara paused and smirked.

Lena lifted a questioning brow. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I just… really want to… do this." And before Lena could even comprehend what Kara was doing, they both were in the water.

"KARA!" Lena yelled amusedly. 

Kara smirked. "Did I make you wet?"

They both laughed at that before kissing once more. 

Kara smiled as she recalled that date, and moved her monopoly piece along the board, tuning out the rest of the room. After that date, they felt much more comfortable being together, and the nervousness dissipated slightly. It was still new, but they were more relaxed than before. She then recalled the most intimate moment she'd had with Cat… the last date they'd had before she'd got called away for Supergirl duty and returned to Cat's house hours later.

 _"Cat, what are you doing?" Kara giggled as she followed Cat through a park._

 _Cat smiled back towards Kara. "You ask too many questions, Dear. You really should know better." She joked._

 _Kara smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "Shush. Just hurry up and show me what we're doing!" She giggled._

 _Cat shook her head as she smiled bashfully. "I love you." She murmured so softly that only a Kryptonian could hear._

 _Kara smiled brightly and kissed Cat's forehead before continuing to follow here, hand-in-hand._

 _When Cat finally stopped, it was at the top of a hill overlooking the lake in National City's park. It was a gorgeous sight, the sunset reflecting off the water. There was a red plaid blanket, with a wicker basket, and candles lit. Kara smiled._

 _They talked for hours. Eating the delicious food Cat had in the basket. They laid there, in the middle of the park, late at night; Cat's head on Kara's chest, arm swung around the tight Kryptonian abs, and legs intertwined._

 _"You know, it's been three years since I've finally felt alive again," Cat whispered into Kara's chest. "I never understood what they meant when they said 'Other Half,' throughout all of my marriages, but as soon as I met you, I understood. You're my other half, and I hope that someday I can make up for all of the the pain that I caused us both. "_

 _Kara's arm reached out from underneath Cat and encircled her. "The day you left me, I thought I was going to die, Cat. You hurt me, and I never felt normal again. I thought I'd never be happy again. I used Mon-El to bury the pain, and I had a huge a crush on Lena, and I thought that maybe she could I don't know… fill that void you left in me? And I think she would've, Cat… I think she would've been able to mend my heart back together if I'd realized that she felt the same."_

 _Kara felt Cat tense; her heart beat sped up, and then she gulped before she asked: "Is this where you say that you choose her?" She croaked out._

 _Kara's eyes went wide, and her stomach fell. "NO! I-I haven't decided yet, and that's not at all what I meant… I guess I kind of was saying that the pain you caused me was insurmountable and that I've never hurt that much over a break up in my life before you because I've never loved someone this strongly before you."_

 _Cat nodded into Kara's chest. "But I fucked up, and then Lena came along, right?"_

 _Kara nodded._

 _"Now you've been put into an_ _ **awful**_ _situation. Kara, I know that you love me, I do… but I can see it all over your face that you're conflicted. If it would be at all easier on you if you just went with the unknown, the new, and gave it a go with Lena, please do that. No matter how much I'll die inside, it'd be worth it to see you genuinely happy, and not guilt-ridden. "Cat said earnestly, a tear slipping down her face and onto Kara's blouse._

 _Kara sighed and shook her head. "I'm not ready to give either of you up yet. I can't decide."_

 _"When I came back to National City to ask if you'd like to start up GrantCo-"_

 _"D &G Media, you mean?" Kara joked._

 _Cat chuckled. "Right, sorry. When I came back to National City to ask if you'd like to start up D &G Media with me, I hoped that you'd forgive me for my betrayal and take me back; I even prayed to a god that I don't believe in that you'd someday take me back… but I never expected you to. When you saw me, I thought you'd be surprised, and maybe even a tiny bit excited since we texted every day and stayed in touch, but I never expected you to say yes when I asked you for a second chance. I was thrilled Kara, don't get me wrong… but after what I put you through? I don't understand how you could want me again. I don't deserve you."_

 _Kara sighed, hating the uncertainty in her girlfriend's voice. "Because no matter what happens in the future, I will always care about you deeply. Just like I will always care about Lena. You both mean the world to me, and besides Alex, you're the two most important people in my life."_

 _Cat nodded. "I need you to know that I never wanted to hurt y-,"_

 _"I know, Cat. I've told you time, and again, you are forgiven. I understand your reasons; although we could have just stayed together secretly until my career took off, instead of you leaving me, I understand… you didn't want to risk my job because I love it."_

 _Cat sighed. "I was a fool to think that I could live the rest of my life without you."_

 _Kara smiled, as she pulled Cat closer. "You're here now, Cat. That's all that matters."_

"Kara!" Alex yelled once more as she smacked Kara's shoulder.

Kara jumped out of her reverie and shook her head to clear it. "Huh?" She asked dazedly.

"You owe me five-hundred monopoly bucks! Pay up!" She said. "Where were you?" She asked half-annoyed half-concerned.

"Oh, uh... Sorry."

"She was probably worrying about which girlfriend to choose." Ruby mused.

Kara darted her eyes to Alex, glaring at her for allowing her adopted daughter to know about her past situation.

Alex mouthed an 'oops' and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I personally think that she should pick Lena." Said James.

Winn scoffed. "Are you _joking?_ She should pick Cat!"

They both started arguing like night and day before Alex cut in. "OR" She started warningly. "She could just choose _herself._ " Everyone in the room looked at Alex like she'd grown a second nose.

" ** _ARE YOU INSANE_**!?" They yelled in unison.

Kara sighed exasperatedly. "I need some air." She called out before super speeding into her suit and flying out of her balcony; ignoring all of the protests.

 **XXX**

She flew around the city for about a half hour before she heard a scream for help. She was still stuck in her thoughts of what she should do about the women she loved when she saw the woman that had yelled for help, whose ankle was trapped under a flipped car.

"Don't worry ma'am; I'll save you," Kara said before lifting the car. During the whole process, the woman animatedly spoke to her, but Kara wasn't paying attention, too lost in her own thoughts about two entirely opposite women who had both captivated her heart.

The woman, who remarkably only had a fractured ankle and a few cuts and bruises, tried to alert her once more.

Kara finally tuned into what the woman was saying. "Right behind you!" She said.

Kara furrowed her brows and turned her head to see a giant green alien; but before Kara could think to do anything, she was stabbed in the spine with something unfamiliar, and the world went grey.

 **XXX**

Lena and Cat had both seen the whole thing on CatCo News. As soon as they both saw that DEO agents had rescued Supergirl and contained the monster that had taken down Kara, they immediately rushed to the agency to be with Kara.

 **XXX**

"God damnit, just let me in!" Lena screamed, her heart aching at the thought of Kara being so injured. She wanted to offer any assistance to a scientific cure that she could. She just wanted Kara to get better.

The guard rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Luthor, but I can't do that. You've been granted access to this facility only once and were removed Supergirl's guest log over a year ago it seems."

Lena ground her teeth. She knew why that had happened… After Sam's death, Alex had taken to hating her for quite some time, after all, Lena _did_ get her girlfriend killed; and Kara had been angry with her as well. So this wasn't a surprise, but it did sting, especially since it meant that she was unable to be at Kara's side when she **_desperately_** wanted to be.

"I'M _LENA LUTHOR!_ Do you have _any_ idea how big of a mistake you are making?" She snarled, she knew she had no right to be angry with the man, he was only doing his job, but she was panicking for Kara and couldn't really control her emotions at that moment.

The man raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I'm sure it is one, but until it is fixed, or someone _on_ Supergirl's guest list says that you are welcome to follow them in, you aren't getting in."

Her heart was breaking. She just wanted to be at Kara's side. She wanted to know that she would survive and lend any and _all_ help she could to the agents trying to fix her. "Please, I just want to help her."

The man shrugged. "You and the entire DEO, ma'am." He countered curtly.

 **XXX**

Five minutes after Lena, Cat showed up. Her heart was pounding, her lungs were on fire, and her cheeks were drenched in tears. Kara had been stabbed… in the back, no less… With something purple, which meant that _another_ substance **besides** kryptonite, could harm her.

Not only was she terrified that she and the world were going to lose Kara, but that even if they didn't lose her that day, they would soon… after figuring out what this new substance was.

She opened her car door and walked towards the main gate of the DEO, where she saw Lena Luthor, arguing with the Agent on guard duty.

-no, Miss Luthor, like I've said a countless number of times, I _can't grant you access_."

Cat rose a brow, Lena Luthor, after all this time, _still_ hadn't earned a place on Kara's guest list? That made no sense.

She finished her way to the gate and showed the man her ID.

The man nodded and pushed a few buttons on the keypad behind him. "She's in the medical bay, Miss Grant." He said.

Cat nodded, and began walking in, but felt an overwhelming sense of guilt consume her. She paused, sighed, and shook her head at herself. "She's with me," she said as she gestured towards Lena.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed, and if you agreed with what Kara decided in the previous chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

When they entered they entered the DEO, it was massively chaotic. There were agents running around rapidly, talking so quickly that neither of the two distraught women could understand what any of them were saying. Just bits and pieces that only succeeded in breaking their hearts more.

"-Supergirl isn't conscious…"

"-paralytic acid…"

"Agent Danvers is currently working on…"

Cat and Lena froze. _Paralytic acid? What does that mean?!_

"Cat, we need to get to the medical bay," Lena whispered worriedly, her heart in her throat.

"I know, I know." Cat croaked, as she fought back tears for the millionth time that night. "I just… I'm _terrified_ of what we're going to see."

At that, they looked at each other. _Really_ looked at each other, and for the first time, there was no anger, no resentment, no _hatred_ for each other… It was pure, unadulterated pain.

That was the only thing they felt; pain.  
Pain because they'd lost Kara romantically.  
Pain because they'd seen Kara hurting emotionally for months, since their break ups.  
Pain because _they_ were the ones that had caused said heartache.  
Pain because at this very moment, they had no idea if they'd ever get to see Kara's beautiful smile again.

"I know," Lena admitted as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm scared too."

Cat nodded and took a deep breath. "It's down that hallway, through the double doors. We'll have to take three turns. Right at the second hall. Then go through the fourth door to our left. Then the medical bay will be the first set of double doors on the right." Cat informed as she looked around at the rushing swarm of frazzled agents. "Just in case we get separated in this ocean of fearful DEO agents." She clarified.

Lena nodded her appreciation before they started their way through the horde of distraught agents.

Her heart was heavy, her lungs were on fire, and her mind was swirling with endless possibilities.

Cat wasn't much better, her heart was in her throat as her stomach was churning, and her lungs? Well, she had to practically force them to even work... Her mind was also swirling with the same fears Lena's was.

Was Kara alive?  
Would she be awake when they finally got there?  
What on Earth was that purple sword?  
What kind of Alien was that?  
Is Kara going to be okay in the long run?

Everything that they were terrified had happened was nothing compared to the sight they were actually faced with when they reached the Medical Bay seconds apart from one another…

Kara's motionless body on a medical table with Alex crying over her.

Cat's heart exploded, horror and misery took over her body. She rushed into the medical room. " **NO!** " She cried out. " _ **KARA,**_ _ **NO!**_ "

Lena's heart reacted the same, but her body did not… Hers couldn't move as dread and despair collapsed to her knees as tears escaped her eyes. " _No,_ " She whimpered. "Please, _God no!_ "

Alex lifted her head to look at the two women heartbroken over the sight. "She's not dead," Alex reassured through her own tears. "She's just… She's not going to be able to walk if she wakes up." She sobbed. "It… Whatever that substance that sword was made, it corroded her spine, and I… I can't fix it." She whimpered.

Lena's heart stopped. "What?!" She asked. "You need to give me all of her scans and information. I will find a way to fix this." She said determinedly.

Alex frowned. "Lena, how the hell are you going to figure that out? The sun can't even fix this... The acid in the sword ate it away. Whatever you can figure out can't regrow it…"

Lena glared at her. "It may take me some time, but it is possible, and it _will_ be done. I'll have L-Corp focus solely on figuring out a way to reverse its effects immediately. Nothing will stop me."

Cat looked at Kara and felt numb… She wanted Kara to wake up and make them all look like fools for worrying, by getting up and running all around the room. By dancing… by doing _something_ … But from the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen.

"While you figure that out, I'll look after her… it's the least I could do since I'm not a scientist." Cat crooned.

Alex looked at her bemusedly. "You think I'm letting her go home with anyone but me? You're out of your mind."

Lena nodded. "I agree. Why shouldn't we be able to take care of her as well?"

Cat sighed and shook her head. "You both will be busy trying to find a cure for her along with fulfilling your day jobs. I can easily just postpone D&G's opening until you find her a cure."

Alex shook her head. "No. Kara wouldn't like that… I have an idea. A compromise, I should say."

Cat and Lena both looked at her with inquisitive looks, ready to hear whatever Alex had to say.

"You could help our **DEO** research team every other day because bringing this to L-Corp is way too risky. You and I can switch back and forth every other day leading the research team while you and Cat take turns watching Kara throughout the week... at _my_ place. Then after work Ruby and I will take care of her every night. It won't be difficult to care for her because she'll still be able to fly herself around… I think. I mean, she should be able to." She paused as she visibly thought about something. " _God_ I hope she can…"

"Would it be possible to bring her into the office on occasion? I know she won't want to be cooped up in the apartment 24/7." Cat inquired, feeling as though her heart was being put through a meat grinder… The thought of Kara never being able to leave the house devastated her. She knew that Kara would feel like a prisoner.

Alex sighed. "We'll see. Since J'onn will most likely be covering Supergirl duties until she is walking again, I think that should be doable, but for right now, we just…" Alex wiped her tears and blew her nose on a handkerchief before speaking again. "We just need to hope that she _does_ wake up. Kara is a fighter, but I-." She cut herself off and gulped down a mewl. "I've never seen anything like this."

 **XXX**

Lena's heart ached as she held Kara's limp left hand. "I hate seeing you like this." She whispered, trying not to wake Cat whose head was rested on Kara's chest. "Kara, please, wake up Darling… I need you. We _all_ need you to wake up. Alex feels like she failed you. I feel like I betrayed you, and Cat… well… I don't know about Cat, but she's _devastated_." She sobbed out.

Cat's head slowly rose just enough so that their eyes could meet. "We've _both_ betrayed her, dear. Not just you." She said stoically. "I genuinely have no idea how we got lucky enough to have her in our lives for as long as we've managed. I've hurt her so terribly that I'd hate myself if I were in her shoes, yet she had no qualms about forgiving me. She's not an alien; she's a goddamned a _ngel._ " She finished, staring down at Kara's pale face.

Lena wanted to hate her; she _**really**_ wanted to. But she couldn't find it in herself to do it at the moment… She was too curious. "Why'd you let me in? You could've had her all to yourself right now."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not a petulant child. She loves you. She loves me. She'd want us _both_ to be here when she wakes up, so who am I to stop that from happening? I don't like sharing her with you, even now that we've _both_ lost her, but I'm not going to act like I didn't have a large hand in forcing that to be. So, I let you in."

Lena clenched her jaw, hating the calm nature in Cat's demeanor. "How can you be so calm!?" She asked in bewilderment. "This entire time… With Sharing me, knowing that she was kissing me too. Knowing that I got to love her exactly how you got to… How did the jealousy not destroy you?"

Cat laughed mirthlessly. "You think that it didn't destroy me? Knowing that your hands were on my _soulmate_ the way I only want _mine_ to be? It killed me every moment the time I spent away from her during that month. I didn't know where she was, whether she was with you, or out on a Supergirl mission, and if I'm being honest, I didn't know which I hated more; the fact that you were touching her, or the fact that she was probably touching you back… But I swallowed it up, and occasionally drank myself to sleep at night because no matter how badly it killed me to share her, I was holding out hope that she may still choose me, and even if she didn't; her happiness is all that matters to me."

Lena felt guilt pour through her. "I never wanted for this to happen. I didn't think that she'd be as selfless as this and just _not_ choose either of us. I mean… Seeing you kiss her after I had woken up to her face after a night of-," she stopped herself from elaborating what their night had consisted of when she saw the pain in Cat's eyes, although she did a tremendous job of hiding it from her facial features. "Right. _Anyway_. Seeing her kissing you right after the night we had, stung so much more than I thought it would. I know that wasn't her fault; she did nothing wrong. She made _sure_ that we agreed to everything before she agreed to date us both… and I regret everything so much that I'm willing to try the arrangement out one more time. That is… if you are?"

Cat looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. "I love Kara more than anything else in this universe. I can't live without her, and although I can't live without her; I'm not going to put her back into that situation. It was tearing her apart, plus I don't trust that you won't flip out again and hurt all three of us once more… When she's ready to decide who she wants to be with; she will. Whether it be one of us, or someone else. Right now, isn't the time to be worried about that though, she's in a coma and possibly paralyzed."

Lena shook her head. "Alex and I will find a cure."

Cat sighed. "Could we not inform her of that plan? I don't want her to get her hopes up if you end up failing."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You want to _lie_ to her?"

"No, I want to keep the cure a surprise. Surprises are exciting, aren't they?"

Lena was about to tell Cat that this type of surprise might not be the best idea when Alex walked in. "Kara loves surprises. I don't see why this would be any different. It's not a guarantee that we will ever be able to find a cure for her, so this is the only way I can see to protect her from getting her hopes up only for them to get crushed."

Lena frowned, hating that she was outnumbered. "Fine." She murmured. "We will keep this a secret."

 **XXX**

Cat was sitting on a chair beside Kara's bed reading 'Breaking Dawn' by Stephanie Meyer aloud for her. Alex was sitting at the foot of Kara's bed, and Lena was sitting in the chair on the other side of Kara's bed, they were both listening intently, grateful for the distraction.

It had been over a month since Kara had been stabbed, and although it was the worst experience of all their lives, they'd managed to function; it was scarcely qualified as functioning, but at least they hadn't fallen apart _entirely._ Kara was never left alone; Alex, Lena, and Cat had made sure that at least one of them kept Kara company at all times.

Alex and Lena had made some headway in their research for Kara's cure. Lena and Cat slept in that room every night with Kara and refused to stay at their jobs passed 5 pm (they usually both left sooner).

Cat hated the Twilight Series, but it was one of Kara's favorites, so… she read them all to her. She was on the last book, and thankful for it. " _He looked back at me as if he could see my soul, too, and as if he liked what he saw."_ As soon as she read that, Kara's hand moved, the monitors beeped and the bright blue orbs she feared she'd never see again, opened. "Alex?"

"KARA!" They all screamed in unison; relief and exuberance were flooding their system.

Kara's face changed from confused to terrified. "I-I can't. I-I can't feel my legs! Alex! Why can't I feel my legs?"

* * *

 **This was a shorter chapter than I wanted it to be, but it is vital to the story, so I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

The pain in Kara's eyes while Alex explained to her that a synthetic Purple Kryptonite had eroded her spine to the point of paralysis, killed Cat.

She was holding onto her left hand, while Lena held her right, and all that they could do was try to calm her down when the tears started to fall.

Lena hated this; knowing that at this very moment, there was nothing that she could do to help the woman she loved. She had the power to do something about this, but she'd failed miserably so far. They were nowhere near finding a cure. "Kara, we're here for you. Alex, Cat and I will take care of you. We will see you through this."

Cat nodded. "Kara, my love. I know that you are hurting right now. I know that you are upset, but we will do everything in our powers to make sure that you have everything that you need."

Alex nodded as she walked over to her sister and kissed her cheek. "Kara, don't you worry about anything. You've always taken care of us whenever and _however_ we needed you. It's our turn now, okay? We're not going to let you go through this alone."

Kara's tears never ceased as she enveloped her sister in a tight embrace and her tears began to increase in speed. "I- it's not permanent, is it? I'll be able to walk again, right?"

Alex's face contorted into one of utter despair, so Lena decided to save the woman from having to break the news. "I'm so sorry, darling. It's not likely to ever repair on its own. The probability is less than ten percent."

Kara's pain was evident to everyone in the room, and all Cat wanted to do was trade places with her. "Sweetheart, you are still the same person that you were before this incident. We still love you just as much as we did. We still cherish you just as much. You haven't changed to us, and you never will. You are still just as much of a hero as you've always been."

Kara looked at all of their faces, visibly looking for any signs of falsities, but when she found none, she sobbed louder. "I don't deserve you guys. You're all so amazing."

At that, all three women enveloped Kara into the tightest embrace they'd shared. Relief, sadness, and guilt coursed through their veins.

Relief that Kara had survived.  
Sadness because Kara was devastated that she couldn't move her legs.  
Guilt because they were keeping the research for a cure a secret.

"You deserve us, Kar'," Alex whispered. "You definitely deserve us."

 **XXX**

Kara hated being a burden to others. She hated it when she was younger and had just arrived at the Danvers'. She hated it when she got hurt; and she especially hated it now, when she couldn't go outside and get her own mail. Couldn't go shopping. Couldn't go to work. Couldn't save people.

It had only been three days, all three of which Alex had refused to leave the house, and yet, she still hated her new life.

She couldn't walk, but she could fly around the apartment and manage to do basic tasks; bathe, cook, clean… But her legs dangled limply under her, and it was the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen. She couldn't move them, but she _could_ drag them along the floor as she flew about, but she saw the horrified look in Ruby's eye when she caught her doing it the night before; so she'd stopped ever since and taken a permanent seat on the couch.

"Kar', you may not be able to fly like this in public, but you're with Rubes and me… You know that you can do that here. You're safe here, Kar' and we love you."

Kara smiled melancholily. "It's fine Alex; I can wait until Lena gets here. I'll just have her look away."

Alex let out a noise of frustration. She hated that Kara wasn't opening up to her like she usually did, and she hated that Kara was suffering even more. "Kara, it's _me_ … You can talk to me. We always talk to each other. What is bothering you so much that you're keeping yourself restrained to the couch?"

Kara averted her eyes. "I saw the way that Ruby looked at me when she saw me… I don't want her to have to see me if it's horrible." She admitted in a small voice, as sadness overcame her.

Alex's heart broke at the admittance; she hated seeing Kara in so much pain. She frowned as she sat down next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Ruby is a fifteen-year-old who has been through a hell of a journey these past few years. She's lost her mom, and I think that seeing you hurt just makes her worry that she's about to lose her aunt too. Or at least worry that it's still a possibility. She loves you. I don't think that she is judging you… She's just scared."

Kara nodded and swallowed at the lump in her throat. "Then I don't want to add to that." She whispered.

Alex sighed and shook her head. "What happened out there, Kar'? Why the hell wouldn't you pay attention to your surroundings?"

Kara shrugged. "I told you, Alex. I don't want to talk about this. I was distracted. Just let it go."

"LET IT GO!? Hell no, Kara. You could've _died_! I've been patient, waiting for you to come around and be ready to talk about this, but I can't anymore, Kar. I need to know, because whatever it is; it's still bothering you."

Kara shook her head. "Ruby is going to be late to school if you don't start leaving now."

Alex clenched her jaw. "This isn't over, Kara. If you don't talk to me, one of your girlfriends will get you to spill."

"They're not my girlfriends." The alien murmured indignantly.

Alex sighed, not at all pleased by the melancholy way Kara was behaving, but let it go. She understood why she was so heartbroken, one moment she was saving a woman from under a wrecked car, the next she woke up a month later unable to walk. Anyone would be reacting this way, even someone as happy-go-lucky as the one and only Sunny Kara Danvers. She walked over to her sister and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sis. You are the best of us; if anyone can get through this, it's you." She declared before yelling up the stairs for Ruby the nineteenth time that morning.

Kara smiled at her sister's declaration but had a hard time believing it. Sure, she had survived a lot of things; and she was sure that she would be able to _survive_ this… But she would never get through it per se, because being paralyzed? Well, that wasn't something that she could just wish away. It was permanent.

When Ruby finally clambered her way down the stairs, she took a banana out of Alex's hand and smiled at Kara. "By Aunt Kara, I will see you after band practice tonight." She rushed out as she wrapped her in a tight hug. "Love you!" She called from the doorway.

Kara smiled sadly. Glad that Ruby loved her, but heartbroken that she'd caused the girl pain. "Love you too, Kiddo." She replied.

"I'll talk to her," Alex whispered before closing the door behind them.

Kara sighed and tried to stand up for a moment, but when her legs refused to follow orders, she fell back into the couch and let silent tears fall. "Some _Supergirl_ I am." She huffed tearfully.

 **XXX**

Ten minutes later, Lena arrived at the apartment, earlier than she was asked to, but she didn't figure Kara would mind the company… But what she saw when she opened the door shattered her soul.

"Kara? Oh, _darling_." She said as her throat constricted, and tears threatened to fall. She rushed over to the crying Kryptonian and embraced her as tightly as she could. "Kara, shhh. It's okay, darling. It's okay. I'm here."

Kara shook her head rapidly. "I'm pathetic, Lena! I'm so damn pathetic! I was so stupid. I-I was so stupid not to pay attention, and now _look at me_! I can't _walk_!"

Lena wiped her own eye before clearing her throat and attempting to speak in a normal voice. She hated that she couldn't tell Kara that there was hope, but she knew that Alex and Cat were right, they may never find a cure for Kara, and having Kara hope at all that she would be able to walk again someday, was just cruel. It took her some time to realize that, but now that she had, she was glad the women had stopped her. "You are _not_ pathetic, Kara. None of this was your fault. Everyone has their bad days. Some worse than others, but that does not make you pathetic. That makes you, well, for lack of better terms; _human_. This," she gestured to Kara's legs. "This doesn't make you any less amazing then you've always been. Every time I see you, I see the strong, selfless, mesmerizing woman that I love more than anything. So, the next time you try to insult yourself, remember that you may not feel very super right now, but you're always going to be my hero."

Kara shook her head, and slowly broke the embrace, causing Lena to worry that she'd said something wrong, but then Kara did something unexpected… She began to float, and once she was at full height, her legs were noticeably limp beneath her.

She fought back a gasp at the gut-wrenching sight, hating more than anything that this was the state in which Kara found herself when she awoke. However, Kara still heard the minute gasp with her ever-sensitive hearing.

"Do heroes look like this, Lena?" Kara's tremulous voice inquired.

Lena fought back her waterworks and nodded. "Apparently so, because mine does right now, and she looks gorgeous." She said as she stood up and walked over to Kara's gloating form. "Nothing could make you any less gorgeous, sweetheart. No matter how low you fall, we all will be right here to catch you and help you back up again. This isn't your fault; it was that sociopathic alien's fault. Did you choose to have him stab you?"

Kara averted her eyes and shook her head. "No." She whispered.

Lena nodded her head. "Precisely. That is why it is not your fault. Even if this w _as_ your choosing at the time, but you regretted it soon after, we would all still be here for you… At least I know I would. Nothing you could do would make us stop loving you. It is impossible not to love you, Kara. Your ability to walk has nothing to do with the content of your character."

Kara smiled at Lena and had to fight the urge to kiss her. "I really don't know how I got so lucky." She whispered as she stared into the green eyes she so recently fell in love with. "You have always been able to make me feel better. Even when I thought I'd never be able to smile again."

Lena's heart did a backflip on her chest. "You're the only one worth it." She smiled.

"Remember the first time you saw me crying over Cat?" She asked.

Lena _did_ remember. She remembered that moment like it was yesterday; because it was the first time she'd felt hope that Kara might someday return her affections:

 _It had taken every amount of effort she had not to punch a hole through a wall. So much had gone wrong that day. The shareholders couldn't seem to agree on anything, and she was glad that she owned seventy percent of the company so that she could finally shut their privileged mouths by making the decisions herself._

 _The only thing that kept her mind at ease was that she was on her way to Kara's apartment for a movie night together and she was way past excited for it. She loved everything about Kara, and hoped that one day the blonde hero would feel the same about her._

 _When she had arrived at the loft's door and found it slightly ajar, she took that as an invitation to enter, and did so. But instead of seeing a smiling and bubbly Kara, she found a melancholy woman sitting on a stool at her counter while looking towards an unlocked phone._

 _"Kara?" Lena asked worriedly._

 _Kara looked up, cleared her throat, and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, it's just…" She swallowed audibly before continuing. "I saw a video of her and I-… It hurts. I know it's stupid but it… it_ _hurts_ _"_

 _And that was when the waterworks began. Lena didn't know what the reasoning behind their break-up had been, but she knew that Cat Grant was the dumbest motherfucker alive for letting Kara Danvers go. She immediately ran over to Kara and embraced her. "Honey, your feelings aren't stupid. Losing someone that you loved, even when they never deserved you, to begin with, is an unimaginable pain. Your feelings are valid. Your feelings are real. Do you hear me? Your feelings are_ _ **real**_."

 _Kara nodded and pulled back just enough that her teary ocean blue orbs met sincere emerald ones. "Thank you." She murmured. "I don't think I'd be where I am without you."_

 _Lena's chest filled with unimaginable love for the woman before her as she looked into those emotional yet sincere eyes. "You'll never be without me, Kara. Never."_

The rest of that night had been venting about past exes, cuddling on the couch in pajamas and drinking champagne that Alex had left behind while they watched Disney movies and consumed twice the number of calories that they should have.

Lena smiled at the memory… it had started off bitter but ended up being just like a date… except at the time, neither of them had thought anything more than friendship was possible between them… but her hope had grown exponentially that day.

"I'd never forget it," Lena admitted. "I never forget any conversations between us."

Kara smiled. "Good, because that was the moment I knew that I needed you in my life, and right now just confirmed it."

 **XXX**

The rest of the day had gone well, Cat had called to check in twice, Alex had called to check in nine times, but the times that Kara spent off the phone was perfect. They'd backed cookies, watched tv, and played chess; which Lena was sore to admit that she'd lost at.

All in all, it was a beautiful day that they'd enjoyed on extraordinary levels. "Ruby will be here soon," Lena said sadly. "I should probably get going."

Kara made a pouty face. "I'll see you Wednesday, right?"

Lena smiled. "Without a doubt." She said earnestly.

She bit her lip nervously as she eyed Kara's lips, knowing that kissing them was out of the question, but… maybe … "Would it be too uncomfortable for you if I kissed your cheek?"

Her heart was pounding, and her mind was swirling with all the ways that question could ruin them.

Kara beamed up at her, causing Lena's heart rate to regulate. "I wouldn't mind a smooch." She chuckled.

Lena smiled and leaned down towards Kara to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I will text you, alright?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, please."

 **XXX**

Twenty minutes after Lena had left, Ruby came through the door. "Aunt Kara, can I talk to you please?"

Kara put her book down and covered her legs with the comforter she and Lena had shared while watching their movies. "Of course, sweetie. What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Ruby inhaled deeply before walking over to her Kryptonian aunt and ripping the blanket off of her legs. "I love you." She stated determinedly. "Whether your legs are in proper working order, or not. I wasn't disgusted by them last night. I wasn't even scared that you were going to die on me too like Mom thinks. I was sad for you because I don't like that you have to go through this. I'm sorry if I made you self-conscious, I really am…. But please don't think that your legs are a problem for me, because they aren't I just want you to be happy." With that said, Ruby didn't give Kara time to respond as she sped up the steps to her room explaining that she had to do homework.

Kara smiled and watched her niece hurriedly ascend the staircase. She knew that commenting on her feelings had been very difficult for her ever since Sam had passed, so she didn't put too much thought into the fact that she left as soon as she finished her speech.

But, that speech, along with Alex's and Lena's without a doubt, helped Kara feel just a little bit better about her paralysis.

 **XXX**

The next morning was a bunch of the same, except this time Kara felt much more comfortable floating around. She helped make Ruby a packed lunch and then washed the dishes after making them breakfast. Her situation still wasn't ideal, but she felt much better than the previous day.

When she heard Cat's footsteps in the hallway, she hurriedly flew over to the couch and covered her legs, … because she was still worried. She knew it was highly improbable that Cat would have anything different to say than everyone else, Cat wasn't someone that was scared away easily, but here still was a part of her -a very miniscule part- that was concerned.

As soon as the door opened, and Cat walked in, their eyes met. "Good morning, darling," Cat said with a smile on her face. "Come here and give me a hug."

Kara comprehended what Cat was saying almost instantaneously. She was trying to tell Kara that flying around would not be a problem for her either… Alex must have told her about yesterday… It was weird that the three most important people in her life went from hating each other to working together as a cooperative unit,

Kara bit her lip, still wanting to make sure that Cat understood what she might see. "My legs just drag along, Cat… I can't walk."

Cat sat down next to Kara and placed a hand on her knee as she visibly fought back a frown. "You can't walk, but you can _fly_ Kara. Don't you understand how **incredible** that is? How incredible _you_ are? You are smart, talented, selfless, compassionate, and honest. You are the most astonishing person on this planet, on _any_ planet; and whether you walk, crawl, run, or fly, that will never change. Your legs don't work, no, but your powers do, Dear. And if they make it easier on you, if they enable you to maneuver around without the constant need to depend on someone else to do the things you need to do, then you use them. Even if the sight did bother one us or make one of us uncomfortable; it shouldn't bother you, darling. Because you deserve to be able to move around and no one else should have a problem with that. If they did, then they never deserved to be a part of your life, to begin with. The only reason seeing you like that should bother someone is because we don't like seeing you hurt, not because it disgusts us, because nothing about you could ever be disgusting."

They rested their heads together, and Kara sighed, relieved to know that every single person that mattered in her life, was fully capable of accepting her new disability. Yet, although that part of the pain was gone, the fact remained that she was going to have to spend the next five to ten millennia without the ability to walk… and that was enough to break her alone.

 **This chapter took a while to write, so I really hope that you enjoyed.** **Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later Cat sat on the couch next to a sleeping Kara and smiled. She looked so at peace lying there with her head on the couch's armrest a look of content on her face. It was a comfort to see her like that.

They'd been through a lot in the past two weeks, and although they were still working to find an antidote to make Kryptonite harmless against Kryptonians, the only way Alex and Lena could think to help reverse Kara paralysis was futuristic technology that only people they called 'The Legends' had.

Knowing that she would wake up from this slumber, instead of being worried senseless for over a month, fearing that she may never wake up again, gave Cat a sense of comfort. The month that Kara had been in a coma, knocking at death's door, had brought with it so many emotional battles and making alliances with two of the people she thought would hate her for the rest of her life.

She sighed, hating that she had caused Kara so much pain in the past, and hoping beyond hope that Kara would eventually choose her own happiness over Cat's and Lena's and just choose the one that made her the happiest. She picked up her laptop and began going through the CatCo news website when she spotted an article titled 'Strange Behavior of Supergirl'.

She immediately crinkled her eyes as she saw that the author of the article was none other than Snapper Carr himself. She growled, in contempt… More and more people were realizing that Supergirl was acting differently… Conspiracy theorists were having a hay-day. She hated that no matter how hard J'onn tried there were still far too many differences between himself and Kara to make it passable to the entire world.

She knew that Kara was struggling to cope, not just with the loss of her legs, with not being able to be Supergirl as well. There were so many reasons that Cat hated this situation, but Kara's suffering was the most agonizing of them all. Kara was a mastermind at hiding her pain, but she couldn't mask it from the ones closest to her (Cat, Lena, and _especially_ not Alex). The selfless woman that she loved more than anything deserved so much more than what life had given her. She'd lost her home, her family, her customs, and her entire race, and had been forced into a life of hiding. Then when she finally let the part of herself she'd been able to let the part of herself that she'd been hiding free, (for the benefit of the world only), she'd been destroyed.

She fought back a few tears at the realization that this was just another traumatic experience on a long, _long_ list for Kara, but before she had to get the tissues out, Kara's phone started vibrating on the coffee table.

The Media Tycoon grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom before answering Lena's call; she didn't want to risk their conversation waking Kara up from her peaceful catnap.

The phone had only rung once before the line clicked through and Lena's worried voice rushed out emphatically. "Cat? Is she okay? Has she eaten? Is she taking her calcium pills? Can I talk to her?"

"Stop talking before you pass out from lack of oxygen, dear." Cat snarked.

She heard Lena's annoyed huff and smirked before continuing. "Kara is fine; she's napping peacefully on the couch. I'm not going to wake her right now because she's had an exhausting day, but I will certainly have her call you when she awakes."

She heard Lena's breath of relief and smiled. She didn't particularly _like_ Lena, but she didn't _dislike_ her either, and it was nice to see that someone else cared for Kara's well being as much as she did. "Has she been doing those exercises that Alex and I worked out for her?" The brunette inquired.

"Yes." Cat nodded into the phone. "She's been doing them as often as possible and taking your magnesium and calcium supplements that you and Alex insist on her scarfing down like candy."

"She's a Kryptonian, Catherine. She needs to take twelve times the amount a human would if she wants them to have any effect at all. Once Alex and I finish the time beacon, Sara and her team will know to come here, and they will help heal her with her ship. That's the only way that we know could heal her."

Cat nodded. "What if it sends it out, and it isn't the legends that come?"

"It will be them," Lena asserts.

"You can't be sure of that though, now can you?" Cat asked, she wanted this plan to work, but years of disappointment taught her that nothing ever goes the way that you want it to, that something always goes wrong, so she had grown accustomed to doubting things unless there was tangible evidence that things would turn out to be successful. "Also, Snapper Carr thought that it was a brilliant idea to make a list of reasons why he believed that the 'current' Supergirl was a clone… that's going to make people start doubting Supergirl, and when our girl gets back up and running again, I'm going to bet she's not going to like that half the country doesn't trust her. I would take care of Snapper myself, but I'm no longer his boss.

Lena groaned. "Of course, he did." She paused momentarily and took an audible breath before exhaling it and continuing. "What the hell do I have to do to get Olsen to listen to me? I've told him multiple times that Snapper needed to be fired. He's nothing but a nuisance."

Cat nodded into the phone. "Well, I can undoubtedly say that Jimmy isn't the most intelligent man out there. I really do think that the only way to get through to him is either to yell and intimidate him or to be Kara Danvers."

Lena chuckled. "I will take care of James and Snapper. You take care of our girl."

Cat smiled and nodded. "I fully intend to."

After she hung up the phone, she walked back out into the living room and smiled when she saw Kara, but that smile was soon swept away when Kara's unconscious form began thrashing around. "N-no! D-don't hurt me! I want to walk! I want to walk!"

Cat's heart fell, and her stomach roiled inside her as she ran to Kara's side. "Kara! Kara! Hey, pretty girl, it's okay, baby! It's okay; you're safe."

She remembered from past experience that when Kara was having night terrors, it was safest not to touch her, because the first time she'd tried to shake her into consciousness, she'd ended up through a wall. "Kara, darling. It's me. It's your kitten. I'm right here, darling. You're safe."

Kara's heartbreaking whimper was enough for Cat to risk it all, and she touched Kara's shoulder and gently rocked her. "Kara, you're okay, darling, you're okay."

Kara jolted awake at Cat's touch, but not without once again throwing Cat across the room. When their eyes met, Cat was on the floor, and Kara's eyes were wild and pained. "Kara?" Cat asked as she flinched and pushed herself up off the floor.

Kara's eyes refocused, and realization hit her palpably. "Oh, God! Cat, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "Y-you're limping!"

Cat shook her head as she made her way back to the couch, trying her hardest to hide her limp. She hated that her body wasn't as resilient as it used to be. _It comes with aging I suppose_. "I knew what would most likely happen, darling. But I couldn't handle seeing you in so much agony… You were distraught, sweetheart. You couldn't expect me just to sit there and let you suffer."

Kara scooched her body closer to Cat and leaned into her for a side hug. "If it meant preventing you from getting hurt, then yes I could." She said with a pout. Before Cat could insist that she was fine and that she'd repeat her actions a million times over, Kara spoke once more. "Let me go get you some ice." She said before she flew into Alex's kitchen and got an ice pack. She placed it gently on Cat's hip and sat down beside her. "My legs already don't work. I don't want yours to stop working too." She joked.

Her smile was forced, and her tone was tense. Cat could tell that the Kryptonian was trying to hide her pain, but she wasn't about to let that happen. She let out a noise of frustration, wanting to tell Kara about the plan to get her legs to work again…. A plan they had high hopes would work, but were not one hundred percent sure would work, so they'd opted out of telling Kara.

"Darling," Cat started but stopped when Kara shook her head.

"I know, Cat." She confessed. "I know everything, but it won't work." She said solemnly.

Cat's heart exploded because _of course_ , Kara knew… She may be oblivious, but she wasn't deaf… Quite the opposite, actually. "How?" She asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

Kara shrugged. "Pretty much the whole time." She admitted. "I could tell that Alex was hiding something, and even though she whispered when she was talking to one of you on the phone at night, it's not enough to keep my super hearing from picking it up. I know that those pills are to keep my bones healthy long enough for Sara's ship to try to rejuvenate my bones. I know that Lena and Alex are trying to make a time beacon. I know that you've been trying your best to help with as much research as you can. I know that you didn't tell me because you all are afraid I'll get my hopes up, it won't work, and then it will throw me into a deeper depression. I know everything."

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat, trying her hardest to comprehend just how amazing this woman before her genuinely was. "I-," She hesitated momentarily, before finally figuring out what she wanted to say. "Why not say something? Why not call us out on our lies, and then demand that you be part of the process?"

Kara shrugged and averted her gaze to the article Cat was reading. "Because I know that you all needed to feel like you've done everything you could for me.t nothing will work. Gideon isn't meant to cure Kryptonians. It's meant to treat time travelers… _human_ time travelers."

Cat clenched her jaw. "What happened to your hope?" She asked tearfully. "There is always hope, Kara. You were the one that taught me that, so you can't lose hope now. This plan of theirs may not work, but if it doesn't, there are so many other options out there, darling. You can't lose sight of that. Hope is your very essence, you're the one that inspires the world to hope, so you can't stop hoping. Not now, not _ever_."

Kara looked to consider Cat's words and then nodded a few moments later. "I know you're right, Cat.. but it's hard to have hope for something this big after everything."

Cat took the ice pack off of her hip and moved so that she was right next to Kara, their thighs touching. She pushed a strand of hair behind the fallen hero's ear and looked her in the eye. "Kara Zor=El Danvers, if anyone can wish for something and make it happen, it is you. You have the heart of a hero, and nothing will ever be able to change that. Your heart is so pure that I believe wholeheartedly the universe will make sure that we will find something to rehabilitate your legs. So keep taking those supplements, keep eating those bananas, and keep applying your weight to your legs for five-minute intervals, and someday, somehow, you will be able to walk again."

Kara smiled and eyed Cat's lips momentarily, causing Cat's breath to hitch, hoping that this was the moment she'd been dreaming if since the day she left CatCo behind. Kara leaned in slowly, but instead of connecting their lips, she embraced her in a hug. "You're remarkable as always, Catherine Jane Grant." She chuckled.

Cat smiled, always happy to be held in Kara's arms. "I just want you to be happy, Kara."

The Kryptonian pulled back slightly so that their eyes met. "After everything we've been through the past six months, I don't think that's possible," Kara admitted sadly, her heart swelling with guilt and regret. "I guess I kind of deserved this, y'know? I was so selfish, Cat. I shouldn't have dated you both at once, all I did was hurt us all."

Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing. It all made sense now. The reason behind Kara's hopelessness. The thought that one of them might not accept her now that she was disabled, the undeniable depression Kara was trying her hardest to keep at bay… It was all because she blamed herself, all because she didn't feel like she deserved to be happy.

"Kara, no." Cat whimpered as she shook her head. "You are the last person alive to deserve this. You have been through _so much_ heartache in your short life. You've lost so much, hurt so much, and have every reason imaginable to hate the world, but instead of wallowing in your pity, you rose above it all and became the hero you were destined to be. You deserve happiness more than anyone else on this planet, and I want you to capture it. I've always wanted that, despite my idiotic decision in the past, I've always wanted your happiness. I want it more than anything, and if it isn't with me, I will swallow my pride and hurt, and I will smile for you because I will be genuinely happy that you found happiness even though it will also kill me to see you with someone else. If the only reason you broke up with us both was that you felt that you would be selfish if you chose one of us, then please rethink your decision, because whatever you wanted then, is okay. We were the ones that put _you_ into that terrible situation, and it wasn't fair to _you_ now that I look back at it.

"So, if Lena is where your happiness lies, go to her, choose her, and love her with everything that you have, because although it kills me to say this, she does deserve you. She loves you just as much as I do, and she would never hurt you the way that I've done in the past.

"If it is me that your heart lies with, then I will do everything in my power for the rest of our lives to deserve you. I will fight to keep you happy, and I will fight for us, our happiness, and our company. I will love you, and cherish you until my dying breath.

"If you've decided that you don't want either of us any longer or if found another, then we will both accept that. I know that before you were hurt, we hated each other's guts, but now Lena and I have come to an understanding… It's your happiness that matters, Kara… So, take it. Whatever it is, and wherever it lies, take it."

Kara sat there, speechless for a few long moments before exhaling loudly and nodding. "Okay."

 **XXX**

Lena squealed with delight as the time beacon went off. After Kara had returned her call from earlier, she and Alex had finished the last of the technical tweaks, and now, their product was finished.

"I got to hand it to you, Luthor… I didn't think we'd be able to finish it so fast, but you proved me wrong." Alex said amazedly.

Lena smiled. "Well, it helped that we worked together for once instead of arguing about what model we were going to go with." She snarked back.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know, I try to give you a compliment, and you _still_ have to be sarcastic."

Lena chuckled at the oldest Danvers sister, and was about to respond with another sarcastic jab, but was cut off with a loud boom.

"Do you think that could be them?" Alex asked with wide eyes.

Lena met Alex's wide eyes with her own and outside of the DEO to see a giant cloud of dust in the air. The two scientists smiled triumphantly, but before they got too cocky, the dust settled to show a familiar ship that caused their blood to boil…

It was the same ship that Mon-El had returned on.

 **Cliffhangers are my specialty... so I gave you two ;)** **Do you think that Kara is going to listen to Cat's advice?** **Who was on that ship?** **Thank you for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Dread descended Lena's entire body as she watched the doors of the ship open, hoping that she wasn't about to see the man she'd grown to hate during his relationship with Kara. He was obnoxious and narcissistic, and most importantly, a misogynistic slave owner that she'd hoped had got swept up into a vortex that would entrap him for the rest of time.

When a figure stepped out, it wasn't at all who Lena had anticipated; it was a tall, blue man with circles on his forehead. She furrowed her brow, not remembering his name.

"Hello," The man said robotically to Alex before turning and introducing himself once again to Lena. "My name is Querl Dox; also known as Brainiac 5, but my compatriots refer to me as Brainy. I possess a twelfth level intellect, and I am certain that I will be of service in your conquest to regenerate Supergirl's spine."

Alex and Lena both looked at each other, with one question hitting both of their minds. "Mon-El isn't with you, is he?" Lena asked.

Brainy contorted his face into one of utter disgust. "His pusillanimity caused Imra to be injured in the line of duty; therefore, the Legions exiled him."

Alex and Lena made eye contact, showing each other that they weren't surprised in the slightest. "Is Imra okay?"

The man nodded. "she is Remarried and happy" He asserted as he continued walking towards the DEO headquarters. "Follow me, if you will." He said.

Alex laughed as she followed him, but Lena had reservations about it all. The man sent her into a mirage of flashbacks around the time of the Reign fiasco, and she was terrified that she would fail at saving Kara just as she had failed at protecting Sam… Being the cause of Sam's death had been painful, and she still hurt because of it, but being the cause of _Kara's_ death? She'd die.

 **XXX**

With Querl's help, Alex and Lena had managed to make the serum, and build the back brace that Kara would have to wear for about two days for everything to repair itself; all within two hours. Lena was thrilled, yet she was still terrified that it would fail Kara. "Are you positive that this will fix her?" She asked the man as he began to ascend the ramp to his ship.

He paused, spinning around on his heels. "Are you asking me if I have any doubts that our product will alleviate Kara's paralysis?"

Lena gulped nervously as she nodded. "Yes, that's precisely what I am asking."

"Ah. Okay, then the answer is no. I do not have a doubt. I am a twelfth-level intellectual, and I do not make mistakes." He reaffirmed. "Please tell Kara that it was a pleasure to help her and offer her my regards. Good day." And with that, the man disappeared into his ship.

"Was he always that blunt?" Lena asked.

Alex chuckled and nodded. "It's like talking to the slightly more human version of Siri."

Lena had to let out a guffaw at her colleague's reference. "You're actually right. I never thought about it like that." She admitted as she continued her hilarity. She was thrilled that they had gotten to this point, after everything they'd gone through, she'd thought Alex would hate her for eternity, but it seemed as though they'd come to a particular type of understanding where; they weren't quite friends, but they were most certainly not enemies. It was a fuzzy sort of companionship, but she was absolutely not complaining.

They laughed together momentarily before Alex straightened up and nodded. "It's time to call Cat and have her bring Kara here." She determined. "Let's give Kara back her legs."

 **XXX**

Cat was going to break her phone. She swore she was. Between Alex and Lena, her phone never stopped beeping, and her hopes never stopped being raised only to be crushed once more as they informed her that they weren't any closer to finding Kara a cure.

Nevertheless, her heart rate sped up with hope and anticipation as she (once again) saw Lena's name light up the screen.

"Hel-"

"WE DID IT!" Cheered the other woman; interrupting Cat's greeting.

Cat furrowed her brows while her heart was rapidly banging against her rib cage as hope flooded her system. "You did?" She whispered.

"YES! Bring her here, Cat! Bring her here now! We can have her walking within forty-eight hours!"

Cat let out a squeal of exuberance as she hung up the phone, causing Kara to be at her side within a millisecond. "Cat? What's wr-,"

Grab your jacket, darling. We've got somewhere to be."

Kara furrowed her brows. "What are you talk-,"

"Do you trust me?"

Kara nodded without a second's hesitation; causing Cat's heart to melt. "Then please just put on your jacket and get into the wheelchair, darling. I promise you; you won't regret it."

Kara smiled confusedly but did as requested. "Did they figure out a way to contact Sara and her team?"

Cat didn't know how to respond; because she wasn't quite sure how Alex and Lena had figured out how to heal Kara. "You ask too man questions, my love." She said amusedly as she buttoned up her pea coat and started pushing Kara's wheelchair. "It's a surprise."

 **XXX**

Kara looked at Cat as the older woman drove her in the direction of the DEO. She felt an overwhelming amount of love for the CEO, but there was also another CEO that had a grasp on her heart as well.

A woman who had held her as she cried for the woman currently driving her. A woman who had worked tirelessly for weeks on end alongside her sister to help find a cure for her. A woman who had never thought of anything but how to make her happy. (Something, both women had in common.)

So what was she to do? She loved them both, wanted them both, respected them both, and could be happy with _both_.

Should she choose? Would that be fair to either of them? She hated this. Not knowing what to do.

"Fifty for your thoughts?" Cat asked with a smirk as she held up a fifty-dollar bill to Kara.

Kara raised a brow. "You know, only billionaires pay fifty dollars. Most of us just offer a penny."

Cat chuckled. "Well, I would have offered you a penny, but I don't have change on me."

Kara chuckled and shook her head at the older blonde. "Next you'll offer me a money order."

They both laughed at that and Cat nearly missed her turn due to it. "You never cease to make me lose my way." Cat joked.

Kara chuckled for a moment. "You're too easily distracted. That's not the best quality for a CEO to have."

Cat smiled. "The only person with the ability to distract me, is you, Kara."

Kara felt the flutter in her chest and smiled.

"But may I ask you what you were deliberating about?" Cat asked seriously. "You looked like you were thinking so determinedly that your head was going to implode."

Kara grinned at Cat's comment before shaking her head. "I just have a lot to consider."

Cat nodded, catching on to what Kara was saying. "The only thing that matters is your happiness, Kara. That's all that you have to consider."

Kara knew that Cat wasn't right. Everyone's happiness mattered, and no matter what Kara decided; whether it be to be with Lena, to be with Cat, or to stay single; at least one person's heart was going to be broken… How could she ever decide that?

 **XXX**

When they reached the DEO, Kara was ambushed by both Lena and Alex; and before she knew it, she was in a room with Lena, laying under her sun bed with the brunette sticking a needle in her spine.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Lena asked gently.

Kara shook her head. "Nope."

The disappointment was evident on Lena's face, and all Kara wanted to do was kiss it away. "I have no idea how to thank you; Lena. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble just for me." She whispered as she looked over her shoulder to catch the brunette's gaze.

Lena met Kara's ocean blue orbs and saw the adoration, appreciation, and awe; and her heart overflowed with love for the woman. "This wasn't trouble, Kara. This was an honor. It gave me an opportunity to converse with Alex, smooth things over just with her, and then, of course, I got to meet a ' _twelfth-level intellect'_ " She finished, making fun of Querl's repetitive statement.

Kara smiled at the brunette, wishing that things were different and that she only had fallen in love with one of these magnificent women so that they weren't in a painful love triangle. She sighed and lowered her head back down, but then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She rose her head to face the woman with a needle in her back. "You're over thinking things, Kara," Lena said as she squeezed the needle, injecting more of the brown serum into Kara's spine. "Both Cat and I are madly in love with you. Both Cat and I refuse to share you forever, but we as well just want you to be happy. If you choose me, Cat will be devastated, but she won't hate you nor will she blame you. She will always love you, and she will always have a part of her that will want to be yours, but she will move on. If you choose Cat, I will be devastated… _obviously._ However, I will always love you, and I will always have a part of me that wants to be yours, but I will try to find happiness. I won't hate you. I won't blame you. Choosing between us will devastate one of us, but it won't end us, Kara. We will still be semi-content with having you as our friend. How could we not be, darling? You're magnificent, and having you in our lives in a _ny_ capacity is an honor few are worthy of."

Kara smiled. "This is why I love you both," Kara admitted. "You both are extraordinary people" She crooned as she lifted Lena's soft pale hand to her lips and kissed it. "I have no idea what I did to deserve you both."

Lena snorted. "Saving the world boundless times might be a start."

The both giggled as Lena continued to inject her with the 31st century serum.

"Can I ask you a question, though?" Kara asked seriously.

Lena nodded. "Of course, darling."

Kara smiled widely. "How did you manage to call the Legion instead of the Legends?"

Lena sighed. "I memorized both of their chronometer frequencies, and mixed them up; I called the Legion's frequency instead." She finished with a pout.

Kara's face lit up at the adorableness that was a pouty Lena. "You are such a dork." Kara chuckled.

"Let's just be thankful that Mon-El wasn't still with them. Could you imagine how terrible that'd be?" The CEO mused.

They both continued their merriment as Kara continued to ponder on what she was going to do. Kara felt a little more content knowing that Lena felt the exact same way Cat did, but she still was terrified to hurt one of these women. She loved them so much, and she had no idea what she was going to do.

 **XXX**

Lena walked through the DEO a few hours later and saw that Alex was talking on the phone with someone; her face was alight with love, and it suited the agent. Happiness looked good on her.

"Yes! I know Rubes. In a few days, Kara will be back to her super-cheerful self."

Lena frowned a bit. She still felt immense guilt every time she thought of Ruby… Every time she remembered what she'd done to the young girl's mother.

She hated that she was the cause for Sam's death, and all she wanted to do was make it right with the world; but the only way to do that was to resurrect Sam, and that was impossible, improbable, and immoral.

Alex continued to converse with her adoptive-daughter, and Lena kept making her way through the DEO to Kara's room. When she reached the room, she saw Kara sleeping peacefully as Cat massaged her scalp. A ping of jealousy ran through her gut as she watched the interaction, but she ignored it; right then all she wanted to do was check on the Kryptonian.

She entered the room and watched Cat jerk at the sound. "Jesus!" Cat remarked. "If you ever go bankrupt at L-Corp and CatCo, you might try joining the league of assassins. You've got the stealth for it." Cat joked.

Lena rolled her eyes with a snort. "Thanks for the tip." She quipped.

Cat smirked. "My pleasure." She said.

Cat watched as Lena gently awoke the woman they both loved, and Kara rose her head up. The look of pure unadulterated love shone through both of their eyes as they smiled at each other… It caused a pain inside of Cat's heart that she hated; but as long as Kara was happy, that was all that mattered to her… No matter how painful it was.

"How's my favorite Kryptonian feeling?" Lena asked softly as she cupped Kara's chin.

"Mm. Sleepy." Kara whimpered.

Both Cat and Lena's faces lit up at the adorableness of their superhero.

"Well, that would be the serum working. Brainy had said that it would cause that for the first twenty-four hours." Lena informed.

Kara nodded as her eyelids began to droop. "M'kay." She said as she lowered her head.

"Any feeling in your legs, Darling?"

"Just itchy." The Kryptonian informed before she closed her eyes completely.

A few short moments later, Cat whispered to Lena who was holding the brunette's hand. "The itchiness… that's a good thing, right?" She asked, feeling utterly helpless and idiotic. She was the only one who didn't understand what was happening well enough to have an opinion on the situation.

Lena smiled happily at Kara as she nodded and responded to the older CEO. "It's an excellent thing. That 'Brainy' fellow sure does live up to his name."

Cat felt relief flood through her system as she leaned back in her chair and continued massaging Kara's scalp.

Both women were uncomfortable with the other being in the room, but they still stuck to their mutual agreement; Nothing was going to tear either of them away from Kara... Especially not their rivalry.

 **XXX**

When Kara woke up an hour later, to two sleeping women; one holding her hand, the other with her hand in the Kryptonian's hair, she felt at peace… She loved them both so much, and it felt only natural to be like this with them both; but she had to choose. She knew she did, and so she was going to… she just didn't know how yet.

Right then, however, she was just going to enjoy their company until her legs were revived entirely, then she was going to profusely thank everyone for giving her the opportunity to walk again… Especially her sister, and Lena… _Then_ she was going to start making her decision.

For now, though; she was going to relish both of their touches, and hope to god that whatever she ended up choosing, wasn't going to be the wrong thing.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The day Kara took her first step was the day Cat, and Lena finally breathed freely. Kara was okay.

 _Finally._

"I'm walking!" Kara exclaimed excitedly as she walked towards her sister. "I'm _actually_ walking!"

Alex's face lit up like a Christmas tree on December 24th. "You are, Kara."

Kara couldn't believe it… After everything she'd been through, she was walking again… All thanks to the women before her. Love, excitement, and pure joy ran through her as she stood in front of her sister for the first time in what felt like forever and embraced her in the tightest hug imaginable. "You are the best sister anyone could ask for." She whispered. "Thank you, Alex. I love you."

Alex squeezed her sister back as she wiped a tear of joy from her eye. "You're welcome, Kar'." She husked. "I love you, too."

Kara immediately turned around and faced one of the women she loved… One of the women that _saved_ her legs. " _Lena_ ," She cooed as she ran… _RAN_ across the room and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "You are incredible." She whispered into the woman's ears. "I can't begin to thank you."

Lena laughed tearfully as she tightened the hold she had on the love of her life. She was not only electrified to see that Kara was herself again, but she was also ecstatic to know that "As I've said before, dear… It was an honor." It was true… It really was an honor.

Kara felt love overwhelm her senses for the women in the room… She'd never thought she would ever walk again. She had total faith that she wouldn't, and believed that if she ever did, it would have been centuries before any progress would be made… Right then, she was beyond thankful that she was incorrect.

Cat watched; she was thrilled that Kara was standing, and even more excited that Kara was smiling again, but she felt a pang of guilt as she watched her hug Lena. She'd been observing their interactions and had seen the happiness that radiated off Kara whenever she interacted with Lena.

Lena deserved Kara, she helped her regain the ability to walk, she'd stayed with her and helped her through the heartbreak that Cat herself had caused, so why on Earth was she holding her back? Kara was the most kindhearted person on the planet, and would never make a decision where someone she loved would get hurt… even if it would benefit herself. Lena didn't deserve to get hurt. She'd done everything she could for Kara.

She swallowed the heartache and smiled as Kara rushed over to her. "And thank you, Cat," Kara whispered as she enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Whatever for?" Cat asked as she reveled in the embrace.

"You may not have been able to help them with everything, but I know you tried. That's more I could have asked from someone."

Cat shook her head. Not about to accept credit for Lena and Alex's work; but before she could get a word in edgewise, Lena cut in. "Yes, she certainly thought sending me ninety articles on Kryptonite would help out in some way." She teased.

Cat chuckled and knew what she had to do… Kara would never decide on her own out of fear of hurting someone, so she'd have to show - _pretend_ \- that she would be okay if Kara chose Lena. She'd have to make her case delicately, so as not to hurt Kara once more; because Kara Danvers was a delicate angel gifted from the heavens themselves, and the last thing she wanted to do was destroy Kara once more...

 **XXX**

Kara sat in her apartment the celebratory dinner with the Super Friends had wound down, and now it was just a drunkenly passed out Alex Danvers, a sleeping Lena Luthor, and a surprisingly unintoxicated Cat Grant.

"Today was insane." Kara chuckled as she began picking up. "But a good insane. I don't want anything to happen with Supergirl tonight… I just want to enjoy tonight."

"And tomorrow?" Cat prodded, deciding that tonight was _not_ the right time to talk to Kara about the love triangle they'd been stuck inside for the past six months.

Kara smiled. "Tomorrow I can be Kara Danvers again. I can walk myself into our company and help with everything I can. I will be the best Co-Founder and Chief Editor I can be. We can _finally_ run our company together. I can finally stop being a melancholy mess of a sister. I can be the aunt that Ruby deserves, and I can be the friend that you and Lena both deserve. I've been such a burden to you all, and now it's time for me to get my act together. But tonight? Tonight, I just want to dance."

Cat wanted to refute Kara's claim of being a burden to them all but had no chance to do so before Kara put one of her wireless earbuds in her ear and the other in Cat's and blasted 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams.

Cat looked at her inquisitively, which prompted Kara to exuberate. "We have to be quiet because they're sleeping." She said with a laugh as she grabbed Cat's wrists and moved them, urging her to dance.

Cat laughed and shook her head, unable to comprehend how someone so pure could be in _anyway_ infatuated with someone like her.

Unable to refuse Kara a single thing, she swallowed her pride and began to move to the rhythm. The delighted glow on Kara's beautiful face when she saw Cat dance along.

They danced and laughed, and Cat couldn't believe how natural it all felt… She could do this for millennia, and would gladly do so… but she wasn't the one that deserved that honor any longer, and to ask Kara to choose someone like her over Lena Luthor? Someone who fought tooth and nail to get out from under the dark past of her family, and turn her name into a beacon of good? Well, that just wouldn't be right.

As they continued to dance through the song there was only one thing flowing through Cat's thoughts;

 _I could never love someone the way I love you, Kara._

 **XXX**

Lena woke up to find herself on Kara's couch; she listened to the chatter she heard and moved her eyes in the direction of it. She saw Cat and Kara in the other room, talking quietly before Kara put something in Cat's ear.

They talked for a moment longer, and then Lena laid there as she watched the love of her life dance around gleefully with another.

She swallowed the bile as she watched them merrily prance around the kitchen. The pure joy and love that dwelled upon their faces was flagrant and undeniable… They could be like that all the time if it weren't for her… If she hadn't snapped and kissed Kara that night, Kara would be happily committed to Cat; running a business together as the world's most powerful couple.

How had she been so selfish? She could've opened her eyes two years ago and realized that Kara had been flirting with her; asking her to dinners and such… Then they would have been together, and Cat wouldn't even be an issue, but she hadn't, and now she was hurting all three of them because of her cowardice.

She hated knowing that she was going to have to tell Kara that she wasn't the one the Kryptonian deserved, because how the hell had she ever thought that she deserved Kara Danvers? She was a literal goddess, and even though she was far more forgiving than she should be and had forgiven her for causing Sam's death… Sam's death was a valid reason for Kara to never choose her over the Queen Of All Media… Cat may have fucked up, and broken Kara's heart, but she never killed one of Kara's best friends as Lena had.

She fought back her tears as she watched Kara and Cat finish cleaning up the kitchen, joking and laughing along the way, and then watched Kara escort Cat to the door where they hugged goodbye. Kara let out a sigh as she turned towards the living room once more, so Lena slammed her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

She was humming melodically, and it melted Lena's heart, but that feeling was nothing compared to the sensation of Kara gently covering her with a blanket. Her breathing hitched, and she hoped to god that Kara's super hearing didn't pick up on it… But what happened next? Oh _god_ …

After the blanket was covering Lena's body, Kara placed her lips on the CEO's forehead. "Sleep well, beautiful." She whispered against the brunette's forehead.

Chills and butterflies flooded Lena's system, and it took everything she had to stay still and silent instead of responding to Kara. As Kara stood up and walked towards her bedroom, the only thought surging through Lena's mind was:

 _I love you so fucking much, Kara._

 **XXX**

The next morning felt awkward to say the very least… Lena knew that she was going to have to hurry up and talk to Kara, but she had no idea how to do that amidst a hungover Alex Danvers.

"Gah! Kar'!" Alex yelled.

Kara came _running_ to the living room. " _Yessss_?" She singsonged in her adorkable way.

"I'm a terrible mother, Kar'. Where'd she go?" The brunette asked as she held her head.

Lena chuckled because even _she_ remembered that Alex had given the girl permission to stay the night at her friend's house.

Kara laughed. "You're a great mom, Alex. Don't you remember letting her stay over at Erica's?"

Alex's eyes lit up. "Oh! Right. I should probably go pick her up, yeah?"

Kara shook her head. "Nope. I already flew her to school. It's ten in the morning, on a Friday, Alex." She laughed. "Why don't you go to my room and sleep this off?"

Alex nodded lazily and walked to the bedroom. "You're the best sister in the history of sisters Kara Zor-El."

Lena's heart stuttered at the blinding smile Kara gave at her sister's praise.

When the bedroom door shut, Kara turned to Lena. "Are you still drunk too, or are you human again?" She chuckled.

Lena smiled. "I only had two glasses of wine, Darling." She said before dread crept through her at the realization that this was it… this was the last time Kara would ever look at her in a romantic light.

"Sooo… no hangover?" Kara mused.

Lena did a so-so hand gesture before patting the couch cushion next to her. "Come, sit. I have something of which I would like to discuss."

Kara furrowed her brows but did as requested. "What's wrong, Lee?"

Lena exhaled loudly, straightening her shoulders. "Kara, I've loved you for so long that I can't remember what it was like _not_ loving you. But, I've been incredibly selfish, and it is high time I fix what I've broken."

Kara shook her head, not understanding what Lena could possibly mean by 'being selfish' when she'd just given her back the ability to walk again… to be _Supergirl_ again. "Lena, you've never been selfi-,"

Lena rose her hand and shook her head as she dropped her eyes. "Kara, I ignored your flirtation two years ago; convinced myself that it was just your personality. I hid my feelings from you until _after_ you got back with Cat, whom I knew you were still in love with. Not to mention the way I went about telling you… I've been nothing but problematic in this situation, without my random outburst of emotions you and Cat would be together, happily running your media company, and I would still have been your best friend. None of us would be hurting as terribly as we have."

Kara frowned. "Lena, I-,"

Lena interrupted her yet again, in fear that Kara would convince her to discontinue her train of thought. "Kara, you love us both, you want us both, and you respect us both. You don't want to hurt either of us. But after everything I've done? I don't deserve you. I can't even begin to imagine the amount of pain I've put you through. I know that I told you that I wasn't going to give you up, that I wasn't going to stop fighting for you; but I realized now that I love you too damn much to do that to you. You can't choose between us, and I'm done asking you to. Cat Grant may have broken your heart, but she never killed your best friend, and she's the one you've _always_ pictured a future with, so I'm stepping back. I want you to choose Cat, Kara. Choose Cat, and be happy."

Notes:

Will Kara listen to Lena?

Let me know what you think! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Kara felt like she'd been punched in the stomach by Reign herself. How could Lena say such awful things about herself and _mean them?!_ "What are you talking about!? We've been through this already, Lee! You were trying to _help_ Sam… Why are you bringing this back up?"

Lena shook her head, unable to continue this conversation. "Kara, I took away Ruby's mother, I took away the love of Alex's life, and I killed our best friend."

Kara sighed. "We've all forgiven you, Lena… You didn't _mean_ for it to happen. We understand that."

Lena shook her head. "Ruby doesn't."

Kara's heart ached because Lena was right… Ruby was still very uncomfortable around Lena, but she didn't want to force that dynamic to be fixed… Ruby was just a girl, and she was entitled to her feelings… She just wished that someday, _very soon_ , Ruby would forgive Lena; so that Lena could forgive herself. "Lena, she's a young girl, that's angry, and hurt… She needs someone to blame, so she chose to blame you."

Lena shook her head. "She's got every right to blame me, Kara. Sam's death _is_ my fault. Just like this entire fiasco with you and Cat. I let myself think that I could be your true love, but I can't. I had too much confidence in myself during my attempts to heal Sam, and I had too much confidence in myself when I kissed you on the bathroom floor. You love me, Kara. You do, and I love you, but the only reason you aren't choosing is that you're afraid of breaking my heart. You love me so much that you're scared of hurting me. But you love Cat more. I know you do."

Kara furrowed her brow. Why was Lena acting like this? Why would she say that she loved Cat more? Nothing was making sense. "Lena, I think you're still a little tipsy." She asserted, standing up, and attempting to cover Lena up with the blanket once more.

Lena stopped her and shook her head. "I'm not, Kara. I'm just done pretending. Last night when I saw you with Cat, the looks you shared? Sure, we've had those moments, but when you're with Cat that is _always_ how you look at her. You love her more than me."

Kara sat back down next to Lena and reached for her hand. "Lena, please don't do this. You and Cat both mean everything to me."

"You love me, but you can get over me, Kara… I saw what it looked like when you and Cat broke up. You were a mess for _years_ and even tried dating a slave owner to get over her. As soon as you were convinced that I didn't feel anything for you, you gave up on me and got over it. You never got over Cat; you _couldn't_."

Kara was about to deny Lena's statements fervently until the last two sentences hit her in the chest like an elephant stepping on it… Could she genuinely ever get over Cat? Was it possible? "Lena… I don't want to lose you." Kara said as she fought her tears.

Lena smiled sadly, her heart aching. "You could never lose me, Kara. But I can't let you choose me, no matter how badly I wish you would, it wouldn't be right."

"Lena, please. You know that I love you, why does it matter if I could or could not get over you?" Kara asked distraughtly.

Lena inhaled deeply, resisting her churning stomach. She hated this, but it was the way it had to be. "Because you may think you love me as much as Cat, but in time you'd regret choosing me. You'd regret it so terribly that you'll resent me, and I couldn't live with myself if you resented me."

Kara could understand the fears Lena had, but felt the need to dissuade them if _at all_ possible. "Lena, I could never resent you for making me love you. You're exceptional. Anyone would be _lucky_ to be with you. Why can't you see that?"

Lena stood up, wiped a few tears from her eyes, and grabbed her purse from the coffee table. "Anyone would be lucky to be with _you_ , Kara. They'd be the luckiest person in the world, but you and I could never be like you and Cat. I'm not as confident, I'm not as wise, and I'm not as successful. I didn't build L-Corp, Lex did… I just changed its focus. I didn't build CatCo, Cat did… I just bought it out from Morgan Edge, and I'm letting Jimmy run it. Don't you see, Kara? I'm _not_ Cat Grant."

Kara ground her teeth together. "No, you're not. You're Lena Lutessa Luthor, and I love you for who you are. You have done more than just change the focus of L-Corp, you turned it around from a horrible and vile company that only focused on destroying aliens and turned it into a force for good. You escaped your brother's evil reputation and turned into a beloved icon. You've been beaten down and battered your whole life by an unloving mother… Something Cat can relate to, but you know what you both did? You rose above those bitches and came out on top. Stop acting like you are less than Cat, Lena. You aren't. You _both_ are extraordinary women, and anyone would be lucky to be with either of you. You are not a murderer, Lena. When a doctor does everything possible for a patient, but still fails at saving their life, are they arrested and called a murderer?"

Lena pulled her lips into her mouth and finally let her tears run as she shook her head in the negative.

"Exactly, because they did all that they could to save them… You didn't tell me about it until it was too late, but that didn't discredit the fact that you were trying to save her. No evil person would try as hard as you did to save someone. I mean, you even managed to help cure me and give me my legs back. You're good, Lena… So, _so_ good. Never doubt that again, do you understand me?"

Lena nodded and accepted the hug that Kara offered at the sight of Lena's tears. "I love you, Kara." She whispered. "But I want you to choose her."

Kara's stomach was in knots, her heart was in her throat, and her mind was buzzing. She knew letting one of these magnificent women go would be devastating, but having one of them tell her to go to the other, knowing that it was going to kill them inside? It was gut-wrenching. She decided that she would talk to Cat, see how she felt about being chosen like this, and then go from there because this didn't feel right. This felt like the coward's way out. "I will talk to Cat, but right now? I'm not choosing either of you yet, Lena. I love you both. It's my decision unless you don't want me?"

Lena wanted to scream at Kara… She'd just countered every reason she had for her to choose Cat… What was she playing at? "Kara, darling… I love you. But you need to choose her."

Kara shook her head, kissed Lena's cheek, and then released her from the hug. "I'll go talk to her in a few hours. But I'm not telling you that I'm accepting your choice right now, because if I chose one of you because you took yourself out of the equation, she'd just feel like a second choice and would never feel like she was the one I wanted,"

Lena smiled tightly, nodded her head. "I know Cat and I both have said this repeatedly but do what's best for _you_ Kara. No one else."

 **XXX**

Cat had been trying to focus on her layouts for the past two hours and failing miserably. She knew, that whenever Kara came into the D&G office today, she would have to let her go, and that was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. She took a deep breath, as she laid the tablet down and shook her head. She wasn't going to get a single thing done until they talked.

She pulled out her phone, and brought up Kara's message log, preparing a text to ask the Kryptonian when she was going to come in today when a thud on her balcony stopped her. She smiled, her heart beating a mile a minute. She stepped out from behind her desk and maneuvered her way over to the sliding glass doors.

When the doors closed behind her, she drew the curtains for added privacy. "It's nice to see you on your own two feet, Dear." Cat crooned.

Kara slightly tilted her head down as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled shyly. "It's nice to be on them again." She said.

Cat's heart flipped rapidly in her chest at the adorable and familiar mannerisms. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kara spoke before she could. "We need to talk about something."

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Of course, but I have something I'd like to say first if that is alright with you?"

Kara's brows furrowed adorably, but she nodded her head in a gesture for Cat to continue. Cat let out a shaky breath and sat down on her balcony couch. "For the longest time, after I left you I thought there would be hope for us one day to reunite. I didn't think I deserved you, hell; I didn't think I'd come back to find you single, in all honesty. I knew that I would never stop loving you, but I thought for sure you had stopped loving me. So, imagine my complete and utter delight when you agreed to take me back." Cat shook her head and laughed. "That moment was one of the greatest moments of my life. I thought that you would take the offer to be my co-owner, but just as friends. Had I hoped that you'd eventually fall in love with me again? Hell yes. Did I think that you would? The answer is a resounding no. But then you came to me, telling me that you had feelings for Lena and that you couldn't be with me when you were still curious about where your feelings could go, and I broke. I couldn't let you go; I _refused_ to let you go after just getting back the chance to be with you. So, I dragged all three of us into this mess, but the truth of it is I was just being selfish. I should have let you be with her. I don't deserve you after everything I put you through. Back then, I really didn't want to risk you losing your career over me, and when you asked to go public, I thought about all the ways our relationship could affect you. I panicked, Kara. I panicked because I couldn't handle the thought of being the reason you lost a piece of your humanity. I panicked because I believed if our relationship got leaked to the press, and your career imploded because of it; you'd grow to hate me… I couldn't let that happen, so I was stupid and broke your heart. I regret that, but now, I was selfish and hurt all three of us in the process." She took a breath, trying hard not to let her voice quiver with pain. "So, Kara… I don't deserve you, Lena has been the one that has stayed by your side, she deserves you, she can make you happy, and she's younger than me. Be with her, my love. Be with her and let yourself enjoy it."

As soon as she finished, she furiously wiped at her eyes and refused to meet Kara's bright blue orbs. She didn't want to see the anger that she was sure would be there.

Kara couldn't move. Hearing Cat talk so badly about herself was such a gut-wrenching experience that she thought for sure she was going to vomit. She had no idea what to do at this moment, so she spoke from her heart. "Cat, what are you talking about? Do you realize that even after you left me, I prayed to Rao every night to keep you safe? That I prayed someday he'd bring you back to me? I never fell out of love with you, Cat. We've been over this topic so many times that at this point it seems a bit redundant. You hurt me, but your reasoning wasn't malicious, it was selfless… You were doing what you and Lena _both_ always do; protecting me. You had my best interest at heart, and that's what matters. Yes, you screwed up, but it was for the right reasons. I love you both, Cat. Why can't you just let me choose for myself?"

Cat looked up, amazed that Kara hadn't flown off in anger, and shocked that she hadn't accepted Cat's offer. "Because you're going to blame yourself for hurting one of us when this is all my fault."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cat and Lena both were trying to sacrifice their chance with her just to spare her the pain of choosing between them. They both blamed themselves for this entire situation, and it was getting entirely overwhelming. "Did you think that maybe that would ruin the entire purpose of this arrangement? That maybe she'd feel like the second choice if you took yourself out of the running leaving my only option to be her?"

Cat hated that Kara thought that being her second choice was a bad thing, being Kara's _any_ choice was an honor… But she knew what the Kryptonian meant. "I'm sorry, Kara… I just want you to be happy."

"Then let me choose what will make me happy." Kara asserted.

Cat tentatively reached out for Kara's knee and was relieved when the younger woman didn't yank it away. When her hand made contact with Kara, she met those bright blue eyes, and all her pain and fear melted away. "Take as long as you need, darling. I'll be waiting when you've decided." She acquiesced even as her heart felt as if it were splintering.

Kara smiled lightly and covered Cat's hand with her own. "Thank you."

 **XXX**

The work day was done, and they were almost ready to launch the first issue of the D&G newspaper, along with broadcasting their first news show on national TV. Kara was thrilled to finally be able to be fully included in but, she was too upset about the two conversations that she'd had with Cat and Lena that she couldn't enjoy it all.

She had no idea what to do and needed time to process everything. The only thing she wanted to do was fly to the one person she knew would set her straight… Her sister.

When she walked through Alex's door, she couldn't even tell that this morning she had been half-drunk. Alex turned around and smiled. "Hey, Kar' what's u- OOF!" She grunted as Kara sped into her arms.

"I need help, Alex. I can't do this." Kara cried into Alex's shoulder.

Alex frowned as she wrapped her arms around her sister and rubbed her back. "Hey, shh. It's okay. I've got you, Kar'. I've got you."

She guided Kara to the living room and sat her down on the Loveseat before she went and got her a glass of orange juice. She sat down next to her, handed her the glass and spoke. "Now, tell me everything."

So, Kara did. She gulped down the entire drink and then began to spill. She told her everything, from the first dates, to their many text conversations, to the way Lena and Cat both took care of her during the weeks that she was paralyzed; and then finished by telling her about the most recent two conversations. Alex sat there, silent, and listening. Ready to give her opinion as soon as Kara finished.

"I mean, I love them both, Alex… What do I do?"

Alex nodded, pinched her nose, and resituated herself on the couch before speaking. "First and foremost, I'd like to say that I think this entire situation is bullshit. They _both_ were selfish. Lena for confessing her feelings _after_ she knew that you got back with Cat, and Cat for not letting you go when you tried to break up with her. Now, aside from that; I think that you should take a few days or even a few months… However long it takes, really, to yourself and just focus on you, and your heart will tell you who you miss the most. Love is all-enduring, but it also knows what it wants. Who makes your heart beat the fastest? Who do you miss most when you're away from them? Who do you think about most? You may love the both the same amount, but the way you love them can be different. So, spending a few weeks apart from them might clear things up for you. I can't tell you who you should choose, and I can't tell you who you love, and in what way, only _you_ can decipher that. So, I say take a time out and step back from it all. Meditate on it, pray on it whatever it is you have to do. Then, when you've finally managed to get your thoughts in order, tell them who you want to be with."

Kara swallowed and nodded, forever thankful to have such an incredible sister. "Thank you, Alex. I love you."

The eldest sister smiled. "You're welcome, Kar'. It's what sisters are for."

 **XXX**

Lena and Cat sat on opposite sides of National City, one with a glass of wine in her hand, the other with a glass of bourbon; as they both melancholy waited for any message from their beloved Kryptonian.

They both received the same message at the same time.

 **Kara (7:06 P.M):** _I need to take a bit of time to myself_

 _in order to clear my head_

 _and process my feelings._

 _I promise as soon as I figure things_

 _Out I will be back._

 _Xoxo Kara_

 **XXX**

It took about a week for Kara's heart to tell her who she belonged with. It was an agonizing and guilt-inducing journey, but she finally figured it out.

Her heart and brain finally communicated together and told her who melted her heart the most, who caused the most butterflies, and who she missed the most when she was away from them. Her heart and mind finally chose, and she knew who she needed to let go, and who to be with.

Which was why she currently stood at Lena's door, her heart pounding out of her chest and her stomach in knots.

 **XXX**

Lena sat in her living room eating a salad and watching the new D&G News Report when she heard a knock at her door. Her heart sped up with anticipation that it might be Kara, so she bolted to the door, hope rising within her.

As soon as she opened the door to see the Kryptonian, she knew what she was about to be told… It wasn't her. "You are choosing her, aren't you?" She asked lightly. Her heart was breaking, and her head was pounding, but she couldn't be mad, it's what she expected. Cat was her true love.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat. "Lena, please… just… Can I come in?"

Lena stepped aside and allowed the Kryptonian entry. She walked over to her dining room table, and sat in one of the chairs, gesturing for Kara to do the same. "Lena, I love you, never doubt that. Okay? From the moment we got caught up in this mess I knew that I was going to end up having to hurt one of you, and I hate myself for this. You are an extraordinary woman, and I will always _always_ care for you, and be there to protect and comfort you. I know the whole 'it's not you, it's me' ordeal is stupid, but it is true in this sense. I'm not choosing Cat because she's better than you, and I never want you to think that's the reason. You are strong, and smart, and capable of _so much_. You're a fantastic friend, girlfriend, and ally. You deserve all things good, Lena, and I'm so sorry that I'm not able to give them to you."

Lena fought back her tears, unwilling to let Kara see that she was hurting; this was incredibly hard for Kara too, and she didn't deserve to feel badly for picking the person that made her happy. She faked a smile and nodded. "Thank you, Darling. Knowing that you still think so highly of me means more than you could ever know. I hope that you and Cat have lifetimes of happiness." She forced out; and it was true, she _did_ want them to be happy… but she was still dying inside.

Kara hated this, she could see the pain in Lena's eyes, she could hear the strain in her voice, and she hated herself for it all. "I'm so sorry, Lena. I never wanted this to happe-,"

"Do not apologize to me for following your heart. I'm the one that started this all by trying to interfere in your relationship. IF anyone should be apologizing right now, it is me. I am sorry that I put us all through this, Kara. I hope that we can still be friends."

Kara shook her head. "No, Lena. I agreed to this! I'm just as at fault as you are. I'm just sorry that I have to hurt you. Of course, I still want to be friends, Lena. I never want to lose you."

Lena smiled and stood up, opening her arms in a request for a hug. Kara immediately obliged, relieved that Lena wasn't angry. She squeezed the brunette as tightly as she could without causing harm. "I love you, Lee."

Lena smiled into the hug as a tear crept down her cheek. "I love you too, Kara. I love you too."

 **XXX**

She was proud of the news anchors she and Kara had hired. They were charismatic, relatable, and knowledgeable… It was unfortunate that she couldn't pay attention to them because of her anxiety of what Kara's choice was going to be.

She wanted more than anything to believe that Kara was going to choose her, but really? Why would she when Lena was so much better of a fit? When Lena was the one who hadn't hurt her the way Cat had? It wouldn't make a lot of sense. She continued trying to focus on what the women were saying, but it just wasn't happening. All she could think about was _Kara_.

A thud on the door caused her heart to speed up. She inhaled deeply, preparing for the most significant and most devastating rejection of her life, then opened the door; to see the one and only Kara Danvers standing there. "Would you like to come in?" She asked tremulously, still mentally guarding her heart.

Kara pursed er lips and nodded; her facial expression was neutral, and Cat found that it didn't do anything positive for the speed of her heart.

They both sat down on her couch, and Cat couldn't help but inquire. "How are you?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep up a façade of bravery.

Kara exhaled loudly and shook her head. "I'm both heartbroken, and happy at the same time… Today is a very bittersweet day."

Cat pulled her lips into her mouth and nodded in understanding, her heart bursting with fear. "I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you, the fact that you're such a goodhearted perso-," She was cut off with Kara's lips being pressed against her own. Her eyes went wide as she returned the kiss, and her heart flooded with confusion, hope, and love. She was confused about what this kiss meant… was it a goodbye kiss, or was it a reunion kiss? She hoped it was the latter, but she wasn't quite sure.

When they pulled apart, Cat's eyes were knit together, and her lungs were fighting against her.

"Would you let me talk, please?" Kara asked with a smirk.

Cat nodded, hope rising within her.

"When I was… away, a lot of things came to my attention. First, I didn't know how I got lucky enough to have both of you amazing women fall for me. Second, you both make my life better, third; I can't imagine my life without both of you in it. Finally, I realized that I do love you both the same amount… Just differently. You both are amazing, you both are selfless, and you both were willing to sacrifice so much for me." She paused, and Cat's heart was pounding… she needed Kara to just get to the point. Who was she choosing? "It took me a long time to come to the conclusion that the choice was inevitable. When I looked deep into my soul, when I let go of all the worries, all of the doubts, I could finally see that I was supposed to be with one person." She looked at Cat, her face imploring the older woman to put the dots together, but Cat couldn't… she needed to hear Kara's choice.

Kara sighed, smiled shyly, and reached for Cat's hand. "It's you, Cat. From the moment you came back, I was so happy… I let my anger and resentment cause myself to doubt that you were the reason, and then I agreed to date you both because I wasn't sure. But the only thing I managed to do was hurt us all more than necessary. I did fall in love with Lena, but it was a different type of love. The love Lena and I share is something is a compassionate love. I love her, I want to help her, and take care of her, and we _could_ work as a couple, but the love I share with you? It's passionate. I love you, I want you, I want to take care of you, and I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night for the rest of my Kryptonian life."

Cat was sure she'd reached a whole new level of euphoria as she stared at her love with wide eyes. "Y-you're choosing me?"

Kara nodded. "If you'll have me."

"God yes!" She said as she finally, _finally_ pressed her lips to Kara's once again… This time, however, she knew that she would be able to di so, for millennia to come.

 **Fifteen Years Later**

Lena watched everyone enjoying the party and smiled. Ruby had successfully finished her Residency, and everyone was thrilled for the younger woman.

She watched as the room kept filling up with more and more people, Ruby was like her Aunt.. extremely loveable, which was why the entire venue was filled to the brim with people ready to celebrate her big day.

"Remember when you thought she'd hate you forever?" A familiar voice rang out behind her. She smiled, letting the butterflies dance away in her stomach… She would always love that voice no matter who they were with.

She turned around and faced her best friend, who was holding her wife's hand. "Well, once again, you were right. I'm just grateful for the invite."

Cat smiled. "Even I know that you're not that dense." She teased. "She calls you 'Aunt Lena'… why wouldn't she invite you?" The unaged woman asked.

Lena chuckled, still not Cat Grant's biggest fan. "You're lucky you're infused with Kryptonite-X… or I'd kick your ass."

All three women chuckled.

"Well, as much as I'd like to tempt fate, I believe you're also infused with Kryptonite-X, and I believe that you're also married to an almost indestructible Superhero." Cat challenged as she pointed to the brunette woman approaching them.

Lena smiled at her wife and kissed her as she reached them. "Well, I _am_ married to a metahuman." She laughed. It had taken years to get to the point of thinking about being in a romantic relationship with someone else, and on some level, she would always want to be with Kara, but she loved Lana and seeing Kara married and happy with Cat was enough.

They both found their happy endings, and it was enough. She was glad that Kara and Cat had managed to figure it out in the end, and she was even happier knowing that everything worked out for _everyone_. For a while, she had thought for sure she was doomed to be forever alone.

Kara looked at her best friend and smiled as they walked over to congratulate Ruby. She'd been skeptical of Lana Lang's intentions, worried that she was just trying to spy on Lena for Clark for some reason, but a few months into their relationship, and it had been evident that they both were in it for the long haul.

She looked at her wife and kissed her passionately. "I love you Catherine Jane Danvers-Grant." She whispered against her lips.

Cat smiled, "I love you too, Kara Danvers-Grant." The euphoria at hearing her last name combined with Kara's still gave Cat goosebumps after fourteen years of marriage.

They smiled at each other and were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Get a _room_ you two! Seriously, you guys are disgustingly in love, and it irritates me." Alex joked as she walked over with Lucy. "My fiancée and I would really like to go out with you two in public and _not_ have to worry about you guys getting gall handsy."

Kara's heart leaped for joy. "YOU PROPOSED!?" She asked excitedly as she examined Lucy's hand.

Alex's smile of utter jubilation confirmed that she had, indeed, popped the question. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!"

It had taken Alex eleven years to go out on a date after Sam's death, but as soon as she did, Lucy and Alex were never apart, and she was glad that she finally decided to start a life with her.

Cat smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law. She was glad that Alex was finally happy… She was delighted that _everyone_ was finally happy.

"Congratulations, to you both, and to your daughter! She's going to be a doctor just like her mother."

Alex smiled and looked at Ruby who was dancing with her fiancé. "Just don't tell her yet, alright? Tonight's her night."

 **XXX**

Cat laid in bed that night, snuggled up to Kara, feeling wholly at peace. Everyone she loved had found their happiness, and she herself, had her joy right there, but there was one thing she knew that Kara wanted, that Cat finally decided she could be okay with. "What do you think of the name Oscar?" She asked.

Kara opened her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Cat smiled. "For our dog?"

The beaming smile she got in return was the exact reason she woke up every morning. She leaned in and kissed Kara fervently.

Oh, yes… She would definitely never tire of this feeling.

Notes:

I hope that even if your ship wasn't the one that this story ended with, you were able to enjoy the story. Thank you so much for sticking with it until the end.


End file.
